a vampire host!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: isabella finally came to ouron where her family is. Her mates are there and she ended up in the host club for her family to help pay off haruhi debt.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Bella stood in the front of her first or otherwise period class, Advanced english and waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. The entire class also waited for her introduction staring intently as they did. everyone was curious about her past and how she knew one of the most powerful and richest beings in the world the Voltori. She was an oddity among her prime and polished peers at Ouran, but that wasn't her concern. Her biggest problem was getting the teacher's attention it could of been worst, who was oblivious to the fact that she was standing at the opened door,stood about Isabella was 5'3" with her long brown hair left loose and wild down her back. Her eyes where hidden behind dark glasses. she stood out in the boys' uniform she wore instead of the frilly yellow gown she would have been forced to wear as a female student Aro and mama Saya snickered. Bella did not like the uniform the minute she saw it and Aro,Caius and Marcus did not care if she dressed as a boy or not. By now, everyone at school thought she was a male, but Bella did not care how they saw her. the Voltori had been clear She could act and dress as she wanted as long as she presented herself with the air of power of the Voltori name was known for. they did not care she was a girl who was a princess of the most powerful family in the world that most people would be jealous of and she would retain full rights to her royalty even after she married and mated this was her first day of school she was a vampire after being bitten by Edward after he did the unthinkable to her. the Voltori found her in the middle of the woods during the change. once she woken up she was told that her uncle was murdered and was burned to death. she lived with her two fathers in venom and her mothers in venmon. while ehr stay there she invented something that vampires where ablet o go out in the sunlight with out the sparkling. and was able to have children. along with a special spice for their kind to eat human food and longer lasting contacts. her real father knew what she and planned to be changed one day. along with her sister Harurhi. her real mother died at birth so her uncle charlie was on her father side they didn't even see her at the funeral. its been a few years since they saw each other. so her father and uncle sent her to Japan with her guards Jane and Demetri and the wolves. she had a house in all her sister and father moved into a condo that she brought for them. she haven't even heard nothing from the Cullen's in a long long time. she would forgive the family but never Edward. the Voltori don't even know where they where. she let out a _*sigh*_ even though she wasn't able to breath anymore she just needed to stay and acted like a human.

"Sensei!"

A male's voice called abruptly from the mass of students. The teacher paused in his speech and turned in his direction. maybe he might be able to get the teacher to see her now.

"Yes, Tamaki ?"

Bella followed his gaze over the sea of students to find a very handsome blond with deep blue eyes containing a strange hue of purple smiling up at the teacher. He looked more European than Japanese in origin.

"We have a guest," chirped Tamaki

Turned his dashing gaze at her while gracefully gesturing towards her with his pale hand. All of the girls in the classroom sighed in unison fawning over him and his actions. The teacher looked over to his left in the direction of the door and saw Bella standing there looking vaguely uncomfortable. then the teacher eyes landed on the family crest of the Voltori family.

"I'm sorry. I did not see you there. You are?"

Bella blinked behind her glasses. they where in the school file to let her wear them. she kinda really still didn't like attention but she delt with it since she was better at it since she lived with her bowed respectfully before she answered him

"My name is Isabella Voltori, but please call me Bella." said Bella

The teacher's eyes widened as she spoke her name a boy with a female name. then again she came from that part of the world so what do they have to have the say in Bella name.

"Well, beg my pardon, I did not realize that one of our greatest patron's heirs would be in my class. You should be a first year high school student, right? This is a second year course."

"I was given advanced placement for english," said Bella

"I suppose we couldn't expect anything less from the lords of the Voltori heir. Please come in and take a seat."

Bella stared at her teacher in confusion and sweat dropped. it seemed the Voltori name was as big in this century as it was around for a rather long time. It did not surprise her that her teacher knew who they was. Bella nodded her head at the teacher and looked around for an empty seat. The boy named Tamaki, who spoke earlier, waved his hand high in the air practically begging her to sit next to shook her head as she smiled before sitting down in the chair next him. As she walked towards him, some of the girls began to sigh heavily as she passed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after school_

After school ended, Jane phoned Bella and said she would be running late since they have to kill a rouge vampire running about and they wouldn't be able to pick her up on time. Bella did not mind and passed the time wandering around the school's grounds looking for her sister it seemed she didn't know who she looked like anymore since it been so long.. As she came to the southern building passing through the hallway, she heard a huge crash coming from the third music room.

 _"What just happened?"_ thought Bella

Bella curiosity got the best of her. so Bella walked towards the door and opened it. Peeking inside, she saw someone leaning over a stand reaching for something. She looked toward the ground and saw a broken and possibly expensive vase. Two ginger haired twins joined the boy leaning over the broken porcelain carefully picking up the shattered pieces.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature for the upcoming school auction."

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen."

"Eight million yen!"

The small boy cried out in surprise and Bella was speechless at what she had just heard. hell the Voltori vase didn't even cost them that much then again they did get them from the maker when they where alive.

"That much for a vase?" asked Bella

Everyone jumped at her voice. they turned and saw her standing there with her hands in her pockets looked at them wondering what was going on it seemed they never noticed her until she spoken. hell she could of drained them all if she wanted to but she wouldn't.

"Who's that?" asked the twin's

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, asked together when they spotted Bella standing in the opened doorway with her hands in her pockets her family crest tucked under her shirt.

"Bella your here!" chirped Tamaki

He parted the group of surrounding boys and headed towards her a top speed. Bella smiled while rolling her eye behind her dark glasses as he ranted about how happy he was to see him. Haruri pushed herself up to see her elder sister by one year standing there. she went over to her and hugged her.

"You came like dad said." said Harurhi

Bella smiled and patted her sister head. it seemed that she had been lost with out her for all those years. she must not wear her crest and leave it at home since she didnt feel it.

"Yes I am sorry it took me so long," said Bella

Everyone looekd over at Kyoya wondering what the hell was going on and if he had any information on this guy. these two where related brothers. one was able to afford the uniform and the other couldn't.

"The one name is one Harurhi Fujioka is a honor student. and the other is the one and only heir to the three kings of Volterra Isabella Voltori. and half sibling to out honor student." said Kyoya

Bella arched a brow at the nosy bastard.. they hoped that the compter person back at the castle crashed his computer from doing that since they didn't like their information hacked into.

"I-I'll pay it back," said Harurhi

She lost her black card she needed to get another one. and so did their father. but they knew Bella was a busy person and they knew what she was. they just didn't want to be changed just yet

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform,unlike your brother here who was able to." asked Hikaru

"And what is with those lame clothes you're wearing? and whats with the dark glasess? " asked Kaoru

Bella wanted to smack these morons and her sister was not going to pay this back on her own she was going to do this for. it seemed that her sister and her father lost their credit cards with unlimited spending but they dont pay rent so that was a good thing. and their father was doing his drag thing as a hobby.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you can't pay with money, you can pay with your body," said Tamaki

Tamaki said that in his haughtily and sat down in a plush red chair and crossed his legs as if he was some kind of prince. oh aro would enjoy these people if he had met them and poked about in their minds.

"From today on, you are the Host Club's dog." ordered Tamaki

Bella _*sighed*_ she had a feeling that he was going to say that. she didn't agree with the way he was announced it and called her sister. Haruhi blanched and started to have a mental breakdown. Bella knew it so she had to intervene.

"Is that really necessary?" asked Bella

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. her boobs grew to a double d when she changed into a vampire so she had to use a special wrap to strap them back that they wouldn't be noticed.

"What do you expect we do then?" asked Hikaru

"I will pay for the vase," said Bella

Haruri took her sister's hand and looked up at her. she didn't wan't her sister to do that she had done so much for her as it was already. she gotten them a condo and a car so she didn't need to go any further than she already did.

"Oh no, you don't have to go through all of that trouble Bella . I will pay for it you have done so much for me and our father." pleaded Harurhi

Bella _*sigehd*_ knowing her stubborn sister woudl protested to that, and it seemed they have gotten that from their dear old dad and it wasn't that bad it helped her to survive somewhat until what Edward had done to her.

"If you insist on helping you brother so badly, why not join the club and help him pay his debt back faster, Isa-bel-la?" said Kyoya

They think she's and her sister was boy's . She hated her full name not sure why her father called ehr that for, but any idiot could figure it out that they wher both female. She chose not question to them about it. She could have some fun with that information later.

"Bella really don't have to do that," pleaded Harurhi

Bella * _sighed*_ as she agreed to be in this thing they called a host club. as she and her sister left to meet up with Demetri since he had to pick up her two mother by venom since they where staying for a while to meet their little Isabella sister and birth father.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

Bella and her sister started their first day in the host club. Dora and Saya loved Harurhi and loved her as their own. and their father was enjoing their conversations off the bat.

"Ah! Young piglet!" called Tamaki

Bella flinched from what he had the nerve to call her sister. how dare he call her sister a bloody piglet stupid over dramatic jerk. hell in the volrtori she was known as the princess along with the goddess of death. as well a genous in her own right with her inventions to help the vampire kind.

"Haruhi I see you have come back from your errand. Did you get the correct items?" asked Tamaki

Haruhri made her way over to the idiot while her sister watched from where she was sitting. she didn't even know what to do they only told her to sit there and do whatever so she read a book. Haruhi pulled out a plastic container of coffee.

"What's this?" asked Tamaki

Bella * _sighed*_ it seemed he didn't know what kind of coffee he was looking at it was instant coffee it was more stronger than regular bean's that you have to ground on yoru own.

"What does it look like? Its coffee are you dumb or cant you read" asked Bella

Bella snapped her book shut and made her way over to her sister. she had already done her homework and turned it in for the day during lunch. she was a genius so could you blame her.

"I've never seen this maker before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" asked Tamaki

Harurhi looked up at her sister wondering what in the world is this guy damage. Bella looked down at her sister and shrugged knowing what she was thinking. the thing with her powers she was able to absorbe power and make them hers. so with her mental shield she was able to not hear other thoughts whens he didnt want to.

"No, it's the instant kind." said Bella

The girls blinked who was sitting acrossed from Tamaki they didn't even know what they hell she was talking about. it seemed that it was a new one in their book's and wondered if they should try it or not .

"Instant?"

Bella nodded to them they wondered why she covered her eyes for. it was different and they had to admit they did find it rather hot and misterious something the school never seen.

"Yes, before I lived with i lived with the voltori and adopted by them, I lived with my uncle on mine and Harurhi father side. We didn't always have the time to make regurlar coffee since he was a the police chief and I was in school so we use to make what was ever faster for us and the Voltori drank it all the time." said Bella

Harurhi looked up at her sister and wondered if the three kings really did drink that coffee. but then again she and their father where now half vampires since last year. until they wanted the full transformation they would tell them.

"So it's true then. Poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans."mumbled Tamaki

"Commoner's wisdom, I see." said Kyoya

Bella felt like she was being insulted. but then again she really didn't want to enter these guys minds. she probably turn into ash from hearing their own thoughts. but it was easy for Bella and Harurhi talk to each other with out speaking out load.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" mumbled Hikaru

"That's a lot less then what we usually pay." said Kaoru

"We'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys' expensive coffee." said Harurhi

Harurhi looked up at her sister and asked her in her mind if she could drink all these morons. Bella only shook her head to tell her no. they never drink from the people who was not criminal's or that was a rouge vampire thing.

"No wait! I'll try this!" delcaired Tamaki

He shot up into standing position, a determined look on his face. Bella had to see this it would be to funny to watch his face when he makes the first sip. it can't make him even more dramatic than he already was.

"I will drink this coffee!" proclaimed Tamaki

All his guest wondered what the hell was going on Tamaki was about to try something he never tried before. that was a new on them all something Tamaki was never known to do with out someone fighting him to do so.

"Alright Haruhi. Get over here and make some of this commoner's coffee." ordered Tamaki

Harurhi wanted to flip him the bird and wished it wasn't a vampire law to not feed off innocent people since she would let her sister go for it. but then again she feed's before she go to school everyday. and they use the special sesioning to eat human food her sister invented. along with a special capsule that melts in your mouth to make the sparkling go away it last all day.

"Oh Tamaki."

Bella noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch next to Tamaki. she felt like Edward was and she was to stupid to know he was a pervert under that handsome looks he was born with. along with fooling her than he truely loved her but then again she was used to it.

"Now you're taking the joke too far. There's no way that your palate we'll be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it…"

She turned towards them, a fake smile on her face. Bella knew that smile it was something Edward was also known for. its bad when a empath was not able to feel what Edward was doing. and the thing was Bella was a empath as well since she came in contact with one. she never liked to shake hands with people either since she was with aro powers. she also had the power of Marcus but she sheilded that one.

"Sorry, I was talking to myself."

Bella arched a brow sensing what she was feeling. it was all jumbled as if she was not sure what to think. it was hard to decipher and she wasn't in the mood to try to figure it out. if only vampires still could get a migrain. Haruhi was about to say something until Tamaki called her over. Haruhi left. did not like that girl since she reminded her of Edward. She was going to keep a close eye on her and her emotions she couldn't even hear none of her thought's now she knew what Edward felt like sometimes. Several minutes later, the Host Club were entertaining their own group's of girls. Bella and Haruhi watched from the sidelines; they didn't know how to take all of this in.

"Where will you take me in the summer, Tamaki?"

"Anywhere you want," tamaki answered suavely.

"What is your favorite music Tamaki?"

"Whatever you favor."

"I baked a cake today. Would you please eat some?"

Bella was trying to figure out what they where doing. and what they seen in the over grown moron. she could be able to do this and bring in more guest. Harurhi watched wondering what the hell is wrong with these females. Both girls looked across the room and spotted the twins entertained their guests. Haruhi watched with a slightly sickened appearance. now they where going to have twin yoai moment ot something.

"Hikaru that's!" cried Kaoru

Bella arched a brow wondering if these guys where into this or where they doing this just for show. but either way it was disturbing to even think about it. it was bad enough seeing Aro and Marcus singing im a sweet transvestite from Rocky Horror since they lost a bet.

"And he panicked and cried to me," said Hikaru

Hikaru told his guests causing them to giggle at the little story he had just said. they thought it was cute how close the brothers where. they wondering if the new brothers of the host club would be like the twins.

"Hikaru, you are cruel! Saying that in front of everyone..." cried Kaoru

"Kaoru, I am so sorry. You were just so cute at the time." said Hikaru

Hikaru gently grasped his brother's chin and moved closer to his face. Bella and Harurhi looked and wondered if they where really going there if they do they wher going to vomit everything. and blood was not somethint they where want to see.

"Hikaru…" cried Kaoru

Kaoru breathed with a slight blush on his face. The girls were squealing as they witnessed their display of brotherly love. yep they just went there and atleast the kiss was on the cheek. it seemed these chicks get off on these type of things, Kyoya walked over to a disturbed sisters as they watched their fellow club members in action.

"Don't look too surprised As you can see, our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer our customer's needs. Tamaki is our best and most requested host." explaind Kyoya

Bella looked over at the over dramatic moron who you want to kill in your sleep. this moron was the most requested person. now she knew that these chicks get off on about anything that was thrown at them.

"What? That overly dramatic moron who you want to kill in your sleep is really number one? you got to be kidding me'!" asked Bella

Kyoya snickered he might get along with Bella he liked her she spoke her thoughts and didn't care what other's think. she was a breath of fresh air around this dreadful life they all lived in. but it was hard to find anything on her it like someone was good at hiding things. as if there was somethng underneath that beautiful face there was something dangerous about her. he shook the thoughts away.

"He is," said Kyoya

Kyoya answered before turning to Haruhi wearing a smile that seemed a bit too friendly fro his liking. and he was about to do something that would piss off the wrong person in the room. and he knew what the Voltori was able to do,

"You will be taking care of the menial chores for our club. Run away if you want; however, I have an excellent police staff at home. By the way, do you have a passport? I wouldn't recommend leaving the country." said Kyoya

Haruhi _*gulped*_ before leaving for the market. the club needed more coffee for their guests. Bella turned to Kyoya wearing a frown she slid her dark glasses down her nose at glared up at him with her odd colored eyes brow almost red as if it was blood.

"You know I am the heir to all three voltoru kings, right?" asked Bella

Bella had her voice that she used when she was about to kill a vampire that broken one of their law's, but then again she was known to be slow at killing her pray that why she was known ad the goddess of looked over at Bella with surprised look on his face but nodded.

"I don't appreciate how you're treating my brother. I am going to ask politely for you to back the fuck off or else you wont like what i am able to do!" hissed Bella

"As you wish," said Kyoya

Bella nodded as she flipped her wavy hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air and walked away from him. As she left, Kyoya jotted down a few notes in his notebook. Isabella Voltori was a mystery indeed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella came back into the room to see what was going on she needed to answer a phone call from aro since he checked up on her like a father was known to do along with telling her that they never found the Cullens and Victoria yet. and Caius and Macus sent their love to her.

"Aw man, I wish I could remember that word." said Haruhi

"What up?" asked Bella

"I am trying to find a word that subscribes him." said Haruhi

Bella looked over to see Tamaki was talking and showing something. Bella wondered what she would call the bumbling moron. he seemed to not care what was going on around him.

"Stupid over dramatic moron that you want to kill in your sleep?" asked Bella

Haruhi giggled Bella was the best with insult's and she had to admit that was a good one to. as they passed insults back and forth. out of no where Tamaki pulled a glass. Bella wondered how the hell he did that maybe he kept it up his ass or something.

"It may be unnecessary with your looks, but let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." lectured Tamaki

Bella and Haruhi was still bouncing idea's back and forth. and thought of the best isult that would be the best to use for Tamaki, the twin's watched the sister's wondering what they where doing.

"When you put down a glass cup, you must always use your pinky as a cushion way there won't be a loud sound. Doesn't it look classer this way?" lectured Tamaki

Tamaki demonstrated by gently placing his pink on the table first. he didn't realize that the sister's didn't even pay attention to what he was doing he was lost in his own little world.

"fucktard?" asked Bella

Haruhi shook her head that wasn't the name she was looking for. as they went back in their thought's while Tamaki was still stuck in his own little world still not realizing that he was being ignored.

"A gentleman should not make ungraceful sounds." lectured Tamaki

Tamaki was still rambling about anything that he thought he was teaching the two of them. hell Bella didn't need it since she was already trained in the way of manners isnce she was one of the princess's of Volterra Haruhi was the second.

"A pain in the neck?" said Haruhi

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." lectured Tamaki

"There's something that sits him perfectly…" said Bella

"And above all else Haruhi…A glance from a lower angle is very effective." lectured Tamaki

"Ah! I got it!" chirped Bella

Bella gently pound her hand onto her other one, showing she finally found the word that would fit Tamaki. and she knew it would be the best one ever. she was going to use something that Emmett always called Edward.

"Obnoxious smug jackass!" chirped Bella

Haruhi had to admit that was the best one to name Tamaki, and the word she was searching for. the twins took a while to figure out what she had just done and bursted out laughing..

"That's right!" chirped Haruhi

All blood drained from his body as the look of horror showed on his face. He then appeared into the nearest corner and sulked. Bella named that his emo corner since he was pouting like a kid who didn't get his sounds of the twin's laughter fell into her ears and she watched as they appeared out of nowhere and patted haruhi and bella on the head in praise.

"You two are heros after all." They spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry..Actually, I was very touched by your lesson." said Haruhi

Bella snorted but she stopped when her sister to her to shut up in her mind. Bella rolled her eye's and wondered what she should do now. but she had made her big bear brother happy with her delightful insults if he was here he would of praised her on it.

"Then let me teach you more techniques!"chirped Tamaki

"Boss?" Hikaru questioned

Haruhi saw he lived in his own little world. but then again nothing shocked her anymore once she knew vampire's and wolves are among them. and they lived in her sisters home but then agains he did alwasy loved the woods.

"Call me king!" chirped Tamaki

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host-" said Kaoru

But Hikaru finished his sentence they wanted to point out a few things before they end up turning Haruhi into a host. hell his brother didnt need no work it seemed that the only thing they needed to do was rid of the dark glasses on him.

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know?" said Hikaru

Hikaru then walked around Haruhi till he was standing in front of her. but his brother was trying to take Bella glasses. she got annoyed and took them off all the had to do was gasp her eyes where interesting they didn't even know how to discribe the color.

He's not exactly host club material, but,He then reached out and started to pull off her glasses. The twin's eyes widened in surprise. and looked from between the sisters their eye coloring where different.

"Hey, I need those! I use to have contacts but I lost them…" cried Haruhi

Suddenly everyone was around them, and they all stared at her in disbelieve but he had to admit the eyes of Bella was the most beautiful even though they where special contacts to cover the red eyes. A loud rumble made the whole room tremble in a small quake as Tamaki charged towards her. He then forcefully shoved the two stunned twins apart, making room for him to see.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" orderd Tamaki

The twin's snapped to attention. Bella watched as if she was watching the guard back at the castle when they where about to go on a mission to hunt down a vampire who broke the laws or a vampire army. they never found Victoria and she wondered if she was in hiding like the Cullen's.

"Got it!" said the twin's togther

They already understood what he wanted, and grabbed Haruhi arms, dragging her away to the changing room. Bella went over to Kyoya and handed him money out of her wallet for all the things that they where going to do to her were thrown out with Kagome following them. A few minutes later, everyone was waiting inside the prep room, while Haruhi finished getting dressed behind a wall of curtains.

"Umm, is this really ok?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain. she didn't know her sister was the one who payed for all that was done to her and she wasn't going to say anything to her sister either.

"You finished putting it on? asked Tamaki

"Is it okay for me to take this?" asked Haruhi.

"You look just like a girl!" chirped Tamaki

"Haru-chan, you're so cute!" chirped Hunny

"If we would have known that's how you really looked-" Hikaru started to speak.

"We would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru finished for him.

"Who knows, maybe he will draw in some customers?"asked Kyoya

Bella blinked her sister did look better now. she only wanted the best for her sister and now she was getting it even though she didn't know that she was the one who had payed for everything.

"Yes, just as I predicted!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki held his finger in the air, as if he knew it the whole time. plus he could bring in bella as well they could bring in more customers together and maybe have their own little thing going on maybe to be another set of brotherly love couple.

"Our errand boy is moving up the ranks! Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club. I'll personally train you into a first-class host. If you gather a hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your debt." said Tamaki

He pointed at Haruhi who just looked at her sister who only shrugged she could do it with out even thinking about it. but the thing was since she was what she was it wont be to hard since vampires has something that draws humans in.

"Bella, you-" started Tamaki

Tamaki turned to find Bella gone in a flash. However on the other side of the room, on a couch Bella slept with her head in a girl's lap even though she wasnt really sleeping since she herself can't sleep anymore. Her guest _*sighing*_ at the natrual beauty that Bella had.

"Hello cara mia. what is a angel as yourself doing in a place like this?" Asked Bella

Bella greeted his guests with his pearly white smile lighting up his face dazzling them as the creture that she was. she was able to dazzle with out even trying her smile sparkled with out even trying. Just the sight of sincere grin sent all of his guests into a haze with beating hearts in their eyes. Bella Volturi looked so handsome and mysterious with his copper brown eye nearly looked almost red as the gems his eyes looked like and free flowing silky wavey rish brown hair with golen flecks in it. He looked so dangerous and rugged.. they where not far from the truth that they where with a human drinking vampire. the women couldn't help but _*sigh*_ and flatter him.

"Is it true that you are related to the three kings of Volterra?"

One of bella's guests asked with curious eyes. She had seen the great kings of the Volturi up close and it amazed her that these kings had a heir according to the rumors she heard. Bella's other five guest's looked at the girl with blinking eyes before turning their heads toward Bella leaning in slightly. They eagerly awaited his answer, the host club wanted to know as well since Bella and Haruhi was related.

"Well we are not related by blood. I was brought into their family about three year ago after some personal problems that had occurred in the last few months they saved me from nearly dieing., they where like family and I grew to love them when they adopted me as their own." said Bella

Bella answered with a distant look in his eyes as if he was going to cry from some tragic memoery. tears that never will fall again. Haruhi could see that there was a small trace of sadness hidden deep within them she knew what had happened and hoped that the bastard gets what coming to him. A guilty expression suddenly spread across the girl who asked the somber question's face.

"I am so sorry I brought it up! I need to be more considerate."

Bella smiled slightly and patted the girl's hand affectionately something that she had gotten off her one adopted father Aro was known to do,, she had white gloves on so she didnt peer into their minds since she somehow gotten his powess as well.

"There is nothing for a beautiful girl like you to be down about cara mia. You did not know and I chose to answer. There is no need to worry. Besides, it is all in the past, right?" said Bella

Bella crooked his head to the left and smiled brightly as if she was sparkling from the beauty that she was At the sight of his smile, all the girls blushed and hearts beamed from their eyes once more.

"I can't believe it!" Hikaru whispered

Hikaru was in awe and he wasn't gay by no means and he was falling for Bella sheer beauty that she was. even his brother was in awe as well for a guy he was a beautiful more than they are and it was odd.

"They both were so easily accepted," Kaoru finished

Both of them shrugged their shoulders in surprise. It was uncommon for the girls to warm up to new hosts at first, but those two had a gift for attracting their guests. Bella continued laughing and talking with his guests until his name was being called loudly. His copper eyes turned and he saw Haruhi being spun around by that idiot king of the Host Club. His eye's narrowed instantly; he liked Tamaki well enough, but it was clear he needed to learn to control himself when he was handling her sister He stood to his feet and turned to his guests.

"Excuse me for a seemed i need to save my brother" said Bella

The girls watched curiously as Bella stomped over as if she was Caius on a bad day to Tamaki and abruptly knocked the host club's king in the head so Haruhi could jump from his arms too her sister. Tamaki cried out in pain and watched as bella put his hands on his hips similar to a woman when she scolded any man who had done something totally stupid. something she picked off esme and alice an rose. All of the onlookers watched in confusion and shock when bella started yelling at Tamaki and the king paled before retreating to his personal emo corner and pouted. Haruri hugged her sister thanking him for saving himself from the king. Bella smiled in return expressing it was no problem. When both hosts returned to their guests, Bella sat down and smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry my dears. I needed to save my dearest brother from the idiot." said Bella

"No, that is fine I think it is wonderful that you help your brother when he need you."

They all _*sighed*_ at the person before them saving his own brother was so knightly and they fell in love with Bella even more that she was so kind and worried over her own brother to go and take down the person who was bothering him.

"I thank you for your lovely dears" said Bella smoothly.

The host club couldn't help but think that Bella was good at what she does and made a good choice with making her apart of the club. it seemed with her helping her sister would be able to knock out the debt quickly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The Host Club was gradually coming to a close, but everything came to a sudden halt when everyone heard a crash from the other side of the room. bella's head whipped around to the direction it had come from to see Haruhi on the floor on top of that brunette, Ayanokoji, from earlier.

what the hell just happened. thought bella.

mori placed a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him wondering why the hell he was stoppping her as if she wasnt supposed to go and help her own sister out. as if knowing what she was thingkin he shook his head.

"Haruhi, leave me alone Haruhi suddenly attacked me! Someone hurry and deal with this commoner!"

bella hissed from what she had just heard. her sister would never ever attack her the way she claimed, oh she wanted to kill herselff a bitch and she wouldnt even braking the laws if she drained the cow.

the twins got there before him and dumped water on the two of them. mori let bella go she quickly helped her sister from the floor while Tamaki helped Ayanokoji. and bella glared at her to show her the glare she gives the vampires before they end up dead,

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

bella would have interrupted and corrected the scheming girl and she did read her thoughts finally, but Tamaki beat him to it. He brushed the wet hair out of her face and spoke in a firm, serious tone.

. "I am disappointed in you. You were the one who threw his bag in the pond, weren't you?"

"How can you say that? Do you have proof that I did?"

Tamaki paid no mind and softly lifted her face with his right hand. bella rolled her eyes wanting to have something done with the little bitch hell rose would of done something if she was here other than beating around the bush.

You know, you are a beautiful girl, but you are not classy enough to be our guest, dear. I will have to ask you to leave." said tamaki

Everyone watched Tamaki intently because it was rare to see him acting so seriously. bella clutched to her sister arm and looked up at her the eyes of someone who was plotting something and she knew what her sister was known as.

"If I know one thing, Haruhi is not that kind of man." said tamaki

Ayanokoji had tears dwelling in her eyes as she instantly ran out of the room crying but before she made it out of the room bella stuck her leg out and made sure the bitch face planted hard enough to break that little pretty nose of hers.

"Tamaki, you idiot!"

bella and the twins started laughing at the girl who had to push herself off the floor and had to head to the nursed office, but his happiness was short lived. Due to this latest debacle, Tamaki increased their quota to 1000 guests each! Kyoya entered the scene with a reddish pink bag and offered it to Haruhi.

"This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it is still better than a wet one, right?" asked kyoya

"Thank you very much, you guys. I am going to go change." Haruhi said

everyone before leaving. bella sighed deeply as she began to walk away from the changing room only to notice out of the corner of his eye that Tamaki had just closed the curtain where Haruhi had been undressing in shock. He had just discovered Haruhi was a girl. Of course, both Kyoya and Kagome knew right from the start while Tamaki had had been the person to discover it last.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked stiffly.

"yes?" asked haruri

"your a girl?" asked tamaki

bella smirked the clueless moron finally figureed it out. it was kinda funny that he didnt know the diference between a chick or a dude. while the other host looked at her as if she actually knew what haruri was.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." Haruhi

Haruhi opened the curtain wearing the female uniform. Tamaki started having a mental malfunction as he tried to process this new information. kyoya stood next to the otehr person who was kinda like him in some ways.

"it doesn't really matter to me that you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it is more important for someone to be recognized for who they are not for their sex." said haruri

"This is an interesting development," commented Kyoya.

"It sure is," the twins chorused together

kyoya looked over to bella who looked out the window as if she wasnt going to say anything about her knowing her own sister sex. kyoya shook his head bella was a jokester and it was kinda funny.

"Still you were pretty cool back there," Haruhi commented

bella sighed deeply now here sister had to deal with the nasty ugly yellow dress. well in aro and caius words they banana yellow dress is just iugly and their priness will not be caught dead in it. as Tamaki backed up from the girl as if she was infectious with his face turned completely red.

"Well, you guys since this are involved in this interesting development, I'll get going,ill send jane to pick you up later sister" said bella

bella headed for the door As she opened the door, a bucket of forest green paint fell on top of his head and spilled all over his uniform. At once, the twins started laughing loudly at their little joke. haruri groaned this wasnt going to go over well with what they had just done.

"I told you it would work!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You did, you did!" cheered Hikaru

.Hikaru nodded in agreement while the two continued laughing. bella stiffly turned around eyes glaring at them promising revenge her empath ability pushing on them The twins saw the look of murder in his eyes and immediately shut up and gulped.

So, this was your stupid idea, Kaoru. Poor, poor thing your brother is going to be a only child now, I thought better of you and now you might just have to die," hissed bella

The darkness that surrounded his voice and what he was pushing out caused everyone in the host club to shiver slightly. They all made a quick mental note not to piss him off any time soon; he was just as bad as Hunny when his naps were disturbed. Kyoya quickly stepped in before bella could start chasing the twins around the room. He didn't want the room left in pieces and body parts once bella was done exacting his revenge. Kyoya pushed his glasses onto his face as he handed him a purple bag.

"I am afraid this is your last resort for something to wear. It is a left over costume, but I doubt you want to leave looking like that." said kyoya

bella only shrugged and went into the changing room. Tamaki being the nice person he was went to go get more towels for his newest apprentice and friend to clean up with. Apparently, he did not learn his lesson about warning people before entering their space because he opened the curtain and saw bella wearing bra and underwear. her breast where bigger than her sisters and she didnt have her bindings on.

 **"TAMAKI!** GET **THE HELL OUT OF HERE DONT YOU KNOCK WHAT KNOCKING IS! YOU BIG PERVERT!" s** creamed bella

bella slapped tamaki making sure not to use her vampire strangth and booted him out of the room. He went flying out of the room. The other members gathered around him to see what was wrong, but it became all clear when they heard Tamaki's mumbles as he lay on the floor wth a huge red fist shape on his face and eyes spinning.

"No... He... She... Girl... Everyone... Cross dressers.! stuttered tamaki

but everyone understood what he was trying to express. The light shadowed in Kyoya's eyes and his pencil snapped in his hand. Mori's eyes were widened. The twins along with Hunny had extremely large eyes and their mouths were gapping open to the floor. Haruhi only strugged and went back to her book she was reading. emerged from behind the curtain wearing a royal blue school girl outfit and it was to short on her and her boobs where about to burst out of her shirt she was wondering what pervert decided to put her in this. The members thought she was hotter than her sister they had to cover themselves.

"You know, you think you would have learned your lesson," growled bella

bella shook her head as demetri came to see what was taking so long. when he saw his mistress was wearing he glared at all the men in the room. as he took bella arm and placed his trench coat over the mistess and grabbed haruri as they left for the day.

"well the driver is protective." said the twins.

everyone else nodded and was a bit freaked out as if the dude was their body guard. as they left for the day and see what tomorrow brings for them all. but they knew bella would be in their minds all night long.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Bella arrived at Ouran Academy and walked down the marble hallway's to homeroom. her sister was taken to school by Jane so she was able to feed before she was able to go to school.

"hey bella"

Bella _*graoned*_ and stiffened from the voice that she just heard so she turned around to see kaoru. bad enough that her two adoptive mother's was outragged with that she came home in. and both of her adoptive father's and uncle went off wanting to kill the host club. but she was lucky to calm them down.

"Want to walk to homeroom?" asked Kaoru

Bella blinked and a light bulb went off in her head as she realized what this meant. he wanted to be her friend. but if he truely knew what she and her sister really was they would turn and run the other way.

"hey Bella!" called Kaoru

Kaoru appeared from around the corner looking for his new friend. he felt comfortable about her as if there was something almost understanding about Bella that made him and his brother open up and feel like they where alive.

"Come on, let's go to class." said Kaoru

Tamaki watched with horror filled eyes as that no good twin took his Bella's hand's and tugged her down the hallway to take her to their first. class he should be the one to take her not that twin.

"Oh yeah.! tamaki We will see you later!" chirped Bella

Tamaki watched his precious little girl walk away laughing and smiling with that no good dobbleganger! Oh no! For a brief moment, Kaoru looked back at Tamaki when bella wasn't paying attention and smiled evilly at him and winked Tamaki almost shrieked, but he couldn't react at all.

" **Oh no! We! KYOYA! MOMMY!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki ran down the hall searching for Kyoya while everyone around was wondering if he had finally lost it. but then again Tamaki was always a odd ball and goofy so they where used to how host king acted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Later that day, the host club entertained their guest's outside having a cherry blossom viewing party. They called it the Ouran Host Club Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet. Tamaki, Kyoya, and both of the twins were dressed as waiters, caring tray's and wine for their guests. Mori, Hunny, Bella, and Haruhi were dressed in traditional yukatas. Bella was having such a good time it felt so good to cut back loose and not to worry about the two vampire's needed to be dead.. plus its been to long since she seen the cherry blossom's well they did plant a few trees at the castle for her but it would take them a while to grow.

"Oh, Hunny, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful?" asked Bella

She cheered from across the lawn waving over to her friend's. Her hand's were in the air trying to touch the cheery blossom's that were falling from the tree's. Hunny laughed at her silliness. He was glad to have Bella as a friend. She would make a good girlfriend to someone worthy of her. He would make sure of that. His face darkened at the thought of Bella heartbroken or hurt by any man but quickly perked up when she finally fell to her knee's in exhaustion. well as much to make them think she was human. The little bundle of fun bounced over to her and hopped in her lap. He grabbed a flower and tucked it behind her ear, Bella blinked at what he had just did something that Jasper alway's did to her.

"There you go!" chirped Hunny

A bunch of flower's swirled around Hunny's head as he spoke. Bella blinked a few times now she understood the thing for rose and kid's. she wished she found the Cullen's she would be able to grant her sister that wish.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl." chirped Hunny

Mori agreed in his silent way as he patted Bella's on the shoulder gently. he felt that there was a deep sadness deep with in her. but in her own time when she trusted them enough to tell them more able why she looked like that. Bella suddenly gushed and embraced Hunny's head with hearts circling her head he was just to cute. she been around Aro and Athendora far to long,

"You know, Hunny you don't have to host me," said Bella

Hunny shook his head in disagreement at what she had just said, he had to fix that about her as well. it seemed something messed up the way she felt about herself. and they way on her own outlook as well.

"No, you deserve to be hosted and to have a smile on her face." chriped Hunny

Bella glowed with happiness and so much joy she hadnt felt in so long. Hunny was a good boy and he would make a good boyfriend to a lucky girl someday. She hugged him again to her rock hard body. he was bring something back that Edward had taken from her. even the Volturi was trying to make her happy. if she could still cry she would.

 **"BELLA!"** yelled Tamaki

Tamaki shouted loudly as the whole garden of girl's and the other member's of the host club all turned their head's to see what was the matter. He strolled up to Bella and pointed his slender finger at her. Haruhi looked to see what the moron was going to do to her poor sister.

"Why were you with Kaoru this morning?" asked Tamaki

Bella bliked a few time's wondering why he was demanding why she was with Kaoru, they where freind's and there wasn't nothing wrong there. so she didn't see no big deal with her going to class with a freind. Steam literary came out both of Tamaki's ear's

 **"WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HAND'S WITH KAORU THIS MORNING! WHY?"** yelled Tamaki

Bella flinched the loudness of his voice was not pleasent to her ear's when he screamed. The club and their customer's peeked in for an answer. Bella shut her eye's as she placed both of her hand's on the side of her head. The vampire was trying to picture what had happened this morning after she had to go out and kill a rouge vampire and them feed.

"He was just being nice as a friend taking me to class. I saw nothing wrong with going to class with a cheer up pain in the ass." said Bella

Tamaki paled in horror at the way Bella said his name. it was filled with some fondness with the word friend.. She was in love with the twin. his mind was going a mile a minute.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in Tamaki mind theater._**

 _Bella was walking in the park wearing the most adorable pink dress with her rich brown wavy hair flowing down her back shinning as the sun caught the light of her hair. Tamaki watched with sparkles in his eyes as she held out her hand to him._

 _"You coming my love? asked Bella_

 _Tamaki leaped forward to grab her around her waist, to take her hand out of the another male's hand came first. It was that shady twin with a perverted look on their face. tamaki paled at the though of the twin doing somethng to his Bella._

 _"Coming, sweetheart." said Kaoru_

 _He smirked he pulled her out of his arm's. as he walked away with her. Tamaki stood in the background trying to make it to bella but he wasnt able to reach the two with horror in his eyes, but they drifted further away from him._

 ** _End of Tamaki mind theater._**

* * *

Tamaki eye's where wide with horror with what he had just thought of. Bella felt his emotion's and she had a hard time figureing them out since they where pushing out in a jumble at once at her. Tamaki grabbed her arm's.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Tamaki

He wailed as tear's came down in face. In the background, all of Bella's customer's had nosebleeds. It was too good to be true. Bella was in a homosexual relationship! Bella blinked at him and her eye's bugged out as she burst out laughing hysterically. hell Emmett would of thought Tamaki be the funnist person to meet since he was well odd.

"Oh for christ sake's Tamaki, really are you hearing yourself. I said he was a friend. both twin's are my friend's. well all of you are my friend's. so snap back to earth my friend we human's don't need you to be going to the nut ward from you going bonker's." said Bella

Everyone snickered at what Bella had just said even Kyoya did that was something they never would of thought someone would say to Tamaki face. Bella rolled her eye's she had been around Caius far to long and picked up on his way of insulting someone.

"Why, Tamaki? if I didn't know any beter I think you are jealous or something?" asked Bella

Bella smirked at Tamaki to see what he was going to say back to that. Tamaki went fire engine red from what Bella had just said, he never would of thought someone was able to be as good as he was.

"I think milord is having a moment," said Hikaru

He and the other host's all looked at him Haruhi only trugged her shoulder's knowing her sister was good at what she did. well even more so after being around the smug vampire king's she never ever met them yet. she wished to one day when they where free to do so.

"Do you think Tama chan will finally say it?" asked Hunny

Mori nodded to what hunny had just asked. All of the host's waited on baited breath for Tamaki to finally admit his feeling's for Bella. Haruhi knew that her sister was able to sense his feeling's if they where not jumbled.

"No, I am not! As your father I won't have it!" shouted Tamaki

Everyone in the host club besides Kyoya and Haruhi _*groaned*._ Bella raised an eyebrow at him s if he was going to order her, she stood up in her seat, and turned her back on him she was going to show the jerk what she was made of.

"Who is going to stop me?" asked Bella

Haruhi saw Kyoya looking at her as if she was going to say something about the way her sister was acting. he was hoping she didn't because he was enjoying this far to much and he knew that he and Bella would get along just fine.

"Just because you are the King of this club doesn't mean that you get to choose who I spend my time with. do you understand me" growled Bella

Tamaki blanched and went into his emo corner and moped like he always did. while Kyoya clapped at what Bella had just did, no one was ever able to contral Tamaki like Bella was able to do. then again she was good at what she does..

"Moron," grumbled Kyoya under his breath.

Just another normal day here at the Host Club nothing new with them. As the host club's viewing party continued and everyone forgot Bella and Tamaki's earlier confrontation, they continued to enjoy the blooming of the sakura blossom's.

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in? The Foley? Worcester? Or the Susie's Gardenia?" asked Tamaki

"They are so lovely, What type do you like, Tamaki?"

The girl;s looked up at Tamaki with starry sparkly eye's, as if he was the most beautiful man in the world then again that went to Bella if she was really a dude. they just didn't know with one who was more beautiful.

"Why none of these compare to you, my princess." said Tamaki smoothly

The girl's blushed and was spechless from what he had just said, Bella arched a brow he was pushing it a tad bit much. but that was his thing not her's even thought his emotion's said different.

"Hello my dear's, are you enjoying our selections?" asked Bella

All the girl's _*sighed*_ with the unnatrual beauty Bella was known to possess. Haruhi rolled her eye's her sister was dazzling the gueast again. but then again she was good at doing and had loads of guest as well.

"Yes, it is all wonderful."

The girl that sat to her left answered softly Bella put on a smile even though it was fake, something else she had gotten off her adopted father's. Aro was known for his sweet fake smile's when he was trying to fool the vampire's in false kindess before he ripped their head's off and set's them on fire.

"That is wonderful my dear. I am sure Kyoya will be pleased to hear that." said Bella smoothly

Haruhi wondered over to bella's table to ask a question about an assignment that they where having. here sister was the known genius she learned everything she knew off her sister growling up until she left to go and help their uncle since he was havinfg such a hard time with taking care of things while working.

"Bella, Haruhi, What do you think? Do you like it?" asked Tamaki

The two girl's while he was still in his host attitude striking a pose. Haruhi said his name in recognition while Bella just smiled sadly in his direction. she felt something like lonlyness in his emotion's she wondered what his life was like.

"A cherry blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? In our case, we're busier being loved than spreading love to others." said Tamaki

Bella and Haruhi looked at him wondering what he was trying to prove to them. whatever it was it wasn't working for them. Bella looked at him as if he was lost into his own little world once again.

"You're in full bloom in many senses," said Haruhi dryly.

"He starting to remind me of Aro when he was trying to act like this." said Bella

Bella turned to face her two club mate's with a sad smile she missed her adoptive father's sometime's. even though it was adopton by soul bonding and venom. they where good guys but feared by the vampire world.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru

Hikaru using his right arm to wrap around her neck as he interrupted the exchange between the other three hosts. he wanted to mess with Tamaki, and he knew how to do so, his brother knew what he was trying to do so he went over to Bella.

"Bella." said Kaoru

Kaoru grabbed Bella the same way but around the waist instead. Tamaki was standing in the background frozen like an idiot that he was known to be with his mouth wide open and a finger up as if he was going to say something.

"What have you two chosen as your elective courses this semester?" the twin's asked together.

"How about French Conversation?"

"We should just take the same courses."

"Because, as you know, we're," the twins said together,

Turning their head's around in Tamaki's direction with evil grin's on their faces, Tamaki _*gasped*_ and paled in horror at the evil twin's where doing. Kyoya smirked he did enjoy watching when Tamaki was getting treated the way he was. he was a good freind but there was sometime's he was annoying. Tamaki went to his emo corner again and moped around like he does.

"I think that it would be fun. Don't you think?" asked Bella

Bella got so far into kaoru face her lip's near to his to see what he would do. she was enjoying this far to much. Kaoru's face turned a deep red not sure what was going on. Bella smirked and brushed him off her.

"I don't want to hear it!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki cries making everyone looked at him as if he was crazy sometime's they wondered if he was. He must spoken with Kyoya and, from the diagrams and charts Kyoya was gesturing to, it was clear their topic of conversation was Haruhi.

"At least I still have Bella!" said Tamaki proudly

Bella turned her head slowly toward's them wondering why his parent's never put him on med's. he really really needed some. her eye's turned into slits when she heard her name in their conversation she didnt like her name beinf brought up.

"Actually," Kyoya continued,

Kyoya not paying heed to Bella's change in mood since she was proecting but he didn't know that. so he went over to explain to Tamaki and the pea for a brain that he was born with. why didn't his father never give him med's.

"You see here Bella is in the same year as her schedule, Bella only spend's a few hours here, so your involvement in her life only amounts 2%." said Kyoya

"Stop it! I don't want to hear it!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki started wailing uncontrollably with his hand's covering his ear's. He quickly grabbed Bella's shoulder's and squeezed her tightly he needed to get her to understand what he wanted her to understand.

"Haruhi, Bella, you have to stop hanging out with those shady twins all of the time." ranted Tamaki

"Shady! Take a good look at yourself, boss!" both of the twins shouted.

"Wait! That is it," said Tamaki

Tamaki began as he backed away from Bella and came to a sudden realization about something. Bella had a bad feeling about what he was about start rambling about now. it would seem he lived in his own world.

"We can't hide the fact that you and Haruhi are girls from the school any longer." said Tamaki

Bella and Haruhi were staring at him with annoyed looks on their faces. Bella wanted to just smack him or drain him but then again she was going to avoid draining him. while Kyoya was writing away in his little black book.

"All Daddy wants you is for you to go back to being the young ladies you used to be, to surround yourself with girlfriends and live a wholesome life." cried Tamaki

Tamaki took Bella by the shoulders once more and began to shake her. Bella eye twitched in anoyance. she now hated acting like a human. damned Cullen's had it easy when they had to act like human. she had to deal with the nut job who needed to be in a padded room.

"Change back now! Change right now!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki had fake tear's streamed down his face as he continued to shake her. Haruhi was wondered when her sister was going to push him off, she had to admit being half vampire was ok but Bella was full vampire since she had the full transformation.

"There is no need to rush thing's, They are going to be found out soon enough." said Hikaru

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru finished.

"Physical...Examination?"

both girls repeated simultaneously with bright smiles. All of the Host's eyes were boring into the female's as they sudden realized the implications the physical exam would have. even though the Volturi had made the school not to give Bella one. it would not turn out very good if they found out she had no heart beat and not the correct tempture.

"So we really will be found out," said Haruhi

Bella only shrugged it seemed that her sister would have to since she was only half vampire and still have a heart beat and human tempture. while herself was not able to because they would wonder why she was a dead person walking around. they would maybe think she was a zombie that would be to funny.

"It's really not bad for me, I won't get into any trouble if people find out about me. since aro made a special note about her not getting a exam" said Bella

"True Aro is a genius in doing so. but If people find out, it's not like we can do anything about it." said Haruhi

The Host Club blanched at how they where talking about being found out. as if they wanted the whole school to think they came out of the closet or something. but they had to put their head's together to see if they could see what they could come up with.

* * *

 _Meanwhilw Tamaki mind theater_

 _A girl in a yellow dress with long rich brown shiny hair flowing down her back was standing alone until she heard a voice call her from behind. said person wondered who it was her copper eye's truned to see who was calling her name only to see Tamaki_

 _"Been waiting long?" asked Tamaki_

 _He and Kagome stood in a middle of a large crowd of Ouran students. they all where jealous of the beauty that Bella held,. she was more beautiful than any other female that he had ever came acrossed._

 _"What's wrong? You have a gloomy face." asked Tamaki_

 _Bella looked down slightly and to the side blushing. as if she felt ashamed as everyone watched her. and *gawked* at her as if they wanted to make her their's. even the male teacher's where drooling at the woman._

 _"Because it is like everyone is looking at me. I feel so embarrassed." whsispered Bella_

 _A hand suddenly grasped her chin and pulled her face up. She looked into the violet eyes of Tamaki as an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. showing all the males who she belonged to so they wouldn't touch her._

 _"They're looking at you because you are beautiful, Don't worry. I will protect you." said Tamaki_

 _Bella tightened her grip on Tamaki's uniform while they walked off together. Tamaki walking with his head held up showing them how smug he looked that he had the best female and beautiful female in the world._

 _End Tamaki theater._

* * *

Tamaki was in his chair finishing his fantasy of him twirling Bella while she laugh's. Meanwhile in the background, Bella was glaring at him as she straightened her tie. almost tempted to slip into his mind and rape it to see why he looked so perverted and drooling about.

"While I don't know what you are thinking of, I know for a fact I'm a part of it." said Bella

The twin's went over to her and watched Tamaki drooling about something. they had to wonder if he was lost in his own little memory or something. I seemed it was a good one this time and not sure what it was about.

"Don't you think you should help us instead of getting caught up in your fantasies?" asked Hikaru irritably.

Tamaki snapped out of his delightful mind theater. he wondered if he could see his Bella into one of the school uniform's. he never knew why she was put into this school with a male uniform he never asked.

"So anxious, Hikaru, when you are so obviously blinded by your jealously. I have already seen the outcome of this series, This story is obviously a romantic school comedy. Bella and I are the main character's so that mean's we are love interest's." said Tamaki

"You know, Tamaki. if I was found out as a girl, then I would not be able to say in the host club and surely someone would ask me out." said Bella

Bella eye's glinted with evil something that was known back in Volterra. she was better than her adoptive father Caius in anger. she had made lesser vampire's fall to her feet in fear with the look and plus she also used some of the powers she had.

Bella walked away leaving the pale Tamaki staring at her backside something he had to admit that she had a rather fine ass. the other host club members had those thought's as well about her nice ass.

"And the same goes for Haruhi." said Bella

"You know, if Bella and Haruhi dressed in girl's clothe's, they would be very pretty!" chirped Hunny

"They both did dress like girls in middle school, so they must have been pretty popular with all of the boys," Hikaru mused aloud.

"Yes," Kyoya added,

"Haruhi received a confession about ever month or so and I am willing to add that while in middle school and high school in Fork's Washington U.S.A she was in high school Bella did attract a lot of boy's everyday. and she had a boy freind but no one never knew what happened to the relationship. I can't even find the information on said name of the boufriend" said Kyoya

He could not find any information about Bella it seemed there people who knew how to cover up things. Bella _*sighed*_ and sat by the window staring out into the grounds until she glanced at the boys during their conversation.

"You know, We all would think it would be irritating to watch a bunch of guys flirting with them all the time." said Hikaru

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed.

Suddenly a white board appeared out of nowhere. Bella did not pay much attention as she sat down on the window seat. Haruhi wondered over slowly before facing the Host Club again her sister had the lost look in her eyes again.

"I've got it! You guys are worried because if they find out that I'm a girl, then I can't be a host. Therefore, I can't repay my debt. unless my sister payed it off." said Haruhi

Bella shrugged the look off as if she didn't care. and really she didn't care about the whole matter other than wanting to kill Tamaki and Kyoya both at the moment. hell doubting that her two fathers and uncle would care if she drained them,

"I am only in this club because of you sister dear, so whatever you decide I will go off of. since your as stubborn as I am" said Bella

The twin's, Hunny and Tamaki _*gasped*_ at the way Bella had just said that. she had no caring like she normally has in her voice as if she went monotone after Kyoya said about her ex in explaining to them.

"Do something! The subject's don't appear to have any motivation." the twin's cried to Tamaki

"Ugh! What an uncooperative heroine's." said Tamaki

Tamaki was lost in his own thoughts once again. as if he was trying to insult people and not even thinking about it. and that was something he was known to do. lucky enough that he hasn't gotten his ass kciked for it yet.

"Are you saying you both hate being hosts?" asked Tamaki

He stood up and pointed toward's Bella dramatically as if he was trying to make her feel bad. Bella only looked at him as if she wanted to kill him as if he was going to be missed if her was gone.

"That you guys hate this club!" cried Tamaki

"To be honest, I would have to say yes. not to be mean in all its just I'm not gay by no mean's. I'm doing this because im bored. along helping my sister" said Bella

Well everyone got Haruhi to agree to go along with the plan, Kaoru turned his attention to Bella they knew since she was a princess back in Volterra since they can't get Bella the same way with her sister.

"What do we need to do for you to cooperate?" asked Kaoru

Kaoru as he looked down a few inches to look into her eye's. those rare eye's that you never seen on any other female. they didn't even know that was not her real eye color it was red since she was a human drinker the animal blood was nasty and not filling for her. never knew why the Cullen's did it.

"Sorry nothing really." said Bella

Before she could elaborate, Kaoru stated skeptically that she did not want anything. then again shhe had about everything. but there had to be something that she wanted out there and they could get here. but then again she never wanted to be human again.

"I do not want anything since I have everything along with a country. I will go along with your plan for nothing. even though how lame and stupid it may be. hell I came up with better ones" grumbled Bella

Kaoru was happy along with the other host's they would be lost with out her. she came attached to the small female while she and her sister ccame into their lives. but was a bit suspicious why she would go along free when they offered her anything. He then heard Bella mutter under her breath.

"Besides, messing with Tamaki could be fun even if it is just once. I need payback for him fantasizing something about me. little over dramatic pervert." grumbled Bella

Kaoru grinned and was already on the same track. As Tamaki was fantasizing earlier, he would say random lines aloud; he probably didn't even realize it. There was a lot of payback to issue. even though Bella was indeed the best of the best at getting revenge.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

It was the day of the examination and class 1-A was making their way down to the examination room. When they entered it, there were several nurses and doctors lined up to greet them. Bella and Haruhi sweat dropped. Bella had been living rich for a few year's now even before her change but she just could never than killing the vampire's who needed it was something she did adjust to since it helped her with her anger.

"Welcome students!" they all chorused with a smiling face.

"W-What in Dante seven hell's is all this?" asked Bella in shock.

"Just another physical exam," Hikaru answered.

"The usual," Kaoru replied.

Bella never wanted to run from anything in her life. she had to admit this would be the first time she wanted to run away from the doctors and nurses. then she pictured Carlisle acting like this it kinda freaked her out a tad bit.

"Excuse me, Hitachiin brothers. please follow me so we can have your height measured,"

A nurse walked towards the group with a small smile on her face. Bella had to put the mental sheild up so she didn't feel and hear all the perverted thought's and feeling around from all the female's.

"Mr. Fujiok? Are you ready to take your chest measurements now?"

Bella turned her hand's in her pockets her glass's back on. The female's were gathered outside to see Haruhi unclothed. it seemed every female in this school are all perverts and got off on about anything that was sent their way.

"I am Haruhi Fujioka," said Tamaki

That idiot king opened the curtain with such a serious look on his face wearing a brown wig with his shirt unbuttoned. Bella rolled her eyes before turning away from the scene and faced Kyoya seeing if he was the one who thought of this one.

"We already had a special boy's clinic set up for Haruhi and Bella to have their exam," said Kyoya

Kyoya informed Tamaki. He told the two girl's where to go. Haruhi headed to the door, but Bella stood still don't they listen whens he told them that Aro had the exam waved from her or any exam for that matter.

"Why didn't you tell me!" cried Tamaki

Kyoya pushed his glass's back on his face with a devious grin. he ahd learned alot since Bella was in the host club on how to be more evil with getting revenge and Tamaki was easy to get back at as well.

"I also had to get payback for being called a home side character." said Kyoya

Bella snicker she was teaching them how to be evil it seemed., abd it was rather amusing to her seeing they where using the trick's they hd seen her do and it seemed to work on the complete moron,

"Why are you not going my precious daughter?," asked Tamaki

Tamaki as he turned to Bella who just looked as if they should of listened to her back in the club room yesterday before they came to the exam. Everyone was also confused when she did not join Haruhi.

"You see, I am demitted from this examination as long as I submit my medical results from another facility back in Volterra. the king's convinced the chairman that I was not supposed to have another doctor or nurse examine me because they do not know of my medical history." said Bella

"Why didn't you tell us?" the twins and Tamaki screamed.

"You never asked." said Bella

She smiled evilly at they way they all looked. at it was true that they never asked on why that she was able to skip exam. even though it was because she would be cast off as the walking dead since she was indeed dead.

"That was my own payback." said Bella

Tamaki cried at how evil bella was when it came down to him. it seemed she acted like she hated him or that she wanted to beat his ass for some reason. wasn't he lovable to all those around him,

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 part one!_

* * *

Another day in the host club they where cosplaying once again. all their guest gathered around them eyes sparkling and drooling at what they all had one for the theme they where doing today.

"Tamaki why are you so beautiful?"

One of the Host Club's many guests asked in an awed tone. She was one of the small groups of girls who had managed to secure a seat closest to the Host Club 'King' out of the large group of girls that surrounded him on the tatami mats that the host sat upon. He had on a layered kimono of different shades of brown and purple and white with a purple ribbon tied into the hair at the side of his head to help attach short extensions to his hair and make a ponytail.

"So that I may catch your eye for possibly a second longer," said Tamaki

Tamaki answered the girl smoothly as he ran his hand through his light blonde bangs. the girl sighed with love with hearts in her eyes. while Tamaki did what he does best. Bella watched from where she was at she wondered how he does it when he emotions spoke differently.

"Why is your voice so mellow?"

Another girl asked, several of the girl's gasping in delight at the host's actions. her head was tilted to the side in confusions. but eithe way she loved anything that Tamaki does so she and his other guest didn't care one bit.

"So that my feelings of passion might reach your delicate heart all the much sweeter," said Tamaki smoothly

Tamaki answered as tears came to his beautiful eyes. he thought about Bella when he does his host duties he never met a female that affected him the way she did. The girls eyes started to tear up at the sight of their beloved host almost crying.

"You two wear matching kimonos too?"

A girl with cropped blue hair asked the Hitachiin twins from her seat not far from Tamaki's group. the twin's smirked and was about to get to work on what they normally does during the host club hour's.

"Yes," the Hitachiin twins answered in unison

They were wearing matching blue and yellow kimonos with green hair clips helping hold back the parts in their hair. The two were sitting in simplistic bamboo chairs with a sign in between them that read love. The two motioned around the room at their friend's.

"Nearly everything you see us wear was designed by our mother. If you would like, we can take an order for something." said the twins

The two motioned towards their own kimonos with opposite hands to show everyone who had their family work. all the girls smiled widly from what they where seeing even with Bella they had hearts in their turned in his seat to grab his younger brother's chin and force him to look up at him

"But the only one to help you take off your kimono will be me, Kaoru." whispered Hikaru

"Hikaru, you're embarrassing me in front of our guests," said Kaoru

Kaoru had a slight blush coloring his face and tears welling in his hazel eyes. Their two guests began to scream in delight at their show of affection. they wished their new brothers where going to act like the twins it would be so hot.

"Haruhi! Bella!"

Three girls called together to the two male brothers who they wished would act like the twins. they left from their cushions on a area of elevated tatami mats and made their way over to the guest.

"Yes my dear's?" asked Bella smoothly

Bella had her host smile and her smooth way to talking the girls. turning towards the girls. She was wearing a pale blood red kimono with a white ribbon tied into her hair. Haruhi on the other hand had on a shell pink and dark green kimono with a white ribbon in her hair. The two slowly walked over to their waiting customers. As they were stepping up onto the mats, Haruhi stepped on the long and bulky kimono that pooled at her feet. She tripped over it and landed on her hands and knees on the mat.

"Are you alright brother dear?" asked Bella

Turning rather gracefully in her own bulky kimono to help her best friend up. Their guests watched eagerly pulled her sister kimono up to her knee and saw it was scratched but no blood. Bella kissed her sister knee and helped her up. while watching the girls scream like they where someone famous.

"Haruhi looks like a cute girl!"

One of Haruhi's regular guests cried happily, her hands on her cheeks as she blushed in pure delight. and happy to see that their new brothers where like the twins now. they just hoped that they stayed that way.

"Bella looks like a handsome noble from history books and royalty that he is known to be!"

One of Bella's regular guests cried wit blood squiring out of her nose, bella was lucky she fed before the club started since there was so much blood around with the girls has nose bleeds. moving in the same way as the other girl.

"They're just like the twin's!"

The third girl, the newer guests of the Host Club, cried happily. The three girls squealed once again in delight as Haruhi and Bella settled on two cushions next to each other. The two hosts glanced at each other and _*sighed*_ softly at the girls would get off on about anything.

"You've been getting a steady stream of customers lately, haven't you?" said Kyoya

Kyoya sat on a cushion in front of a table just behind the two girls' area. Both hosts looked over their shoulders to see him writing in a large paper tablet with a paint brush. Kyoya had on a slim brown kimono with a yellow sash around his middle. He flashed them his host smile.

"Keep it up. We don't plan on charging you interest on your original debt, Haruhi. So, both of you keep working hard to pay it off." said Kyoya

Haruhi blinked at his thin smile for a moment before she leaned close to Bella's ear to whisper to her and wondered if she was thinking the same thing. by the way her eye was twitching it looked like she wanted to drain him.

"Why do we deal with these idiots?" whispered Haruhi

"For one, sister dear it's your entire fault we are in this mess with your clmusy self, And two, it's your entire fault." whispered Bella

Haruhi glared at her sister not long ago she was as clumsy as she was. but she wouldn't be after she comes full vampire. she let out a _*sigh*_ wondered if her sister was going to snap sooner or later.

Bella grinned at her before Haruhi and ruffled her hair something that she always enjoyed when they where kids. they started smiling right along with her. The two began to giggle softly as they turned back to their guests.

"Haru-chan! Bells!" chirped Hunny

They heard the high pitched call of the small senior of the Host Club. The two girls turned to see Hunny walking towards them. He was wearing a long yellow kimono over a shorter pink kimono. The small boy was rubbing his tears out of his large brown eyes and carrying a small straw sandal as he came up to them.

"I lost one of my sandals!" cried Hunny

The two girls slid off of their platform to come to their upperclassman. Haruhi knelt down to be eye level with the older teen who was just adorbale to bella she couldnt help it he was so much like a kid it made her motherly side come out.

"Weren't you just wearing it Hunny?" asked Bella

Mori walked up behind his smaller comrade before kneeling down and lifting the smaller boy's foot. He was wearing a long, thin, deep brown kimono that had a light pink sash holding it together. Mori placed a small brown sandal that matched the one in Hunny's hand on the blonde's foot

"Mitsukuni, I noticed you dropped this." said Mori

Hunny jumped into Mori's arms with tears in his eyes. Bella smiled brightly they where just to cute togther. but then again they seem as close as brother would be other than cousins. Haruhi looked over at her sister seeing a smile on her face.

"Takashi!" chriped Huuny

Bella walked towards Kyoya's table and sat across from him. Kyoya flashed her host smile and continued to write before she spoke to him with a raised eyebrow. she knew that smile wasn't him and totally fake she wanted to see a real smile one day.

"Teary scenes seem to be spreading through the Host Club lately. I wonder why?" asked Bella

"I wonder how everyone can cry so suddenly," said Haruhi

Haruhi as she looked around the room at all of the teary hosts. She took a step back to turn towards Bella and jumped on her sisters back wondering what it felt how Hunny road on his cousin back and she had to admit it was fun. Bella smiled and knowning they where going to be doing this from now on since her sister was now comfortable. all the girls scream as blood shot out of their noes. Bella accidentally backed into Hikaru. A small blue bottle fell out of his pocket and Haruhi jumped up her sisters back and bent to pick it up it looked like what her sister uses since she was unable to cry. She frowned at the small bottle in her hand.

"Fake tears?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru and Kaoru came to her sides with identical grins on their mirrored faces. Hikaru leaned into her and took his bottle of tears back from her. they knew that Bella used them since she had some medical issue that she cant produce her own tears.

"There isn't a girl around that wouldn't swoon when she sees a guy cry," Kaoru elaborated

"Isn't that cheating though?" asked Haruhi

Bella narrowed her eyes now that is just screwed up. she didn't have no choice in the matter to use fake tears vampires cant make tears. they have venom glaze their eyes to show that they where sad.

"Shouldn't you try to cry yourself in a situation that deems tears needed?" asked Bella

"Don't be so uptight," said Kaoru

Kaoru grinned at her as he poked her cheek. he wondered why she was always so cold. but it was a soothing coldness so he didn't mind the coldness of her skin even though it should pop questions in his mind.

"Here, this is for you," Hikaru said

Hikaru handing Haruhi a small sweet that was shaped as a pink flower. The flower was in a glass box that fit perfectly in Haruhi's palm. she blinked at it wondering what she should do with it. Bella smiled that was sweet of him to give her sister.

"I can have this?" asked Haruhi

She wondered in amazement, staring down at the flower with wide eyes she had to say it was pretty. maybe she could place it where they remember her other and bella mother. Bella mother looked just like her well when Bella was human that is.

"How charming!" the twins called together

The twins moving away to go stand by Hunny and Mori who where watching from where they where seated at. while Bella was still smiling at her sister who looked like a kid on christmas morning.

"Haruhi, you like sweets?"

A couple of the girls asked, coming up to her shyly with smiles on their faces, they had to say he looked cute the way he looked at the little pink flower. then again what didnt haruhi look cute doing.. her brother was just the handsome beauty.

"No, not at all,"said Haruhi

Haruhi told them, surprised by their assumption. She glanced up at them before smiling slightly at the sweet in her hand as her eyes went soft as she thought what she could do with the small pink flower.

"It still might be a nice memorial offering for my mother and bella mother.." said Bella softly

All of the girls in the room stared at her as she smiled happily at the small sweet. They soon began to murmur and blush at the sight of Haruhi's soft expression. Bella never knew he mother since she died when she was born. Haruhi mother hated her so thats why she was sent to her uncle and his wife as a baby not by her real father own free will.

"How admirable of you!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki appearing by her and ruining the kind moment for the guests, though many did swoon at the sight of Tamaki crying slightly at whay haruhi had just said. it was just so sweet and sad. plus Bella never talked about her mother as if she never knew her.

"Such devotion to your mother! Here, take as many as you want!" cried Tamaki

Haruhi looked at him with disgust as he started to pile the small sweets into her cupped hands. she wasnt really going to put it where her mother and Bella mother memory was at. it would be to weard.

"Are those fake tears too?" asked Bella

Bella asked quietly so none of the guests could hear, but the others hosts could if they listened. Haruhi coughed to hide the laugh she let out at her friend's question. Hunny slipped to stand behind her and thump her back lightly as she coughed, the little boy thinking she had choked on her tea.

"How can you say that?" asked Tamaki

Suddenly getting very serious and his tears disappearing as if his tears dried up. Bella looked at him as if she was not amused. and she really wasn't to someone who cant cry no more. and these fools as that ability and just used the fake one to make girls feel bad for him.

"My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host! Well, are you impressed? Have you fallen for me again?" asked Tamaki

"Not really complete idiot." said Bella

Bella answered in a bored tone showing she was not amused by the fakness, turning to see Haruhi looking at her curiously. Haruhi sat down next to Bella and the two began to talk quietly. Hunny fell asleep in Mori's arms not too far away, the twins yawned and began to slump to the floor, and Kyoya continued to write in his journal like he normally does.

"My overtures just don't seem to reach you, huh, Bella?" cried Tamaki

Being very dramatic. Haruhi glanced up at him with very bored eyes. while her sister looking like she was about to smack him into the wall for making her ears hurt from his cries. and she had to admit since she was half vampire she had that little issue and well.

"Perhaps I should alter my character somewhat." said Tamaki

Bella's attention returned to her as she noticed a girl hiding behind a pillar as if she was nervous about something. Tamaki stopped what he was saying and looked towards the girl as well. The rest of the hosts seemed to get interesting once again and looked towards their guest.

"So we have a brand new guest?" the twins voiced

Standing from their slump on the floor. The two made their way to the girl. they wondered who she was they never seen the girl before. and they never heard of any new students coming into the school anytime soon.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in,"said Kaoru

Kaoru producing a rose out of his kimono sleeve. The girl seemed to gasp in shock as if he was using magic for the rose to come out of no where. she looked around as if she was searching for someone thats was in the club rroom.

"It isn't any fun just to watch," Hikaru continued

He draped himself over his brother's should and also produced a rose. The girl backed away slightly so the hosts could now see that she had long brown hair with a large pink bow resting at the top of her head.

"Come on," they said together

The girl started to stutter under her breath and took a step back. Bella eye's went soft thinking something had happened to her to make her act that way.. but she couldn't get a good look on her emotions since they where all over the place.

"Aren't I always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guests," Tamaki reprimanded

He appeared behind the new girl with a rose in his wondered what was the big idea with handing out roses. not as if it was going to impress someone. He extended his hand to the girl and smiled at her warmly.

"Here, don't be afraid, princess." said Tamaki smoothly

He took ahold of her chin and got close to her face, giving her his natural host smile. Bella crossed her legs and sat back to watch the show that was about to happen. she finally locked on her emotions and thought it was not going to be pretty.

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club." said Tamaki smoothly

"No! Don't touch me, you phony!"

The girl yelled suddenly, slapping Tamaki's face in order to move him away from her. The rest of the Host Club froze behind Tamaki and were forced to look on with shock clear on their face at the new girl's sudden violence. Kyoya looked over to Bella and saw she was snickering at what they where all seeing. even though it was kinda funny.

"I'm. . . a phony?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki questioned as he clutched his face, surprise and hurt clear in his large eyes. that was a low blow and a stab at his own pride. he thought he was the best at the host club other than bella who was not into his charms. and not who ever was this girl was she didn't like him.

"Yes, you are a phony!"

The girl yelled with sudden confidence. She pointed at him with a fierce look in her large brown eyes. Bella and the twins had to rush into another room and bursted out laughing happy she didnt have to breath no more this was priceless.

"I can't believe you are the prince figure of this club! The prince figure does not go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid? It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Mediocre! The pits!"

the girl continued to abuse Tamaki not even noticing that she was kinda entertaining everyone else in the host club. Kyoya looked over to the room where he noticed Haruhi was in with her sister and the twins laughing their asses off. he wanted to join in the fun they where having but he had to hold his laughter seemed to physically take all of these insults. By the time she was done yelling at him, Tamaki felt like he had been struck by lightning. He staggered slightly and then, slowly, he began to fall backwards.

"Oh, it's a new technique!" said Hikaru

Hikaru noticed as Tamaki began to fall. The twins and Hunny watched him closely with awed looks on their faces. they came back out seeing Tamaki fall backwards snickering here and there because it was priceless this chick was awesome..

"By any chance, are you-?" said Kyoya

Kyoya began to say before the girl tackled him, shocking him and the Host Club as the two nearly fell from the force of the tackle. everyone eyes where wide in horror from what they where seeing.

"Kyoya my love! I've wanted to meet you! My own prince!"

She cooed as she tightened her hold on him. Bella watching with horror now her amusement gone, they chick was funny but now they where thinking that she was a nut job stalker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone sat on the sofa's as they listened to what the brand new crazy chick that waltzed into their lives. and what she had said made them want to wash their brain's out with soap..

"Fiancée?" asked Hikaru

The girl that was now sitting on a couch in the Third Music Room, disbelief clear on his and his brother's matching faces. they hid the look of horror in their eye's. they wondered what in the world she saw in Kyoya.

"Kyoya's?" said Kaoru

The twins looking at each other with wide eyes as they leaned over the couch opposite the girl that Kyoya was sitting on. she had a wide bright smile. Bella thought she needed to get rid of the bow in her hair.

"Yes. My name is Hoshakuji Reng I will be transferring into Class 1-A tomorrow." said Renge

The girl answered politely, smiling at all of them. Bella _*groaned*_ it was just her luck that the new crazy chick in the school was going to be in her and her sister class. she rather spend the class with victoria and Edward instead of this crazy chick. The Host Club turned when they heard a loud thump. They saw Tamaki sulking in his emo Corner growling mushrooms appearing all around him as he spun his finger on the floor.

"Look, he is mad .Tono is just mad that Mommy kept something from Daddy." asked the twins

The twin's commented on what Tamaki was doing. The two turned to each other and grinned wildly. while Bella wondered why the bloody hell he called Kyoya mommy that is a tad bit disturbing.

"Whatever," Kyoya muttered

He glanced up at the twins with a thin smile on his face that creeped the twins out. he even sat next to Bella since for some reason he felt safe around her and thinking she would save his ass from the crazy stalker of his.

"Are you really trying to make this married couple thing stick?" asked Kyoya

Bella chocked on her own venom when he had just said that. Kyoya looked at her and patted her back he always love the soothing coldness of her skin. it was helping his nerves even though he didn't know she was pushing some of her empath abilitys into him.

"It was indeed love at first sight!" chirped Renge

Renge called their attention back to her as she cooed at Kyoya. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she clutched her hands against her cheek. they looekd at her wondering what she was going to be ranting about now.

"The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one else was looking. And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty!" ranted Renge

everyone looked at kyoya with horror. Bella had to think if Kyoya did that its like Aro and Caius doing that it made you shiver in horror even thinking about something like that. Haruhi didn't miss what her sister had just done.

"Who are you talking about?" the twins wondered

Both thoroughly confused by the girl's words about their cold-hearted friend. while they looked at Bella who had a look of horror on her face from what she was saying they wondered what she was thinking that made her look like that.

"Could you have the wrong person?" asked Haruhi

She looked at her sister who was looking even more like she thought of something that made ther think of horror. Kyoya was wondering why the hell she looked like that he was sure as hell not that bad was he.

"No! You can't fool these eyes!" Renge yelled at Haruhi

The twins started to clung to Bella in confusion from the words that did not match the Kyoya they knew and Haruhi looked at Renge as if she was insane stalker that they would not know how to get rid of..

"He is someone who is kind to everyone, and yet does not seek to have anyone take notice of him. He loves solitude, but is quite lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game 'Uki-Doki Memorial,' Ichijo Miyabi-kun, and that's you!" cheered Renge

Bella _*groaned*_ jane loved that guy and she couldn't stand the show. now she was stuck with another Jane. but then again Jane wasn't crazy she just like to make people who insulted her mistresses and masters.

"Sh-She's an otaku!" said Bella

The Host Club _*sighed*_ in relief they where starting to think she had gone craz, all of them fearing that she had gone mad. Soon the Host Club found themselves sitting together at a pair of couches as Renge ran around behind Kyoya with hearts in her eyes.

"I see now. You are infatuated with the character and are projecting the infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged," said Kyoya

Bella flinched at the way he had just spoken to their new crazy person. it seemed hat they where going to have to deal with this no matter what. but they where also praying that she was going to leave on her free will,

"Deluded, you say?Then that story of her being your fiancée is-?" asked Tamaki

"I don't ever remember acknowledging that, For one thing, I've never even met her before today." said Kyoya

He shrugged and adjusted his glasses before he continued on. haruhi and Bella looked at her wondering what the hell was gonna happened now. it seemed the girl knew of his somehow. and from what Bella gotten from her memories it was a Kyoya infested room she lives in back in france.

"According to my information. Kyoya administers everything about this club." said Kyoya

Everyone nodded not sure what to say. now they had this feeling that they would not be getting rid of her. Bella wondered if she could get away draining this female since she was just annoying and it would be no loss to the world.

"The director? That's perfect! I've always dreamed of being the drawing card of someone's business!" cheered Renge

Renge clasping her hands together with stars in her eyes as if she had a mind theater as well. and Bella slipped out of her mind from the peverted memory she had just seen. this crazy chick and Kyoya having wild kinky sex. Bella shivered and wanted to wash her brain clean now.

"We don't need one, we are a host club after all," the twins noted

Annoyance clear on their faces. Both clearly disliked the girl that would soon be joining their class, but were trying their best not to be cruel to a guest wanting her to leave so they could have some normal life well other with Tamaki that is.

"I've made up my mind,"said Renge

Renge continued as if she didn't hear them. She stood up and moved so the entire Host Club was in her view before she pointed at them, oozing confidence as she grinned at them. makig them look with more horror than they already was feeling.

"I'm going to be this host club's manager!" announced Renge

"Is this really alright Kyoya?" asked Bella

"She's the daughter of a client that is important to the Ohtori family,I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite." said Kyoya

Yet to the whole Host Club wondered why the hell do they have to deal with her. it was his family problem not theirs. hell the three kids would of drained her by now if it was them. and Bella wouldn't blame them.

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 part two_

* * *

The Host Club was sitting around talking about the incident yesterday when Renge hesitantly came in. looking like she had something up her sleeve as if she planned soemthing interesting out. other than the host club thinking that she might kill them if they dont fallow what the crazy person say's.

"Everyone," chirped Renge

She called hesitantly, causing all of them to turn toward's her. She took a few more steps into the room so now everyone could see that she was holding something behind her back. they where hopping she didn't decide to slaughter them all with a knife behind her back.

"Renge, your drawing card, has baked you some cookies!" chriped Renge

Bella and Haruhi along with the twin's wondered if she posioned them or have something in them that could control their mind. you never know when I comes down to crazy people these day's they can do about anything.

"Oh how ladylike! I'm moved!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki cooed from the other side of the open door. Renge scowled at him and moved her little bag of cookies away from him. they where not for him they where for the man she loved.

"I didn't bake them for you, you phony prince," said Renge coldly.

Tamaki resided himself to his personal emo Corneronce again in utter defeat from the younger girl's words. not like he wanted to eat her nasty poisoned cookies anyways, they would probably kill him.

"They are a bit burnt, but I know what you are going to say, Kyoya my love," chirped Renge

As she walked up to Kyoya. Anything you make will be delicious, Renge the love struck girl thought happily, holding her cheek as a light blush formed on her face. She sighed softly from her mind thater. Bella tried not to gag they smelled bad and even if she was human she wouldnt even eat those.

"You're right, these are burnt," said Hunny

Hunny taking a small bite of one of the hard sweet's Bella cringed from what his faced looked liked. Mori took the hard burnt cookies away from his cousin worried for his health and safety.

"Mitsukuni, stop. They are bad for you," lectured Mori

Mori quickly appeared next to his cousin, trying to get the small blonde to spit out the cookie. Renge turned around and seemed to attack the two with a Medusa like appearance. The twins took this chance with Renge's cookies to show off their closeness with Haruhi to a flustered Tamaki.

"Haruhi, let's share a cookie," said Kaoru

Placing a cookie in her mouth before she could respond, then breaking it apart by biting on the other end of the cookie. Bella watched her sister seeing what she had to say about the nasty cookies hell she wouldn't even eat them.

"Ah, Haruhi, you have crumbs on your cheek," said Hikaru

Hikaru tilting her head slightly to the side and towards him before he licked the crumbs off. Tamaki immediately started to call them perverts and sexual harassers as Haruhi just stood there and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess they became a classmate trio when no one was looking," said Kyoya

Smiling softly at the older three hosts as Tamaki freaked out about the twins touching Haruhi. Haruhi just seemed to shrug off their actions as the way the twins were and started to head over to Bella.

"No! Your reaction is all wrong!" cried Tamaki

He grabbed her face so she'd look at him, making the girl stop in her tracks wondering what the hell he was trying to do now. it seemed that he was on one of his ranting moods again it seemed that they twins made his moods change.

"This is where you are supposed to rebuff them and then casually brush them aside!" creid Tamaki

"Please stop sexual harassing me,?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi replied blankly, refusing to look at the older teen. Her reaction seemed to get Tamaki even more riled up. Bella just walked up and pulled Haruhi away from the group with Tamaki slinking after the two girls as they walked back to the calm hosts.

"No! It's all too tepid!" said Renge

Renge suddenly yelled at the whole group. They all turned to her, shock clear on their faces wondering if the crazy chick forotten her happy pill's this moring. Bella arched a brow at her wondering what she should do.

"Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a 'dark' side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it's only a matter of time before everyone gets tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya's precious business! As manager, starting today, I'm changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!" explained Renge

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell was going on. she was on one of her rants as well. they wondered if she and tamaki would be good together by the way they acted. She pointed to Hunny, causing the small blonde to have tears form in his large brown eyes.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're the same as a baby!" ranted Renge

She continued on her ran, ignoring his tears as they began to flow as he clung to Bella's back like he did with Mori, her back was as strong as Mori's was how in the world such a small thing be so strong.

"As such, you are now 'The cute face that is actually a thug!' Morinozuka-senpai, you're the 'Childhood-friend flunky!' The twins will be basketball players 'Shut up in their own world!' Haruhi, you are an honor student faced with 'Intense bullying!' Bella, you are the honor student that is 'Hiding a secret!' And, Tam-" ranted Renge

Bella arched a brow wondering what the hell was going on. and it better not be that she is gay. that would be such a insult. what in the world is this girls damage it seemed she needed meds or something.

"Excuse me, Renge dear what is this supposed secret that I suposed to be haveing.?" asked Bella

Bella trying to be polite as much as she could be. Renge turned to her with a huff, obviously peeved that she was interrupted by what Bella had just asked. as if she should of known what it would be.

"You are gay, of _course_ and Tamaki will be your gay lover!" chirped Renge

The Host Club looked at her like she had multiple heads, obviously surprised by the strange girl's idea. as Bella went to Tamaki emo corner that did her in for the day. everyone wondered if their crazy chick finally broken Bella.

"Now, Tamaki, you are the school idol, esteemed for your looks, but actually, you have an inferiority complex, 'The lonesome prince who has saidd gay love!. explained Renge

Renge continued to instruct as if her idea had nothing wrong with it. Tamaki seemed even more shocked over his own role as everyone was over Bella's. Renge turned towards Kyoya with a smile on her face, her change in attitude surprising the Host Club.

"Oh, Kyoya my love you're perfect! You just stay your usual kind, affectionate self." chriped Renge

Bella stood up and left. she needed to take a walk this was something she needed to do since this bitch was driving her bonkers. no one never seen her leavve since they didnt even know about the horror this crazy cow was putting them through.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Hikaru ran down a basketball court, dribbling and evading all of the players that came his way. He was in a yellow and blue jersey with the number 69 on it with matching shorts and tennis shoes. Without much difficulty, he threw the ball and made it into the basket, scoring points from a large distance away from the basket. Several of the regular Host Club guests started to cheer for him from the crowded stands as he headed back down the court, giving them all thumbs up as he ran by them. He heard someone fall and his face fell as he stopped in his tracks. He looked to see Kaoru lying on the ground, holding his knee to him. Kaoru was wearing a uniform identical to his twins except his number was 96 instead of 69. People were calling for medical equipment and others were rushing around to hold the game.

Kaoru!" Hikaru called

Running over to his brother as he was loaded onto a stretcher. Hikaru dropped to his knees and clutched Kaoru's hand in his with his fake tears running down his face with the harm of his dear brother.

"Hikaru, enough! Get back in the game!" the coach said

"Shut up!" Hikaru yelled

lashing out at the coach who backed away from the twins as a spotlight came from nowhere and centered on the twins. while the coach gasped dramatically from what Hikaru had just snapped back at him.

"Take it easy. You can't go and try to feel my pain. Understand? You're not the one who got hurt." whispered Hikaru

Kaoru reached up and touched his brother's cheek softly. Hikaru's eyes began to well up with tears as he clutched at Kaoru's hand with tears in his eyes as if he was in loads of pain.

"It's no use. It hurts. It hurts, Kaoru!" cried Hikaru

It doesn't matter if no one else understands it. As long as we are both there for each other, we can go on living. Tamaki came over to the twins as rain pelted over him his lmp blonde hair was dripping wet.

"I envy you two," said Tamaki

The twins somehow appeared outside in the rain. The twins looked up at their 'King', clearly surprised to see him. Tamaki was clutching his loose white dress shirt to him as rain drops trailed down his face.

"Being able to support each other like that.." said Tamaki

"Tamaki," Hikaru called

Tamaki trailed off sadly, the young 'King' seeming to begin crying as the scene played out. Hikaru straightened into a crouch as Kaoru sat up off the ground and looked into the wounded twins eyes.

But tamaki, you are the academy's idol." creid Hikaru

"An idol, am I?" asked Tamaki

the rain pelted down on the three of them. Tamaki turned away from the twins and looked off into the distance as if he was in deep thought about what they had just said to him.

"If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that, then I'm sure I'd be better off alone." said Tamaki

He looked up into the raining sky as he finished, the rain making him have to close his eyes. One injured heart intersects with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of?

"Bella?"

A girl stammered to bella as the two of them stood at the corner of the school. The girl was blushing profusely as she fiddled with piece of her auburn rain fell down onto Bella who was hiding her eyes with her bangs so she didn't have to look at the girl in front of her.

"I-I l-love you."

"I'm sorry I ca-"said Bella

Bella began to say looking up enough so the girl could see her eyes. she placed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically she had been around aro for far to long that she started to use his dramatic ways.

"I am gay. i enjoy being in the company of other men! and Tamaki is my gay lover! " gasped Bella

"Y-You're gay!"

the girl looked at Bella in disbelief as she took a step back. bella just nodded and began to walk away and towards the forest of the school and grabbed tamaki kissed him deeply and pushed him to the ground. Tamaki had a perverted smile and a hand over his nose from the blood coming out.

She made it a few yards away from the school and into the courtyard before Haruhi ran by and knocked her down into the mud. Haruhi reached a tree within the school's small forest and rested some against it.

"You can't run away any longer,"

a voice came from behind her. Haruhi turned around with a soft gasp and slipped down the tree into the mud. haruhi brown eyes looked over with feel as she shivered in the mud.

"You're going to learn what happens when you go against me," said Hunny

Hunny continued to tell her with a sneer on his face as he approached her as if he was going to attack her. he must been watching her sister to much because he was starting to get her looks.

Don't, Mitsukuni," Mori said

looking down at his cousin as he stood a few feet behind the blonde. haruhi looked up at Mori with pleading eyes for him to help her. while he still looked down to his cousin.

"Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up getting hurt." said Mori

"Don't try to give me any advice, Takashi," Hunny said coldly

Hunny clinched his tiny fist from his cousin trying to tell him what to do again,. he can take care of himself. Haruhi still looked at him with fear filled eyes from wondering what he had planned.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their station in life," said Hunny

Hunny continued in a low chuckle as the rain water dripped down his face. Within the time it took for the small boy to blink, he returned to his normal, cute self and ran to hug Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! I'm sorry! I really can't do this!" cried Hunny

he cried into her arms. Haruhi patted his back soothingly as she looked up at the sky with a sigh. she wondered how her sister filming went she didn't know what she had planned but she had the evil smirk on her face and that these days involved Tamaki.

 **"CUT!"** Renge yelled,

her hair turning into snakes once more at tight of the cute teen. The crew surrounding the forest-like area stopped all of their machines as Renge marched up to Hunny and Haruhi with murder in her eyes. She turned to Hunny with a small growl.

"You there! Stick to the script!" hissed Renge

Hunny had tears of fear in his big brown orbs. she was so mean and scarry why is she so mean to him. he just cant be mean to the ones he cared about most in his life.

"But I. " said Hunny

Hunny began to say in a soft whimper, but Renge was already turning towards the chairs where Bella, Kyoya, and the twins sat to dry off. The twins were trying to show Bella some sort of commoner's joke they had discovered, but were failing at it with Bella laughing at their attempt.

"No, you listen to me right now missy." hissed Bella

Bella whispered to the younger girl in a low and dangerous tone something she had gotten off Caius when he was in his moods. Renge looked into Bella's copper eyes and saw nothing but pure loathing and so much hate and anger.

"You can''t go around treating people like this,pushing them around to the way you want them. it isn't right." said Bella softly

Bella's eyes went soft knowing where she was coming from. but she had a different expirence than what Renge had. but she had a different a outlook on what she see's Kyoya as so she would push herself on people who she thouht she loved.

"You need to start living your life and open up to people not just sit in your room and play video games. Kyoya doesn't love you. but I am sure there is someone out there for you and would love you wth all your flaws intacted. live the life you have while you still can" said Bella

"N-No," cried Renge

Renge had tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back. She shook her head and leaned forward to be in Bella's face again. but Bella was only letting it go once, this time she will be slapped to show her that she was being stupid.

"He loves me!" cried Tenge

That's when Bella finally snapped from the girl pure stupidity. None of the Host Club were quick enough to grab Bella before the enraged girl slapped Renge across her face.

"Stop leading yourself on! it would only end in heart ache and pain. listen to someone who knows what she is talking about." hissed Bella

Renge was cryig from the harsh words that bella was telling her. her hands were covering her reddening cheek where Bella hit her she never ever been slapped this hard before. then again she never been hit in her life.

"He isn't even like Miyabi! for the love of christ if that ever happened I will personally put myself into the nut ward " said Bella

Everyone froze at bella's words and actions. Everyone, but Kyoya, that is. He quickly picked up a large rock and slammed it into the lens of the camera that had been eagerly pointing at the scene between the two girls. Everyone unfroze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow there to be record of a club member treating a lady in such ways," said Kyoya coldly

Bella pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at his words, not caring in the slightest about the stupid camera. Kyoya gave her a hard look before he turned his look directly on Renge.

"I am extremely displeased at the way you're acting like such a pest." said Kyoya coldly

"W-Why?" Renge whispered

Renge had hot tears rolling down her face as she lowered her shaking hands to look at him with pleadiing eyes. as if she was thinking he would take her pain and comfort her from her sadness.

"Kyoya, you're supposed to tell me not to worry about it, and then gently Pat me on the head! Why would someone so kind and affectionate as you. " creid Renge

Bella _*sighed*_ she knew she needed to make things a bit better. even though she had a feeling that I would turn out bad for her in the end with the crazy chick and might start stalking her.

"Because that isn't Kyoya there not logical reasoning behind who he is." said Bella

She walked up to the crying girl and placed her hand on Renge's head, using the other to bring out a handkerchief to wipe off Renge's tear stained cheeks. When Renge looked up at her, Bella smiled sadly she could relate but what she and Edward once had was completely different.

"I was trying to tell you to not waste your time thinking that he was like that so you wouldn't be heart broken when you found out he wasn't. In a relationship, and made you see what was in front of you the way we did. you need to get to know each other, bit by bit, before you fall in though sometimes it ends badly for a person. you never know you might be lucky " said Bella

Renge stared at bella for a long time before slowly turning away and running towards the school gates. she needed to do somethinking what Bella had said to her. while Kyoya and the others looked at Bella whos eyes looked sad. Haruhi knew what she was thinking about and hugged her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The next day, the Host Club is open as they all sat together on two sofa's. while the guest rambled back and forth about the video they all had made. they never knew that it was being sold.

"I bought that video!"

a girl cried eagerly as the Host Club welcomed in their guests for the day. they all had a feeling who it was. and why didnt he warn them that he sold copies of the film. even though tamaki enjoyed the deep kiss that bella gave him.,

"Me too!'

cheered several other girls as they grouped around the hosts who were sitting together around a couch. all remembering the kiss that tamaki and bella had chaired they all sighed about the romance.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked

tamaki asked angerly without turning to his best friend, his eyes roaming around the cheerful girls in the room. he just couldnt help butt not think about the kiss that he and bella shared even though it was all for show.

"I may have broken the lens, but, naturally, the footage that was already shot remained," said kyoya

Kyoya answered as he did some calculations in his journal, not looking up at the crowd around him who wished for more of the footage. everyone looked at him wanting to kill him and hide the body.

"Of course, that one scene with violence is cut out. but i did keep the kiss that bella and tamaki shared in it, Sales have been pretty fair. That film crew did as good a job as any Hollywood staff would. " said kyoya

"Hello," whispered renge

they heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Renge standing by their couch. she must of wanted something it seemed. but they where all wanting for her to go back to france.

"We thought you went home to France You weren't in class today." asked the twins.

"I realized something while I was sleeping this morning that made me so happy that I just couldn't sit through classes," Renge answered slowly

renge stepping forward with a small smile hoping she would be accepted by the one who captured her heart. the one who made her to see the light that kyoya was a cold hearted bastard.

"Your kindness towards me and the protection you showed for my heart. This is what you meant by getting to know people and falling in love, right bella?" asked renge

bella blinked at the girl now clutching her hands and sighed softly in defeat. she was going to pull a aro again. it seemed that his way of doing things worked quite well with these people in this school.

"I wished I wouldn't have to say this," whsispered bella

bella whispered with a glance at Kyoya, who was smirking as he watched her try to wiggle out of the new attention that had been turned from him to her. bella sighed again and smiled warmly down at Renge.

"I'm sorry, Renge, I just came out of a very very bad relationship and I can't-" whispered bella

bella placed a hand over her eyes and tears welled up in her eyes. as they started to fall. she missed real tears but she would never wish to be a human again. Renge stared at bella with sadness she never knew what why he understood why she felt the way she felt.

It's okay, we can be th best of friends!" chriped renge

bella groaned metally. she thought they would of worked with her to leave them the hell alone. plus she knew that she would be stalked now and the crazy cow will never leave her the hell alone.

. "I am going to make you cookies now!' chirped renge

thank you my dear. said bella

bella leaned downa dn kissed renge cheak and her hand. renge blushed deeply she was just dazzled she would have bella if it was the last thing she did. while she hugged bella and skipped off.

"What was that about? asked Tamaki

bella smiled darkly and winked as she made ehr way back over to her guest. while they watched bella who was just one that was full of secrets and dazzling as every they just wanted to know her more and more. haruhi rolled her eyes at her sister knowing what she had just pulled.

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

It's been a while since the host had to deal with their crazy stalker. well Bella crazy stalker now. Tamaki still didn't stop thinking about the kiss he and Bella had shared it was perfect like she was.

"Let's play which one is Hikaru game." chirped the twin's

All of the twin's guest's cheered with delight as both of the twin's put a green hat on their head so no one could tell who was who. even thought Bella and Garuri was able to tell who was who unlike the other's could.

"Well can you tell which one is Hikaru?" asked the twin's

"Any ladies have tried this but have failed to do so." chirped the twin's

"Aw, it is so hard. You two look identical."

One of the custmers said while they all gigled about their little game they both play all the time with them . plus after so long they would figure out who was who. they ever wanted to know if anyone would be able to tell who was who one day.

"So far, no one has been able to really tell who's who." chirped the twin's

At the time, Bella and Haruhi were walking past the twins not even caring what they where doing. the game was stupid to trick the girls minds to make their own personal amusement.

"That is the dumbest game I have ever heard," they said together

The twin's smirks were whipped right off their faces as both of the youngest member's turned back toward's the, they wondered if they should tried their little game on the two sisters. it seemed they ehre bored by it.

"Do you two have a problem with it?" Both of the twins said together..

"I still don't see why you guys are popular," said Haruhi

Bella only snickered at what her sister said, she had been around her far to long. but then again her sister was out spoken but never did it alot. it seemed she was opening up more since she was back and with these people.

"It seems that Haruhi does not seem to understand the benefits of us, the twin's, being in the host club," said one twin.

"Perhaps Bella can enlighten you," said the other

Bella _*groaned*_ at what they had just said, why the bloody hell did they have to put her in the middle of this. but this again she was used to being placed in the middle of things.

"How did I get dragged into this?" asked Bella

All the guest looked at her knowing that she was annoyed. Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance it seemed her annoyance was entertaining to these odd ball females. the twins looked at her if she would help them out.

"Well, can you answer it?" asked the twins

Bella _*sighed*_ she felt their emotioned that they would not stop until she said something..and what she to lecture them on she knew that they where not gay in the least. it was all for show she never understood how girls freaked over crap like this. Bella shook her head she ahd been around Caius for far to long since she started to analize everything.

"In the view of the guests apparently being gay is attractive, fot the life of me I don't know why. but also being brothers makes it a forbidden love. They probably think that it is every girl's fantasy to be loved by more than one person. " said Bella

"Coooooreeect!" called the twins with their thumbs up.

Haruhi wondered how her sister knew what she talked about. she did hear her mutter about beeing around someone named Caius for long. but then again that was one of her adoptive father's she think's.

"But I agree with Haruhi, how can that many girls be interested? Aside from the fact of being twins, you both are completely different in totally different ways. mostly the way the two of you act and think. you both have different personallty's aong with the way you two work with your jokes. one is more caring than the other and the other is just a trickster." pointed out Bella

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind causing all of them turn to the noise. It was Tamaki. Bella face palmed and wondered what he was going to bitch about now. it seemed he had a bug up his ass about something.

"Hikaru, When I gave you control from the clubs website I told you to take it seriously." growled Tamaki

"We take our job very seriously boss." said Hikaru

"In fact last night we worked on it till dawn." said Kaoru

Tamaki eye's glowed at the way he was acting it seemed that they didn't care about what they had just did. it seemed they did it as joke or to make him angry at them for what they had just done.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" growled Tamaki

Tamaki showing everyone the computer screen. On the web page, the mischievous twins had put a picture of Bella on there; a picture of 'him' was half-nude. The girls squeaked with excitement as Bella stood on the side of the crowd trying not to explode with anger. Haruhi was just happy it was not her but she did fell bad for her sister and not bad for who crosses her path. but Tamaki on the other hand was angry, furious, and many other emotions.

"When did you get a nude picture of Bella?" asked Tamaki

Luckily none of the customers was paying attention as to what was had been said by Tamaki. sincce they where drooling at the half nude Bella wondering how they could get a photo of her like that. Bella text Jane to tell her to get that picture deleated at one.

"What did you do to my precious daughter?" cried Tamaki

Bella had to admit sometims he reminder her of aro when he was in his good perky moods. and sadly both her real father and adoptive fathers are like that as well. even the bitchy Caius.

"It is obviously altered," explained Kaoru who was blushing by the misunderstanding.

"It was photo shopped?" said Hikaru

Tamaki turned white as a ghost what hapened if the three kings found out about the photo. he made a big deal for nothing. other than the feeling of ager being projected around the room they crossed the line on this one.

"Idiots, it is a waste of skills, have you no shame," cried Tamaki

Bella pinched her nose will he ever shut the hell up. it seemed once he got going he never stopped. Haruhi patted her sister on the back knowing what she was feeling since she was projecting something she never could control that and the touch of a person hand to see their memories thats why she used the gloves.

"Put if you are going to do it anyway can you make an album of her in cute clothing?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki blushed and he showed the album hoping Bella would put it on. while the twins would have to admit the would love to see that as well. Bella eye twitched in anger wanting to beat these humans senseless.

"Boss, why don't you ask her if she would wear something like that?" said the twins

"I never thought to ask her." muttered Tamaki

Tamaki slid over the still temperamental Bella who is trying her best concealing her anger so she didn't project none of her thoughts. if her anger gets any higher she would have to go and hunt before she would do someting she regretted.

"What do you think of this my dear?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki held up a purple dress to her but Bella turned to face Tamaki and glared that made lesser mindless vammpires shake in fear knowing they would die soon. making shivers go up his spine. Tamaki wisely chose to flee knowing that it was safer even though he shouldn't be turn on by this. until she turned to the twins.

"You," hissed Bella

Haruhi smirked seeing that she got to see this side of her sister. she had only heard stories about her sister like this from other vampires and wolves. hell they had a wolf living with them doing all the cooking and cleaning and along with a vampire's named Peter and Charlotte who knew someone named the god of war and the major. but the help was welcomed none the less.

"Why did you have to do that? Especially without MY permission!" hissed Bella

Bella made sure she pushed her anger out at them. making the twins took immediate action to go into hiding nearly pissing their selves from the pure anger and feeling it. they have never felt and seen something liek that before.

"Our toy is scary Kaoru," said the older twin from their hiding spot.

"Well it is OUR fault." said Hikaru

Bella cracked her knuckled as Haruhi pushed her over to the seat. Jane said she could feel Bella's anger from where they where at. and they where going to come to the club room to see what it was if she didn't stop projecting. Haruhi only told her that she got her sister.

"Toy, toy, toy, toy... if you like toys you should come to my club. The black magic club."

The twins came out of hiding and were now standing next to Haruhi, their other toy. They were seeing whom the voice belonged too. They saw a figure in a cloak hiding mostly behind a door. Tamaki was frightened and Kyoya had explained that Nekozawa does not like bright places. Tamaki told Haruhi in a lifeless tone

"Don't get involved with that guy Haruhi, if you do, you will end up being cursed." said Tamaki

"What is going on here?" asked Bella

The Shadow King, then her question was answered when Tamaki started telling them how he stepped on his puppet, how he was all alone in a different dimension, etc. Bella knew he was half transformed like her sister and father. the kings knew about it and accepted it since he was her freind and was willing to be fully transformed when he was ready.

"Scary," said Hunny

"Did that really happen to you?" asked Haruhi

She looked over to her sister who was looking like she was about to smack someone. well atleast she wasn't projecting. no one never even notice her leave since she left to feel with out a mess.

"You were so frightened you walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam." said Kyoya

Bella being the only calm one in the group since they where friends. even her sister was friends it was nice to have her sister to be freinds with another half vampire. and the good thing about it she could teach him the ropes on the whole thing.

"No it was a curse because three days later my legs were as heavy as lead, how to you explain that?" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya.

"You ran marathons the day before remember." Kyoya countered.

Kyoya saw the look that Bella was giving Tamaki. he had to stifle his laughter. he always wanted to know what was going through her mind sometimes it would be a interesting place and maybe a place of horror depending on what mood she was in.

"You shouldn't underestimation the dark powers of beleizzuff the curse doll; all you have to do are write the person of someone you hate on his back and that person are going to come face to face with misfortune." said nekozawa

A very dark presence came and bella then heard a familiar voice talking to the Host Members. She walked over to see the one, the only Umehito Nekozawa. she sent him a soft smile to her friend. he wasnt a bad guy they just needed to get to know him.

"Umehito? What are you doing here my freind?" asked Bella

The Host members were looking at bell with question marks floating around their? Bella only shook her head they should know that her sister was good at making friends. Nekozawa smiled at he.

"Oh Bella, perfect timing," said Nekozawa

Tamaki reacted first by pulling his 'daughter' away from the creepy guy. Bella wanted to punch him to make him stop pulling her away from her freind. it seemed these people needed some things taught to them about judging others on what they looked like and what they studied.

"Stay away from him! He will curse you." said Tamaki

Bella _*sighed*_ he was being the dramatic fool again. even though it was cute that he was trying to be protective or trying to be. Tamaki was to hard to figure out Aro and Jasper wouldn't be able to with the way he is.

"Aren't you over reacting Tamaki? I have known Nekozawa for some time now where freinds." said Bella

Tamaki pulled Bella who was trying to be human enough to not let them find out even though she gotten permission to tell them when she was ready but she needed to tell them the rules by ding so. Tamaki yanked her over to the Host's mommy and whined,

"Mommy, our daughter is keeping secrets." cried Tamaki

"It's not a secret. It just never came up. Hey, wait! You don't need to know everything about me anyway." said Kyoya

Bella was try to free herself from the king's grip as a human would if she used her vampire strangth she would of sent him flying into the wall., but she had no such luck with the stupid moron.

"Will you let me go pain in my ass." growled Bella

"Not until you promise to stay away from that evil man!" said Tamaki

"Stop stereotyping him. Kyoya you want to help out here," pleaded Bella

Kyoya _*sighed*_ he felt bad for bella so he was going to help her out since she helped him out with Renge. but he thought she never intended for the crazy girl to start stalking her.

"Tamaki, as I am sure we would all love to hear you complain, you have guests to attend to." said Kyoya

"Oh yes my princesses, Tamaki is coming." chriped Tamaki

Tamaki flashed over to his guest. Bella _*sighed*_ and kissed Kyoya on the cheek. Kyoya eyes went wide he even blushed from what she did. well could you blame him she was a angelic beauty. Meanwhile the twins chased Nekozawa him away with a flashlight.

"Ok what just happened?" asked Bella

Bella stared wide eyed at what just had happened. the scene that fell before her feeling bad the poor guy, those twins were dead for what they had just done. that was not right the guy didn't ask to be the way he was.

"Hey you two little bastards!" hissed Bella

Both of the twins looked at Kagome who looked very angry. Haruhi _*groaned*_ they really done it they are doomed the goddess of death will be in this room sooon since they just did something to someone who was close to her. even thought they where in the same type of freind ship with her but it wasn't right.

"What" they said together.

"You two are horrible, why would you do that to someone?" asked Bella

"We were bored." It was their only reply.

Tamaki step close to them making sure Bella didnt kill the shady twins. they didn't know what to do and pissed Bella off since they where bored wasn't a healthy thing you end up dead doing so.

"How could you do such a thing, you guys don't know the terror of Black Magic." said Tamaki

The twins just did not listen to them and walked away not caring what he was rambling about, Tamaki just went into his emo corner and Bella did not take it sitting down she thought it was wrong.

"You guys are such idiots,morons! fucktards! brainless idiot'ss! the most pompous and pig headed pain in the fucking ass twins I have ever met! and I live with twins and they act better than the two of you over grown jackasses who needed a good disapline your mama never teached you manners when you growing up. I seemed that she didn't" hissed Bella

Bella turned away flipping her hair over her shoulder sticking her nose in the air and walked away from them like the princess that she was. and went to Tamaki telling him to get up and go back to his guests.

"Hey, Haruhi when we get the rest day off can we come over to your house to hang out." asked the twins

"Why would you guys want to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"We want to see where you live." cried the twins

Haruhi _*groaned*_ she never wanted them into her home. hell the vampires and the two wolves would probably eat them if they had to come to her place. and her sisters since she had the Volturi guards and her adopted mothers and the other wollves there with her.

"No way, you guys will just make fun of me." Haruhi said.

"Pretty please." the twins insisted.

"No way in hell guys." Haruhi said.

"Hey, Bella how about you?" asked the twins

Bella chocked on her own venom as if they where asking her to go and stay at her house. she didn't know if she should or not but she really didn't want them over nither did her sister.

"Not unless you want to disappear from history and the body to never be found. then I would not even come 100 yards of my home." said Bella

They shivered at how Bella had just said that. but then again they wanted to see her home as well. what could be so bad about them coming over to see what their homes looked like.

"I think it is time to pay our respect to our beloved Haruhi's and bella's family." chirped Tamaki

"No way in hell Tamaki" Haruhi and Bella both said together

That made Tamaki go back to his emo corner for the 6th time today. The twins then said that if she won which one is Hikaru game they will let her off the hook. After switching positions with their green caps on the twins,

"So which one is Hikaru?" chired the twins

Haruhi pointed to the one on her left showing who was who. so they would leave her and her sister the hell alone. but knowing their luck they would continue being annoying to her.

"This one is Kaoru," said Haruhi

Bella smiled her sister was doing well at figureing out who was who. Haruhi pointed to her right to the stunned twins they would never thought no one was able tot figure the two of them out.

"And this one is Hikaru." said Haruhi

the twins looked at her in shock, they wondered if they would be able to pull a fast one on the half vampire. well they don't know that they where not human and half human just yet. The twins waved their arms

"You're wrong." chirped the twins

Haruhi smiled at the stupidity that the twins just pulled she knew damn well who they both where and which one was which. Bella made her way behind the twins, and slapped the back of their heads for trrying to pull a fast one of her sister.

"Why did you do that?" They said simultaneously

"Stop lying, Haruhi is right. You are Kaoru, and you are Hikaru, so stop lying." lectured Bella

Bella turned around on her heel and headed in the other direction annoyed from the two stupid morons that she was freinds with. its like dealing with two aro's at once and it was creepy as hell.

"And you wonder why no one can never tell you apart. If you only lie to them, of course they will never learn. Some others may not see it, but you two are very different." grumbled Bella

"How did you..." One twin said.

"Haruhi-chan, I have guests so I will leave them to you."

The twins looked at the sisters. they have never ever came acrossed someone who ever figured the two of them out. it was just shocking to them as if their whole world was changing around them now. The twins started arguing with each other. Both aggravated with the other.

"Hey, I'm just being sincere, and saying what I want without hiding anything and in fact Kaoru is the more I'll natured one," stated Hikaru.

"Don't just say anything. I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time." said Kaoru

Bella sat back and watched the show that was about to happen. she wanted to look at their emotions but she would wait on that to see how it would go. she had this feeling that this was something for show as well.

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you are the one digging deeper. Do not like it then stop. Are you stupid or something?" said Hikaru

"That's because I couldn't help, but see you being dumber. Besides, even though you call Haruhi a toy, you always make a pass at her whenever you can. You like her don't you?" said Kaoru

Hikaru started to freak out from what his twin had just said. that wasn't supposed to come out yet. he never wanted to let her know what he was feeling until the correct time.

"Me? Aren't you the one always trying to get close to Bella? You remind me of a loss puppy." said Hikaru

Lighting of horror struck Tamaki from Hikaru had just said. how could he love the woman he wanted to make his. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose this was not starting to get annoying. Tamaki points at Hikaru, then at Kaoru His voice suddenly became dark

"What have you been doing to MY BELLA!" cried Tamaki

The twins started fighting back and forth while the others. it seemed that Bella and Haruhi left tired of the fighting the guest even fallowed the two sisters out not wanting to hear the fighting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Haruhi was sitting calmly in her seat, waiting for class to start for the morning when there was a collective * _gasp*_ from right outside the classroom. Already used to crazy things happening at the school, Haruhi didn't look up from checking over her homework.

"Goodmoring Haruhi!" chriped Hikaru

She heard Hikaru's voice call as he entered the room. Haruhi looked up to the shock of her life, Hikaru had bright pink hair. she didn't hear her sister scream in horror yet so she didn't see the twin's hair just yet.

"Hikaru? You dyed your hair pink?" asked Haruri

Haruhi looked at Hikaru in disbelief as Hikaru neared her seat. Hikaru smiled down at her as he leaned on her desk trying to look like she was sexy not gay since he had pink hair. haruhi had to admit it was freaky to see this.

"It looks good on me! Isn't it cute?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru insisted for his reasoning, smiling at her as he shook his head and made his hair move a little. Haruhi had to think it looked pretty gay seeing a guy with pink hair. and he was straight some times she had to think differently.

"Starting today, the pink one is me! I just couldn't stand being mistaken for Kaoru forever." cheered Hikaru

Just then there was another * _gasp*_ from outside the room and Haruhi looked around Hikaru to see Kaoru walking into the room with electric blue hair and a smile on his face. Haruhi wondered if this was some sort of thing for them when they had a dick fightint contest.

"Good morning, Haruhi!" said Kaoru

He greeted happily to Haruhi, waving to her as he stopped at his seat smiling brightly. while his twin had a tick on the top of his head as if he was going to freak out soon. while Haruhi had to think this was pure horror to her.

"So Kaoru went with blue?" asked Haruhi

"Last night, I had the rare pleasure of sleeping by myself," chirped Kaoru

Kaoru informed Haruhi while Hikaru made his way to the desk on Haruhi's opposite side. he wondered where Bella was. he also wondered how she react to their hair color.

"But I had a bad dream. You see, my hair was dyed a hideous shade of pink." joked Kaoru

""What in Dante's seven hell's in this horror!"" screamed Bella

Bella stood in front of the class room pointing and staring at the twin's hair colors with horror in her eyes this was just to freaky for her. and this was something she would of never wanted to see _*groaned*_ before sitting down next to Haruhi

"I did not want to be mistaken for Hikaru anymore." said Kaoru

Bella _*sighed*_ that was the most stupidist way to not look like a twin. to be truthfil they could of done something else other than dying their freaking hair for christs sakes.

"If you want to be noticed differently, you have to start branching out to other people besides your brother Kaoru." lectured Bella

As Haruhi and Bella watched, Kaoru attempted to sit down, but Hikaru kicked the seat out from underneath him. Bella slammed her head against the desk. Kaoru slowly looked over at his older twin and pulled the chair over, causing Hikaru to nearly fall flat on the floor as he tried to sit down. The two stood and, after a brief pause, started throwing different objects from the classroom at each other. Haruhi _*sighed*_ in annoyance as she lowered her head to avoid being hit by something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at lunch_

Several students were staring at the Hitachiin twin's as they attempted to order their lunch's at the counter, the chef serving them nervously going from one dish to another it seemed that everyone was watching them with wonder.

"The A lunch," the two told the worker in sync

The twins where acting like they normally did during lunch. The two glared at each other as the chef bustled to get their meal together as if he was confused at what the twins where trying to do.

"On second thought, the B plate with the D salad! I mean the F cappellini with the barbecue duck- no, set that aside!" said the twins

The two turned on each other as everyone else backed away with their own lunch's not wanting to get involved with this type of thing., the chef throwing out the three different meals the twins had tried to order in frustration.

"Stop copying me!" the twins yelled at each other

They _*growled*_ at each other as everyone backed farther away so not getting involved with the issue witht he twins. they knew this will not be a good outcome with a newly fund fight with twins. Haruhi _*sighed*_ at the sight of her two classmates, deciding to just stand off to the side with her own boxed lunch from home.

"Amazing, they are fighting in harmony." muttered Haruhi

Haruhi _*sighed*_ when do they not speak in harmony. it was just getting more and more annoying with the way they where acting. she knew her sister was getting even more annoyed over this as well.

"I thought it was getting too noisy in here," said Tamaki

Everyone turned around to see the older Host Club members standing in the doorway, looking at their underclassmen. Tamaki led them into the room as he continued to talk about the twins little dick fighting contest.

"Are you two really still fighting? You're starting to embarrass the Host Club." said Tamaki

"Look it's the Host Club!"

Several girls started to cheer and swoon as the five hosts joined their three freshman friends. Several girls stood and backed away from their tables, hoping the Host Club would choose to sit at their regular seats

"It's even rarer to see you here Haruhi," said Bella

Bella came up to her sister and wondered why she decided to come to the lunch room all of the sudden, obviously used to the reaction of the girls in the lunch room with all the fan girl's screaming like crazy.

"I was worried about them and ended up following them here," said Haruhi

The two sister hosts sat down across from each other at a random table that had been cleared off so they could talk about anytthing that comes to mind. while not listening to the stupid fight was still going on..She flipped open her book to begin studying as she motioned towards Haruhi's wrapped lunch box.

"Do you just have your bento?" asked Bella

"Yeah, I actually wanted to eat in the classroom so I could study some more," Haruhi said

Bella hasn't had a bento in so long she use to bring them to school when she didn't want to eat the food they where making something she never wanted to eat. plus Esme knew how much she liked them and never questioned about it.

Haruhi looking down at her small, clothe wrapped box and then at Bella's book. Hikaru came over to the two and sat down on Haruhi's right with a _*sigh*._ bella looked over her book after she sprinkled her special stuff so she was able to eat human food,. she was such a genius.

"What do you have in your lunch box Haruhi?" asked hikaru

"Leftovers from last night and some eggs," said Haruhi

Haruhi was quizzically eyeing the food that was artistically placed around his tray with longing. she was trying not to drool with the yummy look to the delightful food before her.

"Trade with me then, I ordered something completely different from Kaoru and ended up with all of the things I hate," Hikaru said

Hikaru taking her bento and sliding his tray under it and over to smirked knowing her sister only ate this kind of food when mother Dora and mother Saya had it made for pleased to have the expensive lunch sitting in front of her. Haruhi hesitantly took one bite of the tender brown meat that Hikaru had given her.

"Very good, Hikaru," Tamaki said

He rushed up to the two freshmen with his own food hoping that he would be able to swap with Hikaru for the food that was made by Haruhi. even though it was someone else who did the cooking.

"As a reward you can have my A lunch, so let me have Haruhi's bento." chriped Tamaki

"No," said Hikaru

The two to start arguing over the bento behind Haruhi who didn't seem to even notice the two boys argue over her boxed lunch while she ate. Bella giggled as she slowly cut up her baked salmon, she was glade she made something that she was able to eat human food. watching the scene unfold in front of her. Kaoru sat down on Haruhi's opposite side and grinned at her, drawing the girl's attention away from her food and to him.

"Is it good Haruhi? You can have some of mine if you want," said Kaoru

He leaned towards her. He took a small spoonful of his chocolate pudding and took hold of Haruhi's chin, holding up the spoon to her. Before Haruhi could eat the small bit of chocolate, Hikaru leaned around her and chomped down on the spoon.

"Back off. Go away," said Hikaru around the spoon

Hikaru had a blank expression on his face as his twin grew annoyed with him. Kaoru picked up a soup that was on his tray and threw it at his twin. Hikaru quickly pulled on Tamaki's tie, pulling Tamaki in the way of the soup and causing the blonde to get a face full of yellowish liquid. The Hitachiin twins started to throw things at each other once again as Tamaki slipped to the ground in shock. Kyouya and Bella stood up and moved to the table that a few customers were sitting at as Haruhi picked up her bento and went back to her classroom, Hunny and Mori somehow getting involved with the fight and become two of the objects being thrown.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after school_

After school, Bella walked into the music room and the twins were still fighting. Mori and Hunny came over to her. They could feel the anger project from her and it wasn't a good feeling either. the whole school could probably feel it.

"Move out of my way, those two need to stop." hissed Bella

Mori went over to her she was much like him in some ways. and he could tell she was a deadly fighter and probably be able to give him run for his money if they ever faught together in a arena.

"No, not until you relax." Mori said.

"I'll relax, Ill relax after I knock there two heads together, get out of my way!" hissed Bella

Mori pushed her to the floor and sat on her which made Bella more pissed off. she hated acting like a freaking human it made the humans make her look weak. oh Mori was going to get it once she gets up off the floor.

"Ok guys don't you think that this fight is gone out of hand, it is driving me insane." Tamaki said

Bella kind of lost her train of thought of killing Mori as she stared at the huge pile of stuff, how can there be so much stuff here, it is suppose to be a music room! Then she heard about a cursed doll, she turned her head and glared at the twins, thankfully, Haruhi got in there and she knocked them on their heads.

"Will you guys knocked it off! What are you think you're doing, you don't bring something like this into a petty fight, both you are at fault here but what really sucks that you have brought everyone else into your big mess. Now apologized to each other, if you don't I will never invite you over to mine and Bella's house's do I make myself clear!" growled Haruhi

Bella smirked her sister did what she wanted. now she kinda felt better somewhat as if she felt pure pleasure that the twins got what was coming to them. Mori helped Bella up as she stomped on his foot and sat on the sofa.

"So what you are saying is that we make up we can come over to your place?" chriped the twins

Bella _*sighed*_ as she gotten up and left for the day since Jane opened the door to see if the where ready as Bella and her sister left the other host go and deal with the idiot twins, they where leaving and getting out of the crazy house.

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Bella eye twitched with annoyance as she looked at herself in the two piece bathing suit. she was kidnapped from the school and shoved into the changing room and was ordered to pick a bathing suit.

"Bella? When are you coming out?" asked Kaoru

Bella stared at her reflection with unease even as a vampire the mark James left when he had bitten her never disappeared. She really hated dressing this relieving; it just was not her style never was until Alice came along and gotten her finally into something like this.

"Bella, don't make us come in there and get you!" said Hikaru

Bella would blush if she was able to do so still. she let out a _*sigh*_ and put on her sandal's real quick and gripped the curtain tightly. Bella could not believe how she had ended up here at this fine resort or tropical garden, whatever Kyoya had called it, but she was still not happy about it.

"I can believe that you guys are so obsessed about seeing me in the right bathing suit. im coming out now" said Bella

The curtain to the changing room slid opened, the twins looked up. Bella stood in all her vampiric glory before them in a white two piece bathing suit that her brest looked wonderful in, with her long rich brown hair pulled up in a tight bun with some hairs hanging in her could not believe how good she looked in a bathing suit, and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face. For just a moment, their eyes met, if Bella could still blush she would be at this moment.

"That looks great Bella." gasped Hikaru

Hikaru killing the moment between his twin and their new friend on purpose. Bella then looked away from Kaoru smiling at Hikaru who blushed at the smile she gave him something he knew that Bella was unearthly beautiful.

"Why thank you kindly Hikaru." chirped Bella

Bella went over to the tent where her sister was at. she wondered if they made her put on a bathing siut as well. and plus her sister was still getting used to this type of thing. here sister was pulled into the restroom so she would be able to pick her own bathing suit out. She heard footprints coming her way and she looked up to see Tamaki towards her. The Host King opened his eyes and looked at Bella wearing the white two piece and a blush immediately came to his face. He turned away from her and she raised an eyebrow at him confusingly, but then she shrugged her shoulders. He then held out a towel to her,

"Tamaki why are you handing me this?" Asked Bella

Tamaki blushed deeper as he tried to get her to cover up. even though he enjoyed seeing her dressed like that. but he never wanted other men to drool at her lovely body.

"A woman should not show that much skin until after she married." lactured Tamaki

Bella only arched a brow at him as if she wasnt going to do what he wanted her to do. and to be truthful she wasn't. plus the stupid crap he was spouting out was just pissing her off. and the three kings are older than dirt and they don't even believe in that crap.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Haruhi was still wondering where she was even after she gotten changed. it was new to her and was still getting used to rich things like this through her sister. hell theri father was enjoying it way to much.

"Wait a minute." said Haruhi

Haruhi looking out to the tropical island view her standing next to her with sparkly eyes as if she was going to squeel like a school girl from the place. but then again she did enjoy places like this.

"Behold Haruhi" said Tamaki

Tamaki placing a hand on her shoulder happy that one of them took his offer to cover their body. but Bella seemed to just avoid and wondered why she didn't want to cover up. Haruhi looked irritated with the annoying asshole.

"Bask in the beauty of tropical birds." chirped Tamaki

"They're birds What's to bask?" asked Bella

Tamaki sat down in a lounge chair so he could be lazy for once in a long school year. Haruhi wondered what so speical about this place it seemed like a huge garden and a water park together.

"Try to take advantage of this free time Bella, just relax. Were so worried about keeping our good looks day and night, we deserve a little vacation." said Tamaki

Bella rolled her eyes. her looked are frozen in time so she didn't have to worry about getting old, well they won't be either once they knew her secret and aslo the choice from the laws with humans knowing the vampire exist.

"You are a vain person. it's kinda annoying" said Bella

Bella turning her attention to the garden something she had alway's loved was garden's. the castle had a wonderful one. along with a private water park since aro loved water park's. Bella then took off head start towards the pool yelling.

"Cannon ball!"

Just then, a huge splash came and she rose back up to the surface her hair had fallen out of her bun and now flowed down her back. everyone had a bloody nose seeing her all wet like that. Haruhi wondered if her sister wanted to do that to get them all wet.

"Kyoya this is wonderful." said Bella

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and smiled at the childish girl in the pool. but he had to say she was angelic with her hair all wet like that. Bella was a unnartally beautiful and that what made him like her.

"why thnak you. This is a brand new theme park that my family, the Ootori group, bought. It's called The Tropical Aqua Garden." said Kyoya

"I don't get it," said Bella

"I thought your family ran hospitals Kyoya." said Haruhi

"Yes, but my family likes to try different things. And besides, this place can be classified as a healing facility." said Kyoya

Kyoya sipped on his drink as he relaxed hoping Tamaki behaved himself so they all could have some peace and quite. but then again it was Tamaki he was known to mess up people's fun and peace and quite.

"Bells! Haru!" chriped Hunny

Bella looked down to see him holding her and Haruhi's arms. he was just to cute for word's. even rose would think he was adorable and that was saying something he was just different when it came to his age.

"Do you wanna share some coconut juice with me ? Or do you wanna piece of mango cake?" asked Hunny

"Yes sure I will try some out." said Bella

Bella and Hunny rushed off to the bar where the drink's and food was being served. lucky enough she had her jacket with her and took the stuff out for the human food and drinks so she was able to act human.

"So we're not going swimming?"asked Hikaru

Hikaru wondered why Haruhi was not swimming it seemed like she wasn't having a good time with them. as if she didn't know what to do in a place like this. she should be having fun with them her freind's.

"Wait, can you swim?" asked Kaoru

"I can swim as the next guy can. I don't usually go to place's like I and still getting used to things like this" said Haruhi

Bella rolled her eyes at the unfolding scene and walked over to Kyoya to see what he was doing and wanted to know what his plan was. and she didn't want to molest his brain right now that was a freaky place.

"Is this all your family's doing?" asked Bella

Bella placed her hands on her hips wondering why the hall was he doing this. are they his test sujects to see if this place ok enough for the place to open for people. Kyoya nodded to what Bella had just asked.

"So you're not swimming?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru threw the banana peel away as if he didn't care wear it landed. while they wanted to know why Haruhi didn't want to go into the pool. Bella watched from where she stood with Kyoya.

"Wait a minute you do know how to swim right?" asked Kaoru

Haruhi _*huffed*_ at what he had just asked as if he didn't hear the first time that she knew how to swim. she can swim as good as anyone can. she just didn't want to and wasn't used to this crap yet.

"I can swim just fine but this isn't my idea of fun I'm just not that big on water parks we're just going to spend all day goofing off I'd rather be at home I don't understand what's so great about this place all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool" said Haruhi

The twins looked at Haruhi and blinked a few times as if she said something that aliens brought down from their ship to swin in. they never heard of nothing like that before in their lives.

"A plastic pool what's that?" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Let's see" said Haruhi

Haruhi had to think on how to explain what a plastic pool is to people who never seen one in their lives she always thought all kids even rich kids had them but then again these kids where not normal.

"Well they're about this big, round and to use it you pump it full of air" said Haruhi displaying with her hands.

"You dunce" said Hikaru

"That's an inflatable boat" said Kaoru

"There's no way something that small can be used as a pool" said Hikaru

"Yea" said Kaoru

Haruhi looked at the two wondering if they ever had one. then again by the way they act doubting their own parents ever payed attention to their own children only thinking about the money.

"Guys it's a small pool haven't you ever seen little kids playing in one" said Haruhi

Tamaki dragged Hikaru and Kaoru away from Haruhi to lecture then about not insulting commoners and the way they thought. even though Haruhi wasn't a commoner no more and the second princess of the Volturi.

"You idiots if Haruhi thinks that it's a pool than it's a pool she can't help that she's an ignorant commoner" lectured Tamaki

"So you want us to lie to her?" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment." said Haruhi

Bella made her way over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. she should of thought they wouldn't even know what a plastic pool was. hell the Volturi knew what the plastic pool is and keeps one around for some kind of fun.

"I'm gonna go and take a dip again." said Bella

"Never mind that" said Hikaru

"Haru-Chan! You wanna go swimming the current pool with me?" asked Hunny

"Nah I don't think I'm going to swim today hold on you don't need that float do you?" asked Haruhi

Hunny shook his head and smiled brightly up and Haruhi. he only had them on because they looked cute and made his look cute. while Haruhi still wondered why in the world he had them on.

"Just looks cuter this way you know?" chirped Honey happily

Hunny skipped off chanting prancing prancing. while Haruhi watch the hyper kid skip away with out a care in the world. she let out a _*sigh*_ and wondered if she sure sit down and relax a bit she had her sister long trenh coat.

"Yea I guess those bunnies are kinda cute" said Haruhi

"He's so innocent" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"No way! You've got it all wrong!" said Renge before the ground started to rumble.

Bella rushed out of the pull and hid behind mori who looked at her with worry knowing what had happened the last time. Kyoya looked over his shoulder and understood why she felt like that. the poor girl was tramatized by being dry humped from the girl and got freaked out with the striper pole and her stripping. she he would made sure the crazy girl wont find her.

"Is that Renge?" asked Haruhi

Then Renge lifted out of the ground wearing a black bikini with an air brush tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol looking around for her Bella seeing if she was there to play with her. but she pouted when she didn't see the one who she loved.

"How did you do that? It's like that thing follows us." said Haruhi

Tamaki made his way over to her as if he was deeply annoyed that the crazy stalker had to fallow them to their relaxint spot. well there go's their fun and peace and quite and Bella won't come out of hiding unless she was gone.

"That outfit's pretty impressive" said Hikaru

"But what's with that tattoo on your stomach?" said Kaoru

"Don't you see I'm cosplaying!" said Renge

"Yea as who?" said Hikaru

Kyoya put his hand around Bella's wrist and rubbed his thumb over her wrist to giver her some form of comfort because he had heard her start growling and he didn't need her coming out and slaughtering the crazy chick then again she wouldn't be missed and one less crazy person in the world.

"Lala!" said Renge singing.

"Lala? You mean from the Manga magazine?" asked Kaoru

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eyes that light up young men faces! Her singing voice! La! I am Lala Hishiagi!" sang Renge

"I had no idea who you were suppose to be." said Tamaki

Bella cringed from the terrible singing it made her ears hurt. she was kinda glade for the comfort that Kyoya was giving her since she was about to freak out from this crazy cow.

"Hey boss are sure it's okay for Renge to be dressed" said Hikaru

"Like that?" asked Kaoru

"Yea it's okay I think" said Tamaki confused.

"And why is that?" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Because it's cosplay?" asked Tamaki confused.

"Now listen up! Obviously you need help understanding Haninozuka motives" said Renge

Everyone was not wondering what the hell she was rambling about. it seemed that she was lost in her own little world again and didn't think on what she was saying was going to be bad for her one day.

"What're you talking about?" asked Tamaki

"Takashi!" cried Honey

Hunny jumped out of the pool and rushed over to his cousin. he saw Bella behind him hiding she put a inger to her lips to tell him not to say nothing since she didn't want to be found by her crazy stalker.

"Think about what he said earlier" said Renge

"Just cuter this way you know?" asked Hunny

"He's not being a cute and innocent as you think" said Renge

"I agree try putting 'I' at the beginning of that sentence" said Kyoya

"Hmm" said Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi

They where wondering if this woman ever thought about what she says and does. and they still felt back for bella for what she had to suffer from this crazy woman. why can't she just leave and let them have some fun.

"Just looks cuter that way! I'm cute!"chirped Hunny

"Well that's Haninozuka for you in the last chapter he felt threaten by another Lolita boy so he's taking steps to keep his rank" said Renge

"I should give him more credit he's smarter than I thought" said Renge before disappearing.

"Hey check it out guys!" chirped Hunny

Everyone was watching Hunny swim like there was no tomorrow. and then turrn back to the crazy chick who looked like she was looking for Bella. Tamaki was happy the crazy person was gone now.

"Bella, you look so cute in your tube." chirped Hunny

Hunny laughed after he handed Bella the bunny inner tube. she wondered why the hell she was going to do with this inner tube it wont fit around her waist she knew that for a fact.

"Thank you hunny your to sweet." said Bella

Bella laughed lightly at the cute boy. Tamaki just watched her have fun with a smile on his face he never seen her with a real smile before and it was breath taking he wanted to see more smiles like that, then Hikaru squirted Tamaki with a water gun.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as the water hit his face.

"Got ya!" said Hikaru

"C'mon boss let's have a water gun fight" said Kaoru

Tamaki didn't want to play no water gun fights. while the twins wanted him to not as if they where going to get him to sway from his final thought. the twin plotted out how to get Tamaki to play with them.

"It'll be me and Kaoru against you if you get it in face you lose" said Hikaru

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water gun fight?" said Tamaki

"Bella my love I think it's time we got married" said Hikaru

Hikaru went to the vampriess princess and started to smirk he knew he had Tamaki right where he wanted him to be. Bella and Haruhi was his weekness. but Bella wad more his weakness than Haruhi was.

"And we'll honeymoon in russia in the palace in st petersburg." said Kaoru

"Do you think I'd let bella marry you guys?" growled Tamaki

Tamaki started to pumped up his own water gun with all his anger that he had from hearing what those shady twins had just said. and the images of them taking something that he wanted desperately.

"Daddy says no!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki started shooting at Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi sipped at her drink as Mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ears. Haruhi looked over and saw Hunny was sitting on bella's back.

"Wow Bells you swim really fast!" chirped Hunny

"You know it!" chirped Bella

Haruhi smiled knowing her sister was having fun. and she knew that she was going to open up alot more since she hasn't since the thing with Edward well from what she heard from the kings who been helping her as family is known to do.

"Taking a break huh? You want something to drink?" asked Haruhi

"Yea thanks" said Mori

"I'm going to get you guys!" said Tamaki

Tamaki dodged Hikaru and Kaoru shot's thinking he was impressing Bella by his impressive move's that he was pulling. it seemed the twins where doing the samething. one was trying to impress Haruhi and the other trying to impress Bella.

"Sideways leaping shot go!" said Tamaki

Tamaki leaped sideways and tried shoot them at them. Hikaru and Kaoru held up shields to block the shots. Tamaki said slipped on a banana and ran him into a totem pole. The totem lit up. Suddenly bella felt the ground start to shake, both her and Hunny saw the giant wave coming toward's them. Bella clutched him to her as they where being swept away.

"Bella!" cried Haruhi franticly.

"Mitsukuni!" said Mori

"We're going after Bella and Hunny! That pool looks like the quickest way! Charge!" said Tamaki

Tamaki ordered before He, Haruhi, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru ran towards the pool the way it took Bella and Hunny. Haruhi was freaking out her sister was swept away from the pool. but then again Bella can't show she was a vampire yet she hasn't chosen to show herself even though she had the permission and the choice to the others.

"Wait I wouldn't go" said Kyoya

Before they noticed the alligators and ran back screaming. Haruhi clung to Mori. while the twins ran they felt like they where in Scooby Doo by the way they where going about things.

"There are alligators in there!" cried Hikaru and Kaoru

"Let's try this way then" said Tamaki

Tamaki was pointing only to see another alligator the jerk could of warned them before they took off. those things looked hungry and looked at them as if they where their next meal.

"They're everywhere! and they look hungry to" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"What's with all the alligators?" said Haruhi breathless.

"Beats me" said Tamaki also out of breath.

"Those alligators are part of the tropical animal exhibit though the cause of present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool I'll have to have a chat with our designer thanks a lot guys I got a lot of great data today" said Kyoya

"You what?!" They all said

They all wanted to kill kyoya at the moment. he was trying to kill them they just knew it. while Kyoya was trying to think about something and writing down something in a small book.

"This is the map of the tropical aqua garden this is our current location. We need to get here I have a feeling that's were Bella and Hunny ended up. To get there we would have to walk through this jungle distance wise we're talking about 800 meters"said Kyoya

"Any idea of what's in there?" asked Haruhi

"Since they're still under construction so I'm afraid you don't know" said Kyoya

"Whatever's in there could be more dangerous" said Hikaru

They didn't want to know what was more dangerous than the what they where looking at now. it was something that them feel horror to even think about it. while Kyoya looked pleased by all the information that they had all gathered,

"Than alligators" said Kaoru

"Alright now this is mission for survival! I know it will be tough but I know we can do it! It's duty to save Bella and Hunny!" said Tamaki

With that they all started to go and search for Bella and Hunny not even sure where they would be at this point in time hoping they would be ok since they had dangerous animals in this place and with out warning them first.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They walked through the jungle in search for Hunny and Bella. they looked as they went at the beauty of the place that Kyoya family had built. hoping none of their guest would have to deal with what they had just seen.

"Wow this place is just like a real jungle" said Tamaki

"You don't think all those animal calls" said Hikaru

"Could belong to something bigger do you?" said Kaoru

"I don't know but I do that my family strives for authenticity at any cost" said Kyoya

Haruhi looked over and looked at Mori he looked worried about Hunny like how she was worried about her sister hoping her contacts dont fall out until they where able to know what she was.

 _"Mori is always so straight faced I can never tell what he's thinking. He's always so calm but I'm sure he's worried"_ thought Haruhi

They heard a loud crash and looked to see Mori slipped on a banana and face planted the ground. something they never seen the normally stoic guy was not known to do. while they all wondered what was going on with him.

"Mori is acting" said Hikaru

"As clumsy as you are boss" said Kaoru

"Just as I thought he is worried" said Haruhi

"Rain" said Mori

Then the rain started and the gang took shelter under a hut to stay dry until they see the rain to stop. as Mori looked out in the distance wondering where Bella and Hunny would be he knew the two would be able to survive until they found them.

"So Mori you and Honey seem to be really close are you two like child hood friends?" asked Haruhi

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hikaru

"That's they're cousins" said Kaoru

"You're kidding their related" said Haruhi

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozukas for generations" said Kyoya

Haruhi blinked its as if they where like she and her sister. but they where cousins and looked more like brothers by they way their closeness and the way they act together it was kinda sweet.

"However two generations ago the two became cousins by marriage and servant master relationship was dissolved" said Hikaru

"But even so Mori has always looked after Hunny" said Kaoru

"It must really get his blood going the blood of a loyal servant runs through Mori's veins" said Tamaki

"That's such a touching story!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"I don't know if I'd be touched by that" said Haruhi

She looked over and saw Mori staring into the jungle with something on his mind. she could understand how he was feeling. but his cousin wasnt a vampire and had to hife the ruby eyes until she was ready to tell them,

"Bananas?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"What's he going to say?" asked Tamaki

Then Mori placed his hand on her head to give her some comfort he knew that she was worried about her sister like he was about his cousin. but he knew both of them where trained to survive in ways that the others where not.

"You're right" said Mori smiling.

"Don't tell me Mori is after my spot as Haruhi's daddy!" said Tamaki

Tamaki cried thinking that he was replaced by Mori even though Mori was comforting her as a freind would comfort anouther when they where down in the dumps and worried about something.

"No one wants that spot" said Hikaru

"Yea except for you besides that's pretty twisted" said Kaoru

"Who are you calling twisted?!" said Tamaki

"Yea it's me" said Kyoya

Kyoya was on the phone with someone wondering who in the world who he would be talking to while they where searching for two of their freinds and cousin and sister. it seemed that it had to be important.

"Let's go" said Mori

"Mori wait! Bella and Hunny went the other way" said Haruhi

"No they went this way" said Mori

Mori started to walk further as if he was fallowing what he felt. its like someone was trying to get him to lead him to his cousin and Bella Haruhi _*sighed*_ she rushed after him she wanted to come along she got scared by all the animals.

"Haruhi" said Mori

He picked Haruhi up and they kept walking. she wondered why he don't talk much. its like he not much of a person to go out and talk to other's with out even knowing them or being close to them. Haruhi, and Mori were walking when Mori stopped.

"Mori is something wrong?" asked Haruhi

Then they were surrounded by police looking like they where going to blow her and Mori head off by the way they where looking at them as if they where in here with out permission. Haruhi _*gulped*_ in fear she didnt want to be a prison bitch.

"Target confirmed the target has captured by a suspicious man." said the police

Haruhi started to freak out not sure what she had to do or what to do, her sister never trained her yet. Jane has but that was only when she had the time to do so. and it was tough the trainig that she goes through.

"You! Put the boy down immediately! Or we will remove him forcefully!" ordered the police

The police was pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab Haruhi but Mori knocked him further into the forest as he was trying to defend Haruhi what the hell did Kyoya do now.

"Takashi, Haru-Chan! Out of the way!" They heard Hunny yell.

 **"FUCK THE POLICE!"** yelled Bella

Bella and Hunny came through swinging on a vine as if the where tarzan and Jane to beat down some police who was messing with their family. Bella and Hunny jumped down and landed on two policemen.

"Hey what are you two doing?!" asked one policeman

"Ready Bella?" said Hunny

"Always ready for a beat down" said Bella

She twisted hr hair into a ponytail and jumped up in the air. Thank goodness for Aro's and Marcus's lessons because in no time, they were all down on the ground moaning in pain but she put a little pain in her empath abilitys to make them feel more pain.

"Whoa" said Haruhi shocked.

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with it will be bad for ones health one these days" said Bella

"Yea picking on our friends and family is bad a big no, no!" said Hunny

The two of them high fived from their beat down. Bella stood on top of one of them looking like she was victorious at all the bodys that where down for the count. while Haruhi _*gawked*_ at her sister she never knew she was that good.

"Haruhi! bella!" said Tamaki

"Hey it's Tama-Chan!" said Hunny

"Bella!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to her and hugged her tightly to him. he thought that he lost her and never would see her again. and how would they explain that to the kings back in Volterra and he heard the rumors about how ruthless they could be.

"I was so worried." wished Tamaki

"I am fine," reassured Bella

"I don't know what happened here" said Hikaru poking at one of the policemen's noses.

They where wondering if Bella and Hunny was indeed the one's who knocked down all the these policemen. Kyoya was a little shaken a girl like Bella took down his familys special police force.

"But it's hard to believe this is Bella and Hunny handy work they must have been really holding back" said Kaoru

"What do you mean they were holding back?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi knew her sister was holding back since she had no choice in the matter but to play human. while if she didn't they might not of survived if she used her full power and strength.

So then" said Kaoru

You don't know about your own sisters and Hunny?The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts not only have they trained the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with a lot of overseas forces. along with anyone who is in the Volterra's famiy or their guard you have brutal training and what we hear they are rather brutal at what they care for and what they knew is theirs." said Hikaru

"Hunny in particular, by the time he was in middle school he was the national champion in Karate and Judo" said Kyoya

"Mori no slouch either he won the nation championship in Kendo when he was in middle school" said Kaoru

Haruhi knew of the kings and how they trained. but she never knew that about Mori or Hunny. it was rather interesting when you think about it since she didn't know much about mori and she knew more about hunny.

"Takashi You did such a great job of protecting Haru-Chan I bet you were pretty lonely with out me huh?" chirped Hunny

"I don't know if I'd say that" said Mori

Then they started to walk back to the gate Haruhi and Bella got into their own didn't even know what the host was planning for the next trip. while Jane handed Bella a jacket do she could cover up as they all went home.

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Bella and Jane walked into the beach house that they where staying. Aro and Caius wouldn't let her go unless Jane or one of her guard's to go along. one of the maid's showed her and Jane to their room's so they can unpack and go meet the others.

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here" said Tamaki

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Hunny

"Yea" said Mori

Jane rolled her eyes these people are stupid to a point never showed their intelgence. Bella seemed to be thinking the same thing. the both of them shook their heads. why cant they be happy with what and where they go

"But why didn't we go to the Caribbean?" asked Hikaru

"Or even Fiji?" asked Kaoru

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" asked Kyoya

Jane and Bella looked at each other they knew they had a pass port for Haruhi and when they where ready they would tell her about the passport even though their father knew that they had passport's that aro ordered.

"Ah" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"You know I can hear you right?" asked Haruhi

They all sat there for a while and talked to each other. until they where ready for bed. Jane and Bella went out for a hunt so they would be able to be fed until they had another chance to feed again or the free time to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Bella covered her eyes as she lay in the sun. Her long hair was in a ponytail. Since their customers came, instead of wearing her two-piece, well Bella wore a pair of trunks and short sleeve shirt. Jane went out to explore the town to have some fun so she could enjoy her trip as well.

"Bella this is so much fun!"

One of her customers said as they sat down next to her. The girl's cheeks turned a little red from how Bella looked he looked like fallen pale prince of a angel fell from heaven.

"Here, I got you lemonade."

Bella sat up taking the glass from her she took her hand and kissed it. while her sister dropped the pill into the drank so she was able to drink it like a normal human. while the gril passed out from a bloody nose. Across the beach Tamaki was with his guest who was in line waiting to have some time with him.

"Tamaki this is so romantic sitting with you here is like a dream"

A girl said sitting next to Tamaki on a rock over looking the beach and the sparkling water. he tried to make a romantic scene for him and his guest. while Kyoya man down the line making sure no one buts in front of anyone or cuts in line

"It's no dream but if I could have it my way I would be in your dreams every night" said Tamaki smoothly

"Oh Tamaki"

Hey take it easy Hikaru!" said Kaoru

Running after the beach ball he was playing volleyball with his brother and their own guest, some how they made the ball go some other direction and now the needed to catch it before it gets to far away.

"I'm sorry I'll get it! Hey slow down Kaoru!" called Hikaru

"It's not my fault the ball's rolling away!" called Kaoru

Hikaru eye twitched in annoyance at his brother. plus the trip was messed up since they had to invite the damned guest they where hoping to see Bella and Haruhi in their swimming suits.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up next lady your turn" said Kyoya

Kyoya was still manned the line for the alone time with Tamaki so the girls dont pull a fast one on them. while Tamaki made sure all hs guest had the same amount of time and happy with his servces.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi sat under a parasol just like her sister. they just wanted to relax not to host no one while they where on a trip. she had a feeling that Kyoya was the one who did this little trip with their guest.

"Well I must agree with you to sister dear." said Bella

Haruhi sighed she knew he sister was a tad bit annoyed and so was Jane. that's why she sent Jane to go and explore the town and maybe do some shopping and scout the area for their feeding. Haruhi only had to feed off blood once a month since she was only half vampire right now.

"Um Haruhi"

Haruhi turned around and saw her three main guest's acting all shy as if they wanted to ask her about something. Bella only arched a brow wondering what they wanted with her sister now.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"Oh no that's okay I like looking at the sea from a safe distance" said Haruhi

The girl's pouted they where hoping to see Haruhi all wet from the water. that cut their little fantasy out completely. Haruhi looked over to her sister with girl's eyeing her like she was the main piece of candy in a candy store.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?"

Bella meantally _*groaned*._ she was hoping for some sort of peace and quite but with the screaming fan girls are not helping matters with her wanting her peace and quite. then again it seemed that kyoya was the one who invited them.

"Who would have thought he would have bought the ladies with us?" asked Kaoru

"You were bought on this all expenses paid trip to entertain our clients" said Kyoya

"Yea but now with the ladies here?" asked Hikaru

"Haruhi or Bella can't change into their swimsuits." said Kaoru

Tamaki made his way over to the twin's and Haruhi and Bella. he wondered what was going on it seemed that they where annoyed about something. so he thought it was something perverted.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control My little angels shouldn't be running around in a swim suit in front of two perverts" said Tamaki

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tamaki mind theater_

 _"And then when the sun has begun to set, bella and I will take a romantic stroll on the beach" said Tamaki_

 _"Oh what a pretty sunset. Oh Tamaki my love I would love to stay here and be with you forever" said Bella smiling at him._

 _End of Tamaki mind theater_

* * *

That's how it'll be the best day of my life!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was wiggling his seat while he remebered the daydream he had just had. while Bella looked at him with a dark look knowing he was just day dreaming about her again.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?"

The girl's wondered if Tamaki was ok since he was acting all odd to them. they never seen his act like this before so it was something that worried them to no end. the twin's glared at Tamaki as if he finally lost his mind.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much" said Hikaru

"He gets like this sometimes" said Kaoru

"I have a feeling he is thinking about me." said Bella blankly

"Hey Haru-Chan! Bella! Wanna go shellfish Shunting?" asked Hunny

Bella just closed her eye's after say no to that. Hunny figured that she just wanted to relax. so that would leave Haruhi. he gave her the best puppy dog eye's that made anyone do what he wanted.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish Hunting but this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Honey-Senpai. You're not going to find really not going to find many- Whoa" said Haruhi

Looking at Hunny's bucket seeing it full of shellfish wondering where in the would he came up with all the shellfish. it seemed that someone dumped some on the beach for him other than that the beach was pretty clear. Mori looked beyond the rock and saw the Ootori family police were unloading buckets of shellfish.

"Oh Mori my family's private police force bought some shellfish over." said Kyoya

"Look there's so many!" chirped Hunny

Bella made her way over and stood next to Kyoya. it seemed he was the one who ordered the shellfish that was rather kind of him to do for hunny. it seemed the didn't care how he was collecting long as it was he was having fun.

"Well it looks like they're having fun all is right with the world" said Tamaki

Bella rolled her eye's at the moron. she wondered how in the bloody world he funtioned with out failing school. but then again he was smart to a point and to a point he was also dumb as hell.

"She has to be afraid of something" said Tamaki

Then Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks thinking of a good game to play. and they knew Tamaki would play after they would give him enough reason to. plus Kyoya always had wonderful priizes when they make up some sort of game,

"This isn't going to end well" said Bella

Bella went back over and sat back down not wanting to be involed in the stupid game of theirs. it semed that would drag her in sooner or later. ong as it not a freaking spider then she fine and dandy.

"Hey boss we just thought of a great game It's called the find out Haruhi's and bella's weakness game" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"But that game sounds terrible" said Tamaki

"Oh well" said Hikaru

"I guess you're right I mean Haruhi and Bella would only tell her weakness to someone close to her" said Kaoru

Bella watched so did her sister she knew they had Tamaki by the ball's now so they where able to get him to go with their little game to find out their fears. what next Kyoya was going to make pirzes.

"What're the rules?!" asked Tamaki

"Now that's more like it" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow" said Hikaru

"The first one to find out her weakness wins" said Kaoru

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's winners" said Kyoya

Kyoya said holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school and pictures of Bella when she was still human back in forks. she wondered how in the world he had gotten those pictures.

"We wanna play too!" chirped Hunny

"I guess that means we're all competing" said Kyoya

"Where'd you get those ?!" asked Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to grab the photo's so he was able to _*gawk*_ and drool at the photo of Bella. she looked so much different from the time these pictures where taken. she hoped Edward was not in one of those photo's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru Turn_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Bella and their guest's walked into a deserted cave to see if their fear was a huanted cave. the twins where praying that they where going to win this one since they never gotten anything on Bella or Haruhi. Tamaki did and he had Bella picture framed for god sake's. knowing him he probably jack's off to it everday,

"This is the place this is the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa even the locals don't come here" said Hikaru

"They say the only time you can find this cave is at low tide They say many people have died down here from drowning and their souls haunt whoever's in this cave" said Kaoru

All the girl's where clutchng to Bella and Haruhi as if they where going to protect them. Bella knew what they had planed by reading their minds knowing that the whole idea they just came up with was stupid.

"Look!" said Hikaru

A ghost came out from behid the rocks. the girls started to scream and run away in a poof with a dirt cloud right behind them. Bella and Haruhi rolled their eye's and left. the twin's only shrugged it seemed that didn't work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hunny turn,_

Haruhi and Bella were walking on the sand while getting their feet wet as they walked along enjoying the little peace they had so far. until they saw Hunny standing on the back of a truck.

"Haru-Chan! Bella! will you two come up here with me please?" asked Hunny

"Is it safe to drive a truck like this on the beach?" askec Haruhi

She and Bella climed in the back of the truck they had a bet going that Hunny was afraid of the dak and was seeing if the two of them where affriad of the dark as well.

"Alright police people close the door!" chrped Honey

"Yes sir!"

The door closed down and left the three of them in darkness. A few moments later Hunny started freaking out Bella figured it out that he was afraid of the dark it seemed that she was correct and won the bet.

"Ah I can't do this anymore!" cried Hunny

Bella took Hunny into her arm's and pushed calming emotions into him sso he was able to calm down as she kicked the truck door to have someone to let them out it took a few good tries to get someone to help them . she hated acting human.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hour's later_

At sunset Hikaru and Kaoru sat watching Haruhi gather more shellfish. while Bella laid out on a rock. she seemed to have a glow around he that made her look almost angelic.

"This game's harder than I thought it would be" said Hikaru

"What kind of heroine are they? they have to be afraid of something" said Kaoru

"So you moron's done with your stupid little game yet?" asked Bella

Bella turned her head over to the twin's who where glaring at her little insult to their game, well it was fun to them. but it wasnt fun to her and her sister since it was about them finding what their fear was.

"It's not stupid and we're not finish until we win!" said Hikaru

Before all of the members of the Host Club besides Kyoya _*gasped*._ Bella stood behind them with her arms crossed looking like a angel of death who was about to drag them to hell.

"Do you think you guys could get away with this? You should know better." lectured Bella

Bella stood there tapping her foot on the sand. while the twin's looked up at here wondering what they did wrong they where just trying to have fun. and if Tamaki won he would have yet anouther photo to jack of to.

"I found some rat snakes Surely Haruhi and Bella will freak out when they see these" chriped Tamaki

Bella rolled her eyes now it was snake's she went back to her rack to go back and relax. she had this feeling that something was going to happened and her new freind's would have to make the choice.

* * *

Bella watched her sister pick up shellfish and planning to make another meal from it. long as she was having fun she was happy. plus its been so long that she seen her sister like this. and then again she was happy that her evil crazy stalker wasn't here.

"Alright another side dish" said Haruhi

Haruhi picked up all the shellfish that would make a good meal for them all to have for tonight. Bella only smiled at her sister and wondered where Jane was. maybe she was having her own fun and come back when the guest was in their room's.

"Hey Bella!"

One of her guests call to her to see if she would be able to come up with them. Bella looked up and saw three of her guest's standing on a rock. she let out a _*sigh*_ these girl's didn't know they could fall off and hurt themselve's other than that they would be targeted by pervert's.

"Girls wait for me!" called Bella

Bella made her way up the huge rock at a human speed. she hated actting like a human but then again she was used to it by now. she needed to go up and make sure her guest wont get harmed.

"You guys should not be here by yourselves, you could get hurt." warned Bella

"Sorry Bella."

All the girl's said together and sent her a bright smile. they only wanted to come up there so they could watch the sunset. Bella _*sighed*_ she knew why they wanted her to come up here for.

"The breeze up here feels amazing"

"Hey there are chicks up there."

Bella _*gasped*_ from the voices she had just heard it seemed that she was acting to much like a human and not noticed the pervert's that came up to her and her guest. she made sure she sent some warning out to Jane if something happened.

"Hey you guy's want to hand out with a couple of local's."

The drunken person said, and the girl's all freaked but Bella went in front of them and put her hand's on her hips. she tried to keep her empath powers at bay she needed to act human even though this was the time she would love to drain these perverts for her meal.

"I would rather eat sand. now get your drunken low life asses out of her before it starts to get serious." hissed Bella

The male chuckled and advanced toward's her he wanted to break this girl's fight and one thing he enjoyed was breaking a female with fight. even though this female could kill them and drank their life away.

"I like a girl with spirit. we can go hang out somewhere alone if you want."

He went to touch her hair but then she punched him in the stomach. and grabbed his dick and twisted it like a old dish rag and threw him on his back making her point acrossed that it was bad for your health when you mess with her.

"Like I said, get out of here. if you don't you won't live long enough to see your next birthday" hissed Bella

The guy then looked up at her angry that he was bested by a damned chick. and sadly that turned him on and he wasnt into that kind of shit. no one ever twisted his dick like a old dish rag it hurt like hell but a majoy turn on.

"You are going to pay for that bitch."

"Girls get out of here." ordered Bella

The gril's looked at Bella and Knew this was not a good thing to protest when she was ordering them. she wasn't even Bella Right now she was the goddess of death. and that is someone who you don't want to bother during her work.

"But Bellllaaaaa."

"I said get out of here. do as I say right now!" ordered Bella

The girls nodded and ran to tell Tamaki to get some help even though Bella was more than able to take care of these perverts by herself if she was able to let go and not act human. but then three other guys came around her.

"You are going to pay for that little move bitch, a lot."

Bella's eyes widen as all the guys grabbed her she sent out her power to warn Jane. she was having flash backs and that wasn't good. and not a good time to be having the, she punched one of them in the face, and was about to get away when one of them grabbed her and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff. not like it will kill her since she was indeed dead already.

"Weren't you jerks listening?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi throwing her bucket filled creature's onto one of the men's back's. Bella _*graoned*_ why the hell does her half vampire sister was not ready to fight these pervert's off like she was now. plus she was still being trained.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" yelled Haruhi

She glared at them, an angry frown on her face, her sister had protected her and helped her and their father now it was time for her to do something for her sister. since here siter wasn't able to act the way she was supposed to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamaki_

Tamaki was still gathering snake's to see if Bella and Haruhi was affraid of them. he wanted the picture's of his Bella to put it in his collection of photo's he had of her already. he may look like a stalker with the huge one of her but he enjoyed looking at her angelic form.

"Those aren't rat snakes those are poisonous Habu snakes!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's took off they didn't feel right being around the snake's plus it grossed them out since Tamaki was handling this as if they where his own penis. then again that grossed them out even more.

"What do I do with them?!" asked Tamaki

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked up to ses some of the girl run as if there was something was going on or if there was something that needed to be dealt with or a emergency. he hoped it wasnt none of them but it seemed he was wrong.

"It's Bella he's in trouble!"

Tamaki felt like his world ended when he had jus heard that. as he took off with as much speed he had in his human body. he needed to save his Bella and get her to safety. even though he didn't know that Bella wasn't human no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bella and Haruhi_

Bella growled her sister was being foolish. she sent more of her powers out to Jane to make her come back to give her the warning. Haruhi was standing there thinking her glares was going to freak these people out

"Haruhi Get out of here right now!" ordered Bella

"You little runt!"

Yet the man was not particularly please. Reaching out he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air. to show her that he was not messing around. even though they where indeed with a person that could kill them with one bite.

"Ugh!" grunted Haruhi

Haruhi dropped her bucket now realizing that she should of let her sister dealt with things, suddenly Bella jumped on the person's back trying to stay and act human as much as she could even though the burning in her throat with the thought about draining this fool. what she was doing made him drop Haruhi. The last thing Haruhi saw was her sister going over the edge.

 **"BELLA!"** cried Haruhi

 **"BELLA!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki ran past her and dove after Bella who closed her eyes to make herself look human as much as she could. Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as Bella continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface. The other club members gathered around as Tamaki ran from the water setting Bella down on the beach. as Jane finally made it and jumped out of the car she pushed all the host club out of the way. and played off that she did cpr as Bella let out a _*gasp*_ of air.

"Mistress are you ok?" asked Jane

Bella nodded and she looked around at all the host club knowing this was the time that was needed to tell her secret's. Tamaki was about to yell at her but Jane shot him a look as if telling him to shut up.

"Yes Jane I am well. everyone I must tell you something's. so please sit down in a circle and hold each others hands." said Bella

Everyone looked at her as if she was nut's. they where wondering if she bumped her head hard or something how in the world would they know what she want them to know by sitting in a circle and holding hand's.

"Do as my mistress say's." ordered Jane

Haruhi nodded to them since she already knew here sister's secret and was already halfing and will be turned after college. the host club was just going to try and see what this was all about. they all sat around and held each others hands Bella didn't do it yet.

"What I am about to show you try to keep a open mind. you will feel what I felt and what you see will feel what I felt in my memories." explained Bella

Bella took Tamaki hand since he was on her right. and Kyoya was on her left. she closed her eyes and used the power she had absored off the russian vampire who was killed during a battle. they never got the chance to speak thats when Bella's memories flashed before them. they saw how she was when she grew up. when she was sent to live with her uncle from her aunt. when she started school in Forks. then they saw when the group of inhuman people walk in and a blond girl who was exlaining things. then the next memory came in when she went to some indian book store to by a she was nearly attack and the one bronze haired one saved her took her to dinner then went to the police station. the memory changed again to when she and the bronzed haired one was in the woods now they knew his name was Edward Cullen. then they heard him tell her no order her to say what he really was. when they heard her say vampire it was shocking to say the least. the memory changed to him taking her to meet his family of vampires. the scene changed to when they where playing baseball it was odd to see this but interesting none the less. the scene changed to see three red eyed vampires. the one with long blond hair was about to attack her but the family stood in the way. the scene changed again to her being in the ballet studeo and was bitten from the one known as James. they saw the father vamp use his belt to close the flow to her arm and the one known as edward sucking the venom out of her arm but nearly didn't stop if it wasn't for Carlisle as the others burned the one known as James. the scene changed to her being in a forest green dress it seemed to be a birthday party for her. they saw her cut her finger on a piece of the wrapping paper the one known as Jasper looked like he was about to attack her but it seemed odd. they saw the one known as edward throw her into the glass table with crystal on it. the memory changed to when she was walking into the woods with edward. they heard him tell her he was using her for her blood and that she was nothing and will never be nothing just a worthless human. she wasnt good enough to even be with him only for a whore. and that she was a bastard child. they saw edward slap her into the nearest tree knocking her out but he made sure she stayed away by slapping her. and ripped all her clothing off her body. he made sure she watched him for what he was about to do. they saw him strip down to nothing and shoved his dick into her pussy taking her first time. they watched him take her multible times. then they saw him bite her and then left her in the woods. the scene changed to see her in some room only to be talked to by a long wavy haired man to tell her that her uncle and aunt was dead and not sure wo had done. it her eyes where a ruby red. they heard him tell her they she was his niece in his bond sight and Aro and Caius was her fathers. as Athenadora and Sulpisha was her mother. they watched from that moment that she invented a few things that helped vampires to look human and able to be in the sun light with out sparkaling. and so they where abel to eat human food and to have childen. they watched her kill vampires wh defided the laws or if the where nomads who killed for their own pleasure. then it was when she moved and came to Ouron and it seemd that wolves are real are well. then the memories ended she let go of Kyoya and Tamaki. as she flashed out of the area she needed to feed.

"Where did she go?" asked Hunny

Jane blinked venom coating her eyes tears that never will fall from her eye's ever again. she knew it took alot from her when her mistess and friend showed her memores and she needed to feed and she knew who she was going to feed from.

"It takes my mistress alot to show people what she went through. but you all have a choice now since you know our secrets. you have the be changed and you may be halflings if you wish like the mistress Haruhi until you are ready to be fully changed. only have to drink blood once a month." said Jane

Everyone blinked and knew what they wanted. they would become half vampires to show tha Bella that they won't judge her from what she was. Jane passed a vile of vemon that would change them to half vampire and the thing was it was painless it would just change them enough while they where asleep. and they went back to the beach house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Tamaki went to the room where Bella was staying he wanted to see if she was ok. he was supposed to drink the vemon before he goes to bed so while they slept they where changed only to halflings. he entered the room to see her reading a book.

"Hello Tamaki I hear you accepted." said Bella

Bella snapped her book shut and looked at him with out contact's in her eye's. his eye's widened as he got to see her true color Jane explained they only fed off the low lifes that walk the earth like perverts, rapest. and murderes. but he wouldn't pick feeding off animal's it sound's not right to him he wanted to go by nature and fed on human's well in the ways they fed off the,

"I wanted to come and check on you since you opened up to us. and I'm glad you trusted us to even do that." said Tamaki

Bella only smiled and nodded Tamaki didn't know what else to say she was just so beautiful her eye's where like the brightest rubie's. he just wished to look inot them all night long wishing he to be his.

"Well I guess I should go for the night." said Tamaki

Bella suddenly screamed as a spider went across the floor it was ahuge big hairy one and you could see the eyes. it was bigger than any spider she came acrossed. she screamed louder Tamaki wondered what she was screaming about.

 **"EWWWWW IT'S A HUGE HAIRY SPIDER! KILL IT!1 KILL IT!"** screamed Bella

Tamaki looked over to see if the spider was big and hairy as she said. until his eye's laid on the spider and it was huge and hairy. he screamed like a little girl as both of them got on top of the bed. They were both in each other's arms crying a little.

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Hikaru

"To leave the two of them alone?" asked Kaoru

They all heard Bella scream at something Jane _*sighed*_ it seemed that she saw a spider again she was afraid of them as well so she didn't want to go in and see what her mistress was screaming about they knew what Haruhi fear was now and was going to be sleeping in her room.

"Hey boss we're coming in, "said Hikaru and Kaoru

They opened the door only to see Bella and Tamaki were jumping on the bed. Tamaki hand's where clutching to Bella's fine perfect ass while they where screaming like little school girls..

"You get it! Your the guy!" cried Bella

"No you get it! your the vampire!" cried Tamaki

Both of them were crying in each other's arms in terror. Tamaki was holding Kagome's ass too maybe he didn't notice if he did it would mean he was going to be whacking it and thanking the kami's for that ugly spider so he could grab that fine ass.

"You nasty pervert" said Hikaru

Both of them froze, Tamaki realized what he was holding and put his hand to see though he wished his hands where still on that fine ass that Bella , while he looked in horror over at the whole host club. while more killed the spider since Jane jumped on his back.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" asked Kaoru

"It's not like that, its not what you think!" cried Tamaki

Bella threw him out of the room for being a pervert and went and watched some tv since she didn't sleep. Jane was going to watch and check on the halflish changes. she had cups of blood ready since they would have to feed once the halfling change would be less painful than a full change.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later._

Everyone left the air port and went to the limo that was waiting them. while the twins and everyone else was still pissed off at Tamaki for what he had done lastnight they knew that he knew hwere he had his hands.

"You better watch your back Bella," said Hikaru

"I would have never pegged the boss as an grabber." said Kaoru

"I told it's not like that!" said Tamaki

Bella had the aura of someone who was about to kill the new halfling the host club had to admit it wasnt all that bad, and it felt different they had a chance to see what the difference between animal blood and human blood tasted like and they would go for the human blood since they spitted out the animal blood.

"Oh Tamaki dear, We are going to have a long talk and teach you not to touch things without the other's permission." hissed Bella

"I wasn't doing anything freaky! I was trying to help you!" cried Tamaki

"Let's go" said Kyoya

Tamaki rushed after the car as if they where going to leae him there. while they stoppped and he face planted the trunk. when he got up and gotten into the limo Bella kicked his ass and then moved next to here sister as they all went home.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The next morining after their little trip they where back at school. while Bella and Haruhi was looking at everyone seeing that there was something going and class's where canciled dont rhye beliive in sending e-mails.

"Well this morning has been interesting." said Bella

Tamaki was an idiot but deep down was a genuine guy who took such good care of her. she just felt bad for him he looked like he was alone and no one other than the staff of the house was there for him.

"So all of the afternoon classes are canceled?" asked Haruhi

"You mean no one told you? Things are going to get a little hectic around here for the next two days. Ouran Academy is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. The drama, art, choir clubs are going to be meeting. It's a big event that the school hosts annually"

Bella nodded now she understood why class's was canceiled and now they had to see other people from other schools. hell she didn't like the one school who asked for her it was a all female school the king's didn't even like the school.

"You don't say," said Haruhi

"What you mean you've never had it before?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's looked at the two sister's as if they never knew what was going on. the whole school knew well unless they thought the whole school knew about the others schools coming.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the host club?" asked Hikaru

"And as the host club manager you should drink it too." said Kaoru

"Oh um I think I know what instant coffee. Is that the coffee where the beans are already ground." said Renge

Renge rushed over to Bella and started to hang around her neck and nuzzled her face. Bella mentally _*groaned*_ at the annoyance of the craz stalker. why did she have to be the one to have the stalker.

"That's just ground coffee instant is something completely different. I do not think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just add hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it it's kind of awesome" said Hikaru

"It's like coffee but not as robust," said Kaoru

"And yet it's strangely satisfying" said Hikaru

The twin's where trying to still figure out the difference of the instant coffee and the regular coffee you have to ground the bean's yourself. it was much better than the coffee they normally make.

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of instant coffee," said Kaoru

"Go get us some more Haruhi," said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's put their hands on Haruhi shoulders to get her to go to the store and get them more coffee. while Bella watched them with amusement in her eyes. Haruhi _*groaned*_ it seemed that she would not see what was going on.

"Why do I have to get it?" asked Haruhi

"Because you're the only commoner no one else knows where to get it," said Hikaru

"We've been serving to our guest and besides its part of your job," said Kaoru

"But the cultural exposition are going to start soon" said Haruhi

"Yea but it's not mandatory so you don't have to go" said Hikaru

Bella giggled and asked her sister if she would want her to go with her. it seemed that she wanted to go alone so she could think and cool down from the twins annoying ways.

So with that being said" said Kaoru

They carried to Haruhi to the door so they could get their coffee that they so wanted. while Haruhi was thinking of all the different ways to kill the twins in their sleep. while her sister was being molested by Renge since she was sitting in her lap.

"Be careful out there!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

Bella shook her head and was ready to push this crazy chick off her. but if she did that she would get in trouble for harming anouther student. life suck's sometime's with you have some crrazy stalker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

All the host club was watching what was going on in shock. at the tall woman who had Haruhi with her. while the other girl's only watched the leader of their little group. thats what they guess that the tall woman was the boss.

"If we fight we fight together, if we fail we fail together,"

The girl said before kneeling down before Haruhi as if she was deeply inlove with her. Haruhi was wondering what the hell was going on. and why was this lady trying to get fresh ith her for some reason.

"Even I were to die I would never ever leave you my love"

The girl took Haruhi hand and started kissing it. while Haruhi wanted the crazy girl to leave. she didn't want to have some crazy stalker like her sister has. it seemed that this girl also knew that she was a girl as well.

"Benibara I thought you'd never show up," said Hinako

"Where did you find this lovely young lady?" asked Chizuru

"I found her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew she was girl. She has such maidenly eyes," said Benibara

The one named Benibara started to rub Haruhi cheak with her thumb. while Haruhi was starting to freak out with this chick getting fresh with her like she was. while the other two girl's walked over to them.

"Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi

The two other girls started to feel Haruhi leg and arm's as if she was some sort of a object that they can molest at their own time and when ever you wanted. Tamaki was pointing with a shaky finger.

Her skin is so soft," chirped Hinako

"Isn't she though I think she's a little diamond in the rough" chirped Chizuru

"What in Dante's seven hell's in going on here?" asked Bella

Everyone looked in the back of the room, Bella stood before everyone with a blood red satin dress on, a crown of purple jewels on her head with her hair braided. her eye brow arched in wonderment.

"Oh my goodness what long beautiful long hair you have," said Chizuru

Chizuru said taking Bella's hair, un braiding it, making it slightly curly and ran her fingers through it. she had to admit it was so soft as the purest of silk. it seemed that her hair was natrually like the way it was.

"So it's so long and with that gorgeous deep rich brown color." said Chizuru

"You have those beautiful brown eyes," said Hinako

Bella arched a brow as if they didnt know what color her eyes. well it was not red since her contacts where in her eyes. so they more or less copper color. Haruhi was kinda glad that it wasn't her.

"What the heck is wrong with you people? My eyes are copper! Not brown," said Bella

"I love the fire in your eyes," said Benibara

Benibara went over and started cupping bella's cheek, her cheeks went a little red from the sheer beauty that was standing before her. she was the goddess they needed in their proud school.

"Don't you touch my bella!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki ran over to save Bella from being molested by the new crazy chicks from another school. that was only for him to do and not no one else. he should be the one to be touching Bella that way.

"Leave them alone!" growled Benibara

Benibara tried punching Tamaki in which in Bella terms that was a major no no on this bitchs faught. no one ever attacks the people she cared about. but then Bella caught her fist afterwards and shot her the glare that most of the vampire world knows.

"If you intend on seeing the light of day again, you will not touch my friends. or hurt them in any way shape or form. because it shall be bad for ones health when they harm people i care about" hissed Bella

All three of the girls including Benie all blushed at this girl's command. Benie was nearly swept away with the inner strength of this maiden. and loads of fire and strong. this was someong who needed to be at their school not this dump.

"Your wish is my command maiden," said Benibara

"She hit me! She's so violent!" said Tamaki

Tamaki scooted back to the other host clutching his face where Benibara punched him. while Bella rolled her eyes and went over to the changing room and went back into her uniform.

"Get a hold of yourself!" said Hunny

"Guess the rumors we heard are true you are all just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you" said Benibara

"Those uniforms I assume you're from Lobelia girls' academy" said Kyoya

They took off their uniforms to reveal their dress outfits Bella sat down and seen what was going on now. it seemed they had some sort of show outfits on. she might as well watch and see how this was going to turn out

"Lobelia!"said Benibara

"Lobelia!" Chizuru sang a little higher.

"Lobelia!" Hinako sang the highest.

"St. Lobelia 2nd year Benio Amakusa" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"2nd year student Chizuru Maihara" Chizuru said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"1st year student Hinako Tsuwabuki" Hinako said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

Bella was wondering what the bloody hell they where smoking it seemed whatever it was it was some good shit. they suck at what they where doing and they suck with the thoughts that they imply to other's.

"We are members of the Lobelia St. Academy white lily league otherwise known as" said Benibara

"The Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

Everyone looked at them now it seemed that these chicks where trying to impress them. and sadly it was not working they jjust wanted to call the nutward to have these people hualed off to go and put in the padded room.

"The…Zuka…Club?" said Tamaki

Tamaki passed out as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed so hard they where on their hands and knee's. while Bella wanted to know if these chick's know that they where not making no point to none of them. and they where making themselves look like major assholes.

"What a stupid name! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" said Hikaru as he laughed hysterically.

"The Zuka Club that's priceless! And those get ups are under their uniforms" said Kaoru

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" They heard Renge said

Renge rose out of the floor wearing a purple kimono and drink instant coffee. while Bella rushed around the corner hiding from her stalker. Mori was the only one who noticed her gone and understood why.

"I may not know much about instant coffee but I simply just love girls' schools,"said Renge

Renge was taking a sip of her coffer and gagging from the taste. she wipped at her mouth like a proper lady would and placed her coffee up back down and was about to finish what she was going to say.

"St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's paradise there, The Zuka club are a group of young maidens who believe that women are superior in every way. The club prides itself in its 30-year history. It is a society of maidens, by maidens for maidens! Zuka club activities include maiden tea parties, maiden debate forum, and of course musical review by the club's top members!" explained Renge

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," said Kyoya

Kyoya took off the breast plate from the cosplay they where going to do. while he wondered how his former stalker kenw all about this other school. while Bella was still hidden behind the wall untilt he stalker left.

"I've just always adored St. Lobelia I just couldn't go there what I would do without my boys," said Renge

Renge went back into the floor. Haruhi went to go and tell her sister that her delightful stalker was gone now they needed to go and get rid of these chick's not. they where freaking them out and annoying.

"A maiden's beauty it moves it is pure enough not to get in to power" said Chizuru

"As a girl we have had enough of your oppression for woman kind," said Hinako

"And our pride comes in with meaningful relationship of equality because we're the same sex and that include a romantic relationship" said Benibara

"Yea you tell em Benio" said Chizuru

Bella shook her head knowing now these chicks needed to get a life or something it seemed that they where not all up stairs it seemed when it came down to the views on life. or their parents didn't teach the.

"You're awesome Benibara!" said Hinako

"Whatever we're so over it" said Kaoru

"Why don't ladies just scram," said Hikaru

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

The twin's where sitting on the couch one was playing his game. and the other was looking at all the coffee that Haruhi gotten them from the store. while she was making coffee.

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

"What the hell is she talking about?" asked Hikaru

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagku they're host club charms don't work on us for now they're all flustered" said Chizuru

Chizuru ripped the mustache off Benibara face. as Benibara looked up looking smug thinking that they where making their point acrossed who was a better school and the way they thought was the correct way.

"True I must say I'm glad we got to perform here we got to sneak a peek at the infamous Ouran Host Club" said Benibara

"Hey guys are we really infamous?"asked HunnY

Mori covered his mouth from the bored _*yawn*_ he let out.. these crazy chicks where draining the life out of the room and the energy that they had. along with their fun they normally have.

"Yea" said Mori

"And to think they're dragging these young maiden's down with them" said Benibara

"Huh?" said Haruhi confused.

"The host club president may be a pretty little halter but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romances!" said Benibara

Bella shook her head at the way that these people where putting down others becuase they where half and half. nothing wrong with that its the way they where born and norhing they could do about it.

"Tempting to fool the heart of a poor young maiden is demeaning! You're so called club activities are nothing more than your stupid macho testosterone! I swear to you, you all will go down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!" lectured Benibara

All three of them where in Nazi uniforms doing to sign and everything. Bella now knew they where crazy Nazi's. oh how this she get so luck to have freaking Nazi's as a bloody stalker.

"All hail Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"I see I understand you concern but do you think we could finish this later?" asked Kyoya

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" asked Benibara

Binibara crossed her arm's knowing that these people where trying to get out of what she wanted to do. Bella only watched between the Nazi's and her freinds. she would go for her freinds other thant he nut job Nazi's.

"Not at all it's just that our king is still bed ridden from the cultural shock," said Kyoya

Bella _*groaned*_ as Tamaki was suggled his head into her lap. while Kyoya sent her a im sorry he knew this day was getting to her. and with Renge and these chicks that topped everything thaat was going on.

"You see Tama is having his nappy time right now," said Hunny

"Then wake him up!" said Benibara

"Excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi came over to the three and offered them some coffee. while they blinked at the coffee they where given they never seen this type of coffee before and the scent of it was different as well.

"Yes aren't you the sweetest thing?" asked Benibara

"You're a real pearl among swine," chirped Chizuru

"You know coffee made by a maiden always taste better," said Benibara

Bella lifted her eyes up from her book she was reading and arched a brow making a big deal over coffee now. but Haruhi told them it was instant as they started to drank what was given to them.

"How about and the other maidens have little tea party?" asked Chizuru

That made Tamaki wake up and snap out of his shock. as he was making his way over to the Nazi chicks and was going to give them a ear full about what the where thinking and how they think.

"You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to gain from a relationship with two women!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki ran and wasn't paying attention and sliped on a banana and dipping his finger in the hot coffee. he screamed in pain as Bella went over to him and bandaged his finger and kissed it to make it feel better.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," said Benibara

Benibara snatched Haruhi up as if she was going to drag her out of the room. but it was more or less her trying to get fresh with her again. it seemed that her and her sister was the Nazi stalkers favorites.

"Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" said Benibara

Chizuru pulled Bella off the sofa close to her. bella eye twitched in annoyance that this nazi crazy cow was trying to get fresh with her. this was starting to get old and annoying as hell. she wa gong to pull a Caius but that mught now be a good idea.

"We will handle their paperwork and have them transferred at once! And we will welcome them into the Zuka club!." said Benibara

"Now hold on Benibara," said Bella

Bella shoved the girl nuzzling her chest off her. and shot her a dark glare she hated when the bloody stalkers get all fresh with you. now it was time for her to knock some sense into these Nazi's.

"I can't go to your school" said Bella

Benibara and the other two _*gasped*_ they needed her. she was what their club was lacking why in the world the host club gets to keep this rare gem of a woman. thats not fair at all and they should be the ones to have her in their school.

"But why not maiden. You would be perfect for the Zuka club," said Benibara

"I'm sorry but I can't go. plus i'm not gay and rather be in a school like this" said Bella

"And why not?" Hinako questioned again.

Bella rolled her eyes not as if they didn't know wo she was. hell her family crest was showing over her school uniform. the three of them looked at her so she would tell them why she would not go to their proud school.

"My fathers and uncle would not want it. plus they don't like your school." said Bella

"Please won't you think about it?" asked Benie

Benie could see Bella as perfect form of a maiden power, strong, beautiful, fiery and spirited. something that they where lacking for a long time. it seemd that they need to find some way to convice her to come to their proud school.

"You must be ours!" said Benibara

Bella then walked up to Benie who was now down on her knee's and put her hand on the girl's chin. Benie _*gasped*_ a little and her face's started to grow red to have this beauty near her like this.

"I will think about it." said Bella

Bella stood back up she was the only one who knew she just lied to the annoying bitch. while Haruhi was going to say a few things that needed to be corrected that they had just said.

"Now hold on I think there's a misunderstanding. First off you called Tamaki a halfer" said Haruhi

"He is a halfer! he's half French and half Japanese!" chirped Hunny

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you." said Haruhi

Bella snickered it seemed that this club hasn't been around that long. while the other club had been around longer. if she remembered correctly that her mother was appart of it when she was in school.

"We barely have any history we started two years ago." said Hikaru

"Yea the boss created when he started high school." said Kaoru

"Be that as it may saying that club activities are only to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club are charging their guest or anything." said Haruhi

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge we do have a point system based on the selling of items on the club's website, Check this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen." said Kyoya

Haruhi flinched now she knew where her pencil went now. these little asskholes seemed to have taken her pencil she liked she even gotten comfortable with it as well. it takes so long for her to get used to a new penicil or pen.

"What? But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya! I had no idea you were collecting money." growled Haruhi

"You thought we were all just working here as volunteers? Well it's not much organizing events," said Kyoya

Bella shook her head her sister had every right to be mad at them right now. hell she would be to if someone stole something off her even if it was lame pencil or something like that.

"You can't go taking stuff without asking first that's stealing!" Haruhi said yelling at Kyoya.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm sorry Haruhi it's not like we were hiding it from you! Here you can use mine it has a super cute teddy bear on it!" said Tamaki

Bella and Haruhi would be caught dead with something like that. it seemed he loved a teddy bear. don't he know that would make him look super gay to be writing with a penicl like that.

"I don't want your pencil Senpai," said Haruhi

"Then how about this? I'll share with you the secrets of my success and my fondest memories!" said Tamaki

Haurhi rolled her eyes not even caring what the hell he was rambling about. it was just stupid. she just wanted to leave and get away from them and drag her sister with her. they pissed her off to no end's.

"Oh you poor dear I can't believe they've been deceiving you like this." said Chizuru

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" asked Hinako

"Now hold on Hinagku this young lady has had a long day we'll give you some time to think we'll be back tomorrow" said Benibara

the Zuka club twirled their way out of the club room and left to go and plan for their show for tomorrow. while the host club didn't know what to do with the anger haruhi was throwing off at them.

"I think I better be going I have some thinking to do." said Haruhi

Haruhi walked out with her sister behind her. they made sure Jane was Waiting for them so they could go home. they where annoyed with the host club for what they had done stealing something that wasn't their's.

"Why did you tell her the truth? You just added fuel to the fire!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to them and cried as if they could care less at his show of emotions. not as if they where going to leave it seemed that the three kings dont like Lobelia and they wouldn't leave.

"The facts the facts" said Kyoua

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold Haru-Chan's pencil?" asked Hunny

"Yea for all we know it could have been a keep sake from her mother." said Kaoru

"Nah it was just a freebee at an electronic store" said Hikaru

Eveyone huddled together to plan something to keep them there with them. they would be lost with out Bella and Haruhi. they where their light and the host club would be lame with out them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Haruhi and Bella was walking toward the third music room when she saw the Zuka club waiting for them. they must been their for their answer. it was going to be a no so they better give up. even though they had a laugh about it last night.

"Hello young maiden's" said Benibara

"We're ready to set those Ouran Host Club idiot straight once and for all!" said Chizuru

"Set what straight?" asked Haruhi

Bella _*groaned*_ it seemed that they where still after them and wanted to show the host club that they where beter then them. but they where not the host club don't act like they where gay. well the twins more or less do a brotherly love thing but it not gay.

"That you and your sister should come with us and you should go to school with your own kind," said Benibara

They opened the door and the room was dark with a big pile in the middle of the room. Bella and Haruhi wondered what the hell was going on. if their having a orgy in there they where going to go somewhere else and wipe it from their mind.

Ouran!" Hikaru sang.

"Ouran!" Kaoru sang.

"Ouran" Mori sang.

"Ouran" Kyoya sang.

"Ouran!" Hunny said.

Bella arched a brow at what the hell was going on now. where they trying to make a joke out of the Zuka club. if that what it was then it was funny as hell. and have to tell them they did well with this one. The room lit up and Tamaki stood up with his face full of makeup.

Ouran!" Tamaki sang with a roll of his tongue.

"Host Club! Welcomes you!" They all said

The boys were all dressed in dressed except for Mori. now Haruhi wondered if they wher batting for the other team since they where dressed as wemon. but she had to admit it was kinda funny.

"Oh Haruhi and bella welcome back" said Tamaki

He walked up in his pink ballroom dress. while Bella and Haruhi was trying to hold their own laughter in this was just to priceless wishing to have a camara to film this but they didn't.

"Look Haru-Chan! Bella! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" chirped Hunny

Hunny was swirling around in his dark pink ballroom dress. Bella had to admit he would made a adorable girl in that dress. then again these where straight guys in drag it was kinda to funny.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" asked Benibara

"Why no that's not it at all everything's going according to plan our strategy is going to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!My dears you all have lived very sheltered lives are Lobelia so you don't know that commoners are weak they have a weakness for free things. Haruhi you may have been distracted by the Zuka club but join us and you will have more sisters! This way you can have more feminine boding than usual and while staying on the host club! Isn't that a great plan? Aren't I pretty?" said Tamaki

The twin's popped over to them as the where going to play their little game that they where normal known to play with others. while Bella and Haruhi kept their snickers in.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters who one of us is prettier?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru said which made Kaoru laughed

"Look, look Haru-Chan! Bella! You two can call me big sis if you want" chirped Hunny

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of you!" growled Benibara

Then Haruhi and Bella started laughing hysterically. they where clutching their sides from the amount of laughter they where having. Bella didn't need air but this was hurting her ribs.

"Oh man this is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do!" said Haruhi

Bella and Haruhi crumbling to their knees in laughter. they where laughing so much it would make bella die all over again. this was pricess. hell Emmett would of loved this if he was here.

"I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs but this is ridiculous!"said Bella

The host club looked at the two sisters and if they where going to stay. they where praying that they would. they didn't want to loose the two of them they where their friends the closest ones they have ever had.

"Are we really that funny?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said

Which made Haruhi and Bella laugh even just wished they have a camara on them so they would be able to film this. they would love to watch it over and over again.

"C'mon call me big sister! Do it! Just say it! Big sister!" They said

They chased Haruhi around the room. while the two backed away as they where being chaced while laughing their asses off at the whole thing. this was the best day of their lives.

"What were you think what's gotten into you guys?" asked Bella

"We did this because we didn't want to go away,"said Hikaru

"Well maiden have you made a choice?" asked Benibara

Bella only shook her head to tell them no that they would never be going to that school. the Zuka club looked sad that they where not going to get the two sisters. maybe they could get them next time.

"Wait a minute if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" asked Tamaki

"Well how would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" said Haruhi

"I'm sorry but I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was waving that creepy pencil again. Bella snatched it and snapped it in half now there was no more creepy pencil. while Haruhi _*sighed*_ and thought that she needed to do it.

"Uh Benio" said Chizuru

"It's alright do not worry maidens some day we will come and rescue from this place! This is not over!" said Benibara

They where running out and Bella put her leg out so they would trip. the Zuka club faceplanted and then gotten back up then they where gone. Bella then turned around and walked away with a wicked smile on her face. they host club patted her on the back for pulling that dick move on them. as they all got dressed and went home.

to be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki woke from a bad dream and bolted up in his bed. sweating from the bad dream that Haruhi was living in a dump of a place and was starving herself to have food for when they come and see her.

 **"NO HARUHI! IT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki let out a happy _*sigh*_. finally realizing that it was Just only a dream. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. not even realized it was a weekend and that he was half in his pajama pants and school uniform.

"Morning Master Tamaki anything we can do for you?" asked Shima

"I need to get going. Please bring the car around front" ordered Tamaki

The driver bowed and went to go and start the car to drive his master around as well as his freinds. while Shima watcched the boy who she raised since he was a baby.

"I beg your pardon Master Tamaki but what would you like for breakfast?" asked Shima

"I already told you I have to get going! I don't want any breakfast!" growled Tamaki

Then his eyes widen in shock at the mere thought of Haruhi living in a shit hole like in his dreams. he would thought that Bella would have gotten them a place to live with all her money.

"Wait Master Tamaki! I cannot let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and house slippers!" said Shima

 **"AHH!"** sceamed Tamaki

Tamaki looked down and rushed back up the stairs and changed into something else. mainly his school uniform. since he was not told that it was a weekend just yet. while shima watched him come back down with his uniform on.

"Oh he's not the brightest young man," muttered Shima

T"hank you Shima." said Tamaki

"Master Tamaki I suggest you spend less time screaming and more time looking at a calendar. Today is Saturday, Which means no school today." said Shima

Tamaki stopped in mid step and stilled for a while then he went back over to the old house keeper. and got all up in her face as if he was going to tell her off for not letting him know it was a damned weekend.

"Oh really then why didn't you make me aware of that earlier?" asked Tamaki

"As your maid, it's my duty to help you all but I want you to become fine a young gentleman,So you must be able to recognize your mistakes. Since you finally have some free time on your hands why don't we work on your manners?" said Shima

Shima started dragging Tamaki away to teach him a lession for his rudness an forgetting what day it was. it seemed that he was in a hurry not until she finished with the little punk.

"Wait! Wait! I need to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!" cried Tamaki

The maid gave him a phone as he dialed Kyoya's number so he could gather the troops and go and hunt down where Haruhi lived to see if his dream was real or fake he just had to know.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Bella was in the library reading a book she had just fed. while the wolves where out on a mission. and Jane and Demetri to go and hunt down a new clue on a vampire who was breaking the laws.

 **"BELLA!"** screamed Tamaki

Kyoya looked around the house he had to admit he liked it. as well where the house was built she had wonderful taste in where she chose to live. while Tamaki bursted into the house with out even knocking.

"Hello young master, may I help you with anything?"

"Yes, we are here to get Bella. Is she here?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya noticed this person had red eye's as well. it seemed he was another one of her guard. and he looked at them as if they voilated their mistresses home. Tamaki was paceing back and forth wanting to know the truth.

"yes my daughter is in the library reading." said Sulpisha

Tamaki didn't wait to have permission he bolted up to the room that was known to be the liaray after Athenadora gave them the direction to the mega library that was know to be Bella's.

 **"BELLA, HARUHI IS LIVING IN POVERTY! WE HAVE TO RESUCE HER!"** screamed Tamaki

Bella flinshed from the loadness of his damned voice. while the other vampire in the house was doing the same thing. has he forgotten he was only a halfling and in a home full of vampires and wolves.

"No she is not you stupid overgrown moron. she lives in a condo house like place with two vampire and two wolves and out father." said Bella

Tamaki pulled her out of the chair so he was able to get her to take them to her sister home. Kyoya only smiled to tell her he was sorry. he made sure that she had taken her meds that was to help her not show what she was. and placed her contacts in and her gloves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket with a satisfied look on her face. she did her shopping for the day with the black credit card that she and her father had replaced. it helped out loads.

 _"That was some sale there's never a better time to hit the supermarket then a Saturday morning. Now all I have to do is clean and then some laundry"_ thought Haruhi

Haruhi walked home from the store. Then she saw a fancy looking car pulled in front of her apartment complex. she wondered what the hell was going on. and why there was so many cars in front of her home.

"Here you are young Masters and mistress,"

The Suoh family driver said as the host club piled out of the car. Haruhi _*groaned*_ it seemed they dragged her sister along as well. these guy's never stop at nothing even though they where het friend's they could get on your last nerv.

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" asked Kaoru

"Wow it's bigger than I thought" said Hikaru

"I know look at all the rooms!" chirped Hunny

"You are such idiots! This building is an comdo complex. not no house you morons" grouwled Bella

"Get lost!" growled Haruhi

Haruhi eye was twitching in annoyance. Bella only shrugged her shoulder's tellinng her they ganged up on her to bring them here. until a man came up to her with a group of men behind him.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" One man said.

"Thanks!" said Bella

"How would you like to go on a date with my sons?"

"No she should date mine!"

"No mine!" One woman said.

The host club watched poor Bella who was in her female glory ganged up with people who wanted her for their own kids. Bella had been around here before but she was alway's cloaked from view.

"Hey!" growled Kaoru

Kaoru rushed ove to Bella to save her from the people who wanted her to date their own sons. and a few their daughter's who where gay. they knew Bella didn't swing that way so it was time for them to save her.

"She has no time to date anyone" growled Kaoru

Kaoru was dragging her away so they could falow the others to the condo door. so they wouldn't be left behind next time she does this she would put her cloak back on not to have that happen again..

"What's gotten into you?" asked Bella

Bella was still being dragged by the halfling as if he was jealous for some reason. that was noramlly Tamaki department to drag her out of something like this, even though she didn't really care she wanted to be pulled out of that.

"Look here's the deal you get a three second quick peak and then you all go home," grumbled Haruhi

"Look Haru-Chan I bought you a gift there's both chocolate and strawberry in here," chirped Hunny

Haruhi only _*sighed*_ and decided that there was no getting rid of them now since they had to bring snakes along with them. well it was going to happen sooner or later for them to come and see her.

"Fine I guess I'll make some tea," said Haruhi

Haruhi opened the door to let them all llook inside. Tamaki looked around and _*sighed*_ he never been in a condo before but this was better than the dream he had. even though this place had more rooms in it for the people who lives in here.

 _"Phew! At least it's better than my dream"_ thought Tamaki

"Thanks for inviting us in!" chirped the twins and Hunny

They all piled in the sitting room on the comfey sofa's. something that athenadora did for their place.. she made sure everything was perfect and Haruhi and bBella's father was happy about along with Haruhi of course.

"Why don't you make us this? Its black tea our father got us from Africa," said Hikaru

Hikaru handing her an orange tea bag. Haruhi read the back of it to see how it was made. she was normally used to the tea that came from Volterra since she get's loads of that stuff.

"Um okay" said Haruhi

"It's best served as milk tea do you have milk?" asked Kaoru

"I think so when was the last time me or anyone else bought some milk?" asked Haruhi

"What the hell are you doing you idiots?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki smacked each twin in the head for their moron thoughts. while Bella wondered what they hell are they doing and their thoughts. it seemed that they still thinked her sister and father was still poor and they where far from it.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by ask for that African tea! Look she has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!" said Tamaki

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!" cried Hikaru

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that doesn't have one!" cried Kaoru

"Ay dios mio" muttered Bella

Bella * _huffed*_ from their stupid ways of acting in other peoples homes. even though it seemed that they needed to get their facts straight even Kyoya knew that she wasnt poor. hell they had a black credit card that had a lifetime of funds.

"It's okay Haruhi we don't need any tea you don't have to go through all that trouble," said Kaoru

"What're you talking about I've already finished." said Haruhi

"Oh well in that case," said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruhi poured the tea while puttin Bella's special stuff in it so she would be able to drink and eat while she was here. it would make things look odd if she didn't eat or drink and make's everyone feel bad since they where only halfling's.

"Oh well in that case," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Phew! That was a close one boss." said Hikaru

"We have been rescued by commoners wisdom." said Tamaki

"What do you mean sir?" asked Kaoru

Bella * _sighed*_ it seemed that Tamaki was making a game out of this as well. they can be annoying but they can be funny to watch. Kyoya patted her shoulder as he made his way over to the large book self that the Voltori sent for the house.

"Nothing that's true in our world is true here. We must be careful anything we say might break Haruhi's heart! And in this fight this first one to embarrass Haruhi loses." said Tamaki

"While your attics are amusing I don't see why you have to turn this into a competition," said Kyoya

Bella and Haruhi gave him permission to take any book he saw he liked. but he needed to return it after he is done with them and pick up more books that he wasnted to barrow. he was in book heaven.

"I wish we could tell her how cute she is but we might offend her!" said Tamaki

"The traps of the commoner world are horrifying!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Here you like strawberries right you can have mine." said Mori

Mori never liked strawberries so he gave them to Bella and Haruhi who loved them. well he know knew the stuff Bella used on her food was for her to eat human food and make her look human.

"That's nice thank you Mori" chirped Haruhi

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Hikaru

"I should be sharing strawberries with her!" said Tamaki

"Why'd we let him trick us?" asked Kaoru

Bella shook her head as she sipped her tea. these people getting on her last nerv. even though theyw here freinds doesn't mean they don't get annoying time from time. Haruhi looked at her sister knowing she wanted to smack them in the head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone put their garbage from their cake's into the garbage can that they had next to them. while a few of them let out a burp or two and rubbed their full stomachs. Hunny head was layng on the arm of the sofa.

"Eating all those desserts went my appetite,"chirped Honey

"Yea it's about time for lunch," said Hikaru

"Well then what's for lunch?"asked Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hunny

The twins and Tamaki tilted their head to the side as if they where happy. while Haruhi glared at them as if they where getting annoying to her as well. even though Bella knew they where happy right now by the way they where acting.

"Will you all stop being so happy?" asked Haruhi

"Why don't we call something in? We did come unexpected why don't you order some of your favorite sushi" said Kyoya

Haruhi wanted to stop him before he used any form of money on them. she could pay for their lunch since she had her black card on her. Bella shook her head no they wouldn't listen anyway.

"I'd really like if you made us something for lunch Haru-Chan" chirped Hunny

"No Hunny !" said Hikaru

"Why would you ask her that?" asked Kaoru

"You're going to embarrass her!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to get Hunny to stop making Haruhi to go out and get food for them. as if it would affend her in some way. Bella _*sighed*_ it didnt mean your a commoner if you lived in a condo for kami sakes.

"I guess I can whip something up it might take a while" said Haruhi

"We can wait!" chirped Hunny

"Why didn't we ask her that?"asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"We get to taste Haruhi's cooking." cried Tamaki

Bella giggled at the way they where acting. they had eaten her cooking before and they loved it. Haruhi had all the food she knew how to make. and she even taught her how to make the stuff Esme teached her how to make.

"But that means I would have to go to the supermarket again" said Haruhi

"We're coming too," said Hikaru

"We want to see a commoner's super market," said Kaoru

"Me too! Me too!"chirped Hunny

Haruhi shook her head it seemed they where acting as if they where going to some kind of fair or amusement park by the way they where acting. but she was happy they where happy so she delt with the way they acted.

"This could be a great learning experience,"said Kyoya

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins ran out of the condo with Hunny behind them. Kyoya walked his way out as well he wanted to see what was so different with the commoners supermarket, not as if he ever been in a supermarket before.

"Well so much for a day off" grumbled Haruhi

Haruhi _*sighed*_ and fallowed them out. while Bella looked around to see Tamaki praying to the area where her and Haruhi father set up a place to remember her mother and the bitch of a mother that her sister had.

"Hey Tamaki aren't you coming with us?" asked Bella

Bella placed her hand on his shoulder she noticed now that her uncle photo was there it seemed that her father finally found a good photo of uncle Charlie it was the only good one in his police uniform.

"I am I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother along with haruhi mother and your uncle before I left" said Tamaki

Bella _*sighed*_ she never knew her mother and she only knew that her mother was a kind hearted person who had alot of fire when she was angry. she sat down next to tamaki as if she was trying to have some form of comfort.

"Your mother is beautiful I bet she was smart too," said Tamaki

"I never knew my mother since she passed away when I was born. I knew she was a smart and kind hearted person. when you made her mad she had fire inside of her. had her own doctors offive as well." said Bella

Tamaki looked into her copper eyes to see the venom coat her eyes as it was the only form of tears that she had. he felt bad for her then again he could relate he never knew his own mother either.

"Oh yea no doubt I bet she was great doctor too trust me Bella you can't fool these eyes," chirped Tamaki

Bella only giggled at what he had said, she wished she could talk to her mother just once when she was in the middle of the change. but she never had that chance to do that it seemed.

"Well everyone's waiting outside for us we should get going" said Tamaki

Tamaki stood up only to slip on a banana and fall on top of Bella who was lost in her own thoughts. she snapped out of them when she felt him fall on top of her as she graoned even behing a vampire she still have some of her humanity in her.

"That hurt. bella are you okay?" asked Tamaki alarmed

"Yea but can you get off of me you're kind of heavy Tamaki," said Bella

"I'm home Haruhi! Why'd you leave to do open?"

A woman said as she entered with four other people behind her and saw Tamaki on top of Bella. they all stood in shock at the sight before him. while Tamaki was pale at what he was seeing.

"Welcome home dad, Peter, char and Jake and Sam" said Bella

Tamaki took a while to let it all sink in what she had just said, then he let out a scream of horror from the sight of the drag queen. even though he was in the room with three full vampires and two wolves.

 _"Dad? You got to be kidding me! This transvestite is Haruhi's and Bella's father!"_ thought Tamaki

"So how was work dad? and your training jake and sam? and did you find the rouge vampire peter and char?" asked Bella

They just stood there not saying a word they where just in to much shock. as if they where thinking Tamaki was trying to screw her or something. but he only fell on her but that won't get threw through these people and her father.

 _"Just stay calm and I can explain what happened!"_ thought Tamaki

Her and Haruhi dad walked over and threw Tamaki off Bella. while Peter took Bella by the shoulder's and started to shake her as if he was worried that eh was trying to pull what Edward did.

 **"OH MY BABY SISTER WHAT DID THAT PERVERT TRY TO DO TO YOU!"** yelled Peter

 **"THAT LITTLE PERVERT TRIED TO MOLEST YOU DIDNT HE! ILL KILL YOU!"** yelled Jake

"I'm sorry I had to leave your sister alone. but Char came back just in time before I left,"

"Wow he hit that wall hard" said Bella

Bella started to poke at Tamaki with the fire poker to see if the halfling was still alive while her father was rolling his shoulders as if he pulled something from throwing Tamaki like he had.

"Oh my left arm has been acting up lately it's like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now"

"Hot tea! I will get it! Haruhi do you use firewood to burn it? Haruhi help me out your dad wants tea!" rambled Tamaki

Tamaki was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. while Peter stepped on Tamaki and looked down on his like he did in the vampire wars. oh how he and his mate missed the good ol' days with Jasper aka the Major aka the god of war.

 **"OH MY I FOUND A LITTLE PEST! NOW WILL YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ASS TELL ME WHY YOU WHERE ADDRESSING MY SISTER IN SUCH A RUDDE WAY!"** yelled Peter

Bella _*sighed*_ as if they where taking this to far. while Jake and her father stood over the feaked out Tamaki who looked like he was about to piss himself from fear because their was a pissed off wolf. full vampire and half vampire wanting to kick his ass.

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" asked Hikaru

"Whoa that person we passed was Haruhi's and Bella's father," said Kaoru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out!" said Tamaki

The twins looked over to see the blonde headed vampire and the long black haired one with the drag queen they all passed down stairs while Haruhi was busy with talking to someone to even notice her father passed her.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's and Bella's dad and freinds. We're friends of Haruhi and Bella the Hitachiin brothers" chirped Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins where walking on Tamaki not even caring that they where hurting them. it seemed that that three of the guys where pointing and laughing at what they where oing to the little pervert.

"So you're a transvestite huh?" asked Hikaru

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever met" said Kaoru

"So you finally put the moves on Bella huh boss?" asked The twins

They knew what the others where but they never seen a drag queen before. but they had to admit the others where kinda cool since they where pointing and laughing at them since they where wlking on Tamaki.

"You'll have to excuse him he's a ladies' man," said Hikaru

"He's pheromone factory he's probably fooled around then you can count" said Kaoru

"I'm not a ladies' man I care about Haruhi and Bella," said Tamaki

Tamaki got up and dropped to his knees as if he was able to get forgiveness for what they had just seen. even though these people where hard to get forgivenss from two of them was from the vampire wars and where able kill him with out him knowing it.

"It's the truth I care about Haruhi and Bella as if they were my own daughter!" said Tamaki

Peter and Char along with Jake and Sam looked over at Bella wondering what the hell was wrong with this guy. it seemed he was damaged somewhere or something. Bella only shrugged to tell them to go with the flow with him

"Bella what is taking so long?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi peaked back into her house. their father eyes went all starry when he saw his youngest daughter and went over and smothered her in a huge mega bear hug. while bella giggle at their father who was so overly affectionante.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was in the dinning room sat around the old table that was restored from the Voltori strorage. it seemed that this table was far older than any of them in the room. while Peter remembered it when he was a guard he was the one who restored it.

"Oh I see you're the host club I've heard so much about. Well you are certainly a good looking bunch of young people. I'm not sure which one I like the best"

Haruhi and Bella _*sighed*_ knowing that their father was in a happy mood. and sadly Bella was grossed out their father was freaking turned on by all of the host club its to creepy and gross.

I'll tell you what why don't you all call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at," chirped Ranka

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?"asked Hunny

Hunny looked up with innocent eyes as if he didn't even know nothing about the whole transvestite thing. it was all new to them and something they where learning about quickly.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" chirped Ranka

"Wait a minute how did you know my name sir?" asked Hunny

Ranka nodded and smiled happily this was the best gift that his daughters had ever given to him. but then again he loved his daugthers to no ends. and he was happy to have his eldest back for good.

"You two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka in the 3rd year class, you two are 1st year in same class as Haruhi you're the Hitachiin twins though I'm not sure which on is which." chirped Ranka

"So Haruhi has told you about us?" asked Hikaru

"Oh no Kyoya told me," chirped Ranka

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka," said Kyoya

Bella nodded she knew that Kyoya was talking to their father so it didnt bother her none. but then again her sister was another issue all together. her mother temper was worst that her mother temeper. Haruhi mother abused her before she made her father send her to her uncle and aunt.

"Say WHAT?" asked Everyone

"Kyoya!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya shoulder and shot him a glare as if he was hiding something from him. he could atleast tell him that he was talking to Bella and Haruhi father. what else was he talking to the three kings as well since they where family to them.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his only daughter's it's only natural that we give him regular report but wouldn't that be your job?" said Kyoya

What Kyoya had just said made Tamaki fall back into place since he was growing mushrooms in the coat closet in the dinning room. Jake and Peter wonder if this guy was ever taught right from wrong.

"I'm so impressed has such a smart president but wait you're only the vice president I guess that president of yours is just a figure head" said Ranka

"You never told me about this dad How come you never told me you were getting calls from Kyoya !" growled Haruhi

Peter and Jake passed over $10 since Bella won the bet since she said that Haruhi would blow up about this whole thing. and she did know her sister well enough since they where alike in so many ways.

"But you never tell me anything about school. your sister was the only one who told me Haruhi I had to find out how you were doing" said Ranka pouting.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back? C'mon Senpai will you stop growing mushroomosets?" growled Haruhi at Tamaki.

"It's just that you're cute even when you're angry!" said Ranka

Ranka hugged his eldest daughter and knocked her down to the floor and squeezed her to him.. as he nuzzled his face to her to show his love for her. it was ture he loved both of his kids.

"Is it just me or does her dad remind me of someone?" asked Hikaru

"Now we know why she's so good at handling the boss," said Kaoru

"Wait Haruhi where are you going?" asked Ranka

"To the store I'll be back so you all stay here and behave yourselves Come on bella," said Haruhi

Bella only shruged as she fallowed her sister out the door knowing that she needed someone to vent to. and to help her cool off before she went crazy on the form what Kyoya did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Ranka knew that they wanted to go alone with them but maybe this was a good thing for his eldest daughter to calm down her sister before she did something stupid. she did get her mother temper after all.

"I know you all wish to go along but give Haruhi some time with her sister. I told you all about Haruhi not I was time for mme to tell Bella story." said Ranka

Everyone in the room stopped pouting. Peter and Char along with the two wolfs looked interesting they never knew the story until now.. so they wanted to know about her mother.

"Before I met Haruhi mother I was with Bella mother Serenity she was a beautiful woman. she accepted me with all my flaws. when she told me she was having a baby I was over joyed that she was giving me a child. but when Bella was born she died but she got to see Bella before she went. I hit rock bottom after that and Haruhi mother stepped in and caught me when I was drunk and took me to a wedding chapple and we got married didnt know until the next morning. a month later she told me she was withchild i was happy. well the only gift she could of given me in the loveless life. when haruhi was born she abused bella since she hated her and thought she was the scum of life. she always lies and said she fell but i knew better. then it gotten to a point she want me to send her away i only did it to keep her safe from her. so my brother and his wife took her as their own. but when haruhi turned ten her mother died from her drinking. and to be truthful i was happy to know that the hell she has brouht to my eldest daughter was over. she even tried to send a child molester after her. but i never took her away from her uncle since she was there since she was young she knew who i was and who i was to her. but when i heard about my brothers murder it seemed that she disappeared until a year later that aro one of the three kings told me that he adopted her as his own and his brother as well his third brother was her uncle. thats when he gave me the choice about being a vampire. i still want to kill the little bastard who had done that to my daughter." said Ranka

everyone's eyes where wide at the story. then again thats why haruhi was never close to her mother since she was a drinker and a abusive person to someone who was close to her.

"I just want you all to know how grateful I am ever since she's seems happier. not even the three kinngs where able to do that for her. Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?" asked Ranka

You know me?" chired Tamaki happily.

"Why of course I do you're the host club's bumbling perverted president. bella told me a thing or two about you," said Ranka

Tamaki went pale from what ranka had just said. while peter and jake snickrred at the memory when bella had said that to them. and then again what could you say Bella was the best with insults.

 _"So bella does talk about the host club when she is with her father and others"_ Kyoya thought

kyoya let a smile grace his face that he touche bella in such a way that the royalty of volterra wasnt able to do. it seemed that they opened her heart since it was closed off to the world from what edward had done to her.

"Come to think about you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi or bella were girls until the last minute. Pretty pathetic" Ranka said

Ranka said which made Tamaki go back into his closet poking at his mushrooms in his emo closet. he didnt mean to not see that bella and haruhi was both girls and bella had way bigger boobs that she straps back.

."Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka said.

everyone titled their heads to the side wondering what fun meant to this guy.. while the two vampires placed their contacts back in as they waited for ranka to change into something else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

bella walked down the side walk with her sister who punched a few walls to calm down. now they where on their way to the supermarket to buy something for well dinner now since they had to take her to calm down.

"Why didn't he tell me that Kyoya-Senpai was calling and giving him updates?" Haruhi mumbled

"I don't know, I am just here for the ride sister dear." said bella

the host club with ranka and the two vampires sincd the wolfs had to go back trained they where stalking bella and haruhi. even though bella knew they where fallowing them since she could sense them.

"So we're going to follow her to the supermarket?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"This is what you call fun?" Kyoya said.

"I call it the stalking game, Though I have a more selfish reason for bringing you all out. I wanted to be seen with a bunch of cute boys." said ranka

the twins eye's twitched now they knew who ranka reminded them of. and they knew it two just with out being gay and a drag queen. well then again they didnt know if he was gay or not so they wipped that from memory.

"Sure enough those too are defiantly cut from the same cloth" Hikaru and Kaoru said

They entered the supermarket and watched Haruhi and bella pick out veggies at the produce section to see what was good and not good to make for their meal it had to be something that would feed all of them. after they had their super market fun they left to go back to the condo and eat the meal bella and haruhi made.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Back in Karuizawa, Haruhi was happily hanging sheets on a clothes line with the help of Char and Peter. they came along with her sister and chose to work with her. while Bella was made to sit back and relax Jane and Felex was with them as wel. Aro arrived today while the other two kings would be arriving sometime. while the queens where here as well.

. _'At first I was a little fearful about not telling everyone at the host club about my plans for the summer but it's not like they have the free time to keep little tabs on me anyway right?'_ thought Haruhi

Bella smiled to see her sister looking happy. she just leaned back in her seat and sipped on her drink she made sure to bring some extra stuff along to last them all the whole weekend.

 _'This place is so peaceful and tranquil the perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies 'It's going to be great!''_ thought Haruhi

Haruhi looked up to the sky so did the vampires as well they enjoyed the fresh air of this place. until they head something that was going to mess up the whole trip for them all.

"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!" cried Tamaki

Bella and all the other vampires had a dead panned look on their faces. Athenadora and Sulpisha came out to see what was going on. when they saw the blonde moron they _*sighed*_ and knew peace and quite went out the window.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They all went inside aftert he host club took their bags so they would be able to grab a room well what ever was left wwith all the guest who was staying there along with the vampires.

"Oh my! What beautiful strapping young men you all are! These beauties must be friends with Haruhi!" chirped Misuzu

 _'Another fluttering tranny?_ ' thought Tamaki

"Why don't you call me Misuzu?" askedMisuzu

The host club wondered if this guy was a freind of Ranka's since he was a tranny as well. Haruhi grumbled to herself and laid her head on the shoulder of Peter who looked annoyed at the moment.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's they use to work together at the same shop years ago" said Kyoya

"Well naturally you would know" grumbled Tamaki angrily.

"Kill me" cried Haruhi

Peter and Char patted her back to tell her they where annoyed as well. if they where to be burned alive and die it would be right now since they had to deal with these pain in the asses.

"I went to business for myself and believe you me running this little pension is like living in a fairy tale!" chirped Misuzut wirling around

"Bella!" chirped Hunny

Bella blinked at all of the host members confusingly as if why she was there. they only thought here sister was only there. Bella _*groaned*_ she thought they would have left by now. but it seemed they where going to be staying.

"Bella my beloved princess, you are okay!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to her with a bright smile. Felix looked over to Jane and wondered if this guy was for real. it seemed that he never met the host club yet and this was the first time metting them.

"I left you a message that I and my sister along with a few otherswas coming here. Don't tell me you forgot to check them." grumbled Bella

Athenadora patted her daughters back knowing how she felt with these people around. lucky Caius wasn't here yet he would make the poor guy piss himself. even though he was a halfling Caius was short tempered with people like this.

"So is Haru-Chan and a few othere are your indentured servants?" chirped Hunny

Sulpisha patted the boy's head Aro was here with them but he was out and exploring the town since he never gets away but only rarely. so he was taking the time and enjoying what he could. and the others should be here tomorrow.

"They are more like unpaid employees this is also Ranka's preferred method of keeping taps on his daughter's when he's working and Bella and the others was sent here to keep a better watch too." said Kyoya

Jane glared at the one with glasses she was the one who keeps crashing his computers, serves him right seeking information on people that he had no right to be searching for.

"What? How do you know all this stuff?" asked Tamaki

"because he is a hacker and can't keep his nose out of anyone business," said Aro

Everyone turned to see one of the king's standing there looking like he was about to kill the host club for bothering his peace and quite. while Sulpisha went over to him and dragged him over to Bella.

Take my daughter's under your wing he says. but Bella was the one who told to relax. He practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help it works out for everyone! the others was even a bonus when I found out, they are model employees it's a shame I can't pay them anything And what do you all think of this cute little apron they all are wearing I made them myself!" chirped Misuzu

Bella only shrugged Aro kissed his adopted daughters cheek. Caius and Marcus was going to be here tomorrow so they would let caius run rampid on the annoying ones of the host club.

"You are quite the exquisite seamstress!" said Tamaki

Tamaki along Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori gave the apron thumbs down. Then the host club went outside to talk to see what they where going to do while they where here.

"A job huh? You turned down our invite to Bali for this?" asked Hikaru

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland with us didn't we?"asked Hunny

"We did" said Mori

"But I still don't have a passport remember?" asked Haruhi

Aro and the others along with Bella coughed into their hands since they did have a passport on Haruhi and Ranka. it seemed that Kyoya did as well in which piissed them off to no ends.

"Which is why suggested one of our domestic resorts at a discount no less Why are you here Bella?" asked Kyoya

Bella arched a brow as did the others wondered if this guy was trying to be a jack ass. Aro glared at the one named Kyoya who their guard crashed his computer as something for fun for them.

"I was told to watch over my sister while she was here, in turn my adopted fathers and uncle and mothers along with a few of the guard was staying as a relaxing trip. Caius and Marcus will be here tomorrow." said Bella

Tamaki paled now knew who the one who was glaring at him,. it seemed that he was the one king and one of the adoptive fathers to his Bella. he gulped in fear knowing this was a old vampire king.

"You're such traitors asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation behind my back? "Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I work myself to the bone trying to uphold that" cried Tamaki

Aro eye brow twitched in annoyance at the way this halfling was acting Caius will have a field day with this one. oh how he felt bad for Caius when he comes face to face with this annoying little halfling.

"Yeah, we just don't listen." said Bella

"Tamak , whatever planet you're on please come home. Speaking of which, why are you even here? I'm going to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want too?" asked Haruhi

Bella and the others looked over to the host club and hoped they would leave so they would be able to have some sort of peace and quite. but they all knew their luck when it came down to people like this.

"Yeah, don't we both get enough of you people at school?" asked Bella

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" said Kyoya

Aro _*sighed*_ this guy was to by the book and he thought they where bad with their laws. and now look at this halfling who was just bitching over at volenteer for something to do over the summer.

"Oh hush boy its only volenteering there is no crime. so pull the stick out your ass and try to live for once and I am far older than you when it comes to age, and by the way your just a halfling." said Aro.

Kyoya knew better not to talk back to a king so he was going to put the book away. Jane took it and ripped it up so that he wouldn't use it again. Kyoya bowed his head to say he was sorry.

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway" chirped Hunny

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" said Kyoya

"Although you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but like it or not so do us And I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming" said Tamaki

Tamaki tucking his hand under his chin as he looked at Bella with dreamy eyes. Aro shot him a death glare knowing what the dirty one was thinking little pervert that he was going to make him want to set himself o fire.

"HA HA!" chirped Tamaki

"I'm sorry everyone! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left! since the kings and their princess's along with their guard and wives are stayying here as wel. plus we also have two other rooms reserved for two other couples" said Misuzu

The host club went into thought. the others where hoping that would be enough for them to leave and let them have their peace and quite back but then again they knew that they wont.

"One room left you says Well that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club." chriped Tamaki

"Hey that isn't fair!" cried Hunny

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" asked Hikaru

"Togetherness is our guiding principle" said Kaoru

"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face!" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked down at his hand's. while the full vampire's wanted to see where this was going. Bella hinted to them that this would be going into some kind of game for them.

"Here's a little idea we'll be you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" asked Hikaru

"We'll call it the guest's relations odd jobs contest and Pension Misuzu" said Kaoru

"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" said Hikaru

"Whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu gets to sleeps in the guest bedroom" said Kaoru

Aro handed his daughter a 20 since she was right about them making this out to be a game. while the others snickered about the idea of these people making it some sort of a game.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea! The winner of the contest will be determined on how refreshing they are! Remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!" chirped Misuzu

"Refreshing, refreshing! Yay!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru

"So don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Because I plan on working you boys to the bone!" chirped Misuzu

"Sounds like a blast" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi laid head down on Felix bulky soulder realizing that all their summer vacation was over. their peace and quite out the window such hope to be apart from these people who where their freinds for a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamaki was hammering away at a broken fence while Hunny was watching while eating some cake. while the others watched in amusements who was just guest there and didn't have to compete for a room.

"You may not believe this but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life" chirped Tamaki

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired" said Hunny

"You there! No complaining three point deduction" said Misuzu

"What?" cried Hunny and Tamaki

Tamaki to hammer his got onto all fours holding his finger while tears flowed down his face. Aro and Athenadora was snickering so was Bella and Peter that was just to funny.

"Whining will be another three point deduction you pervert" cheered Athenadora

Hunny put on his cutest smile possible to see if they would be nicer to Tamaki. but this was some sort of amusement for them and they where having some fun while they could.

"no way little one!" chirped Sulpisha

Aro laughed and kissed his wife she was getting into her ways of comanding people like when she as back in Volterra. and he loved it to make the pervert work harder.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the inn_

The twins where inside in their best suits. and they charmed the guest with their natrual charm while jane and char watched from where they sat and drank their wine since they where amused by all this.

"We have reservations made for a second floor bed room"

one of the uest came up to the twins as if they where workers there. while they where putting their host charm back on so they would win this game they where all playing.

"Yes of course! Right these way ladies!" said Hikaru

"We've been expecting you though we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" said Kaoru

The twins lead the two laidies up the stairs to their rooms. so they would be able to settle in and have a nice and relaxing time while they where hear. while Char had a feeling they where going to win.

"Fine, fine not exactly subtle so five refresher points for them" chirped Misuzu

Misuzu went over to Mori to see what he was going to do to win some sort of points since he never won nothing yet. but then again other than the guard and a few othes this was the best day of his life.

"Ah Mori" chirped Misuzu

Mori went over to the drag queen to see what he wanted. as he was wondered the others where getting some sort of amusement out of them. but then again it was nice to see Bella happy.

"The legs on this chair are wobbling would be a dear and take it and fixing it?" asked Misuzu

"Sure thing" said Mori

Mori went over to the table and started picking up the table. Misuzu let out a giggle at the strong strapping young man he was. it was a complete turn on for him. he thought ranka was joking about this.

"Nothing wasted on word or deed five refresher points!" chirped Misuzu

"So what exactly are refresher points?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi wondered what kind of point system that Misuzu made up. or maybe one of the others made up the name. she just was a tad bit confused by the whole point system that they came up with.

"Haruhi my dear what do you think guest are after when they come all the way out here to vacation in Karuizawa?" asked Misuzu

"Let's see that nice weather?" asked Haruhi

"No something much better than that. They come for something they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now they'll see all your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for a premier hot spot for the hottest eye candy in Karuizawa can offer!" chirped Misuzu

Misuzu was spinning around on the roof from his wonderful idea. and that he had such good looking men to work for him and he got to watch. while royalty was stay there as well.

"Key sounds like you have a plan. But it's uncanny how you remind me of someone else," asked Haruhi

Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya sipping tea as char poured it for him. while the others where sitting there watching with amusement acrossed their faces.

"Kyoya you're keeping your distance from all of this" said Haruhi

Kyoya looked over to haruhi wondered why in the world she ased that. hell the kings had one in this area and its one of them largest summer homes in the area.

"Of course winning means I would end up staying here alone and that doesn't appeal to me I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage" said Kyoya

"The cottage? You mean your families?" asked Haruhi

"That's right we all have one in the area" said Kyoya

"Yes, we have one in the area to but it is under revelations." said Bella

Bella along with Athenadora sat down next to Kyoya to join in the conversation. they where the ones who had the larger summer home in the area. the Cullen's did as well they just didn't know which one it was.

 _"Then why make such a fuss about staying here?"_ thought Haruhi

"So who's your favorite to win? You must have someone in mind. Care to bet?" asked Kyoya

"No thanks I don't have a clue" said Haruhi

"I really don't care." said the others

Kyoya sucked his hand under his chin he knew everyone else here was enjoying themselves by watching the other host do things to get the other room that was left.

"Really? It's easy enough to tell from a glance. Hunny brand of cuteness doesn't appeal to Misuzu notion of refreshing so I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little bit closer to the idea providing that he keeps his mouth shut but we both know the likely hood of that. Ordinarily you would think Hikaru and Kaoru" said Kyoya

Kyoya and the others looked over to where Mori was chopping wood with woman drooling and even gay men with hearts in their eyes looking at him with no shirt and chopping away.

"But it seems we have a dark horse" said Aro

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" chirped Misuzu

"So you think he's the one?" asked Haruhi

They saw two others show up and checked in he wondered who they where until Jane bowed and took their things and Athenadora went over to the snowy haired one and kissed him. while the brown wavy haired one kissed Bella cheek.

"we made it early. so who are the pest are they are new halflings?" asked Caius

Athenadora nodded and pointed to Tamaki and whispered in his ear. Caius and Marcus smirked and Kyoya had a feeling that there was nothing good when it came to that smirk.

"Which means" said Hikaru

"Victory will be ours" said Kaoru

"Well I can't help but recall that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did both win you couldn't both stay" said Haruhi

Caius and Marcus looked over and wondered how they where going to do that. it would be a tad bit disturbing if they did sleep together that was not right if they even did that.

"It's no big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" said Hikaru

"Or we just squeeze into the single" said Kaoru

"How sweet I guess you guys always are together huh?" said Haruhi

Athenadora explained to her husband and Marcus along with Aro who didn't know how these two halflings. once she and Sulpisha was done the three kings where gawking and if they still could vomit they would.

"Always" said Kaoru

"The two of us have been together since we were born so we haven't needed anybody else" said Hikaru

"We never bothered making any friends until a few year ago we thought the world was made up of idiots" said Kaoru

Bella _*sighed*_ knowing what they was like that was probaly way she was attracted to Edward. Sulpisha hugged her bonded daughter knowing where her mind drifted off to. they still couldnt find edwar and the red head.

"But that was before we knew you we'd totally let you sleep with us" said Hikaru

Caius rolled up his sleeves so did Marcus as they went over and whacked them in the head for their perverted thoughts and what they had just said to their daughter and their niece.

"you little wiered perverts you will not be sleeping in my daughters bed." hissed Caius

The twin's rubbed their head and nodded to what caius had just said, Kyoya snickered he liked Caius he reminded him of himself. he hoped when he came full vampire he would be like him.

"The contest isn't quite over yet there's still a number of way to make this game more interesting" said Kyoya

 _'Man this guy's always got something up his sleeve does he qualify as refreshing?_ ' thoght Haruhi

"We're not going to lose there's no use in trying" chirped Hikaru

"Hmph" said Kyoya

Kyoya closing his eyes hoping to help tamaki out with a hint to help him somewhat since none of what he was doing was working. but then again there was a grand pinano and he was one of the best.

"There all in a day's work" sid Tamaki

"Ugh! Your repairs are totally refreshing! Three point deduction" said Misuzu walking away.

"He used up all of his energy trying to refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he all right in the head?" asked Haruhi

Caius and Marcus along with Aro and Felix looked over to see Tamaki in his emo corner. and then they looked back and Bella who only nodded to what they where asking since they let her read their minds.

"He's never had an actual job before you know"said Kyoya

"He will be alright, He will be upset about something else in a few minutes anyway." said Bella

Bella sipped at her drink as she passed her invention around so they where able to act human and drink human drinks and eat human food so they could pass off as human.

"We have to chill the watermelon that's how our guests like them" said Hikaru

Hikaru pulled out a large watermelon it looked llike a good pick from some store, while Peter came over to the watermelon and eyes it with fondness to see the crop work.

"I'll lose to those two idiots if they keep this up! Failure is not an option! Haruhi's respect for me is on the line! She needs to understand that she needs to consider me as a part of her top five!" Tamaki screamed to the sky.

"overly dramatic i see my little angle." said Aro

Bella and Jane along with haruhi nodded to what they had said. aro and the other two kings only nodded and have to deal with the moron out of morons for there delightful trip.

"You ambitions aside I think you're approach to winning is a bit skewed" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya? Can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki said.

"If I may offer some advice there is something that only you could pull off that is if you choose the right music" Kyoya said

Tamaki let out a gasp. Soon Pension Misuzu was filled with beautiful music that had all the guests swooning. while the kings and bella closed their eyes listening to the music.

"Awe let's stop in for some tea" A woman said to her husband.

"Alright" The man said before they walked inside.

'So much for us' Kaoru thought as he sat outside.

his twin looked over to his brother wondering what crawled up his ass and died it seemed something did by the way he was acting. until the owner came out and cheered finally came up with a winnder

And the winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

Tamaki struck a very sour chord on the piano when he realized he had lost to the perverted twins. and now he had to stay in his family country home while they where there.

"So begins the long, dark night of my soul" thought tamaki

haruhi went over to them and handed them the key to their room. it seemd that it was right next to caius and athenadora's room so she was going to have some fun after all.

Congrats you guys" Haruhi said.

"Oh it was nothing really" Hikaru and Kaoru said evilly.

as they all went inside so they all could have soemthng to eat and so that the twins could put their things in theri room while the others took the volturi car since they where going to stay in one house to make it easier for the driver.

* * *

 _Mean while the fallowing day._

The next morning, the host club came back to the pension. The host club along with the others where gathered in the dining room for breakfast. the kings where at their own table while everyone else chose to sit somehwere else. bella sat with her soul bonded mother,

"I'll two pieces of beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup" Hikaru said.

"I'll have two poached eggs with bacon and bowl of whole grain cereal the kind with those little dried piece of fruit in it" Kaoru said.

"Hold on now we don't even have that stuff on the menu" Haruhi said.

haruhi was wondering how in the world they where going to have those things since they where not on the menu. bella only sipped at her coffee the other full vampires knew of the hunting places and went there in the moring.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Behave!" Tamaki said

tamaki went over to them and hitting them both upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. caius arched a brow he treated them as if they where some sort of dog that was kinda aumseing

"Just who do you guys think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on a holiday?" Tamaki said.

"We are aristocracies" Hikaru said.

"So are your boss" Kaoru said.

the kings looked over to the twins and wondered if the have forgotten that they wher indeed in the same place as royalty. they shook their heads in shame as if they where going to have some new vampires that where stupid maybe they should be halflings for a while longer.

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome do as the Romans do that's what I say" Tamaki said

caius dabbed at his mouth and started to get up. but his wife put him back down in his seat. she took her rolled up newpaper and whacked tamaki in the head with it.

that is just rude some of us came from rome you moron. growled athenadora

athenadora whacked him a few more times and sat back down caius kissed his wife to tell her that she did well. he hoped these guys where not like this when they are fully changed. Then the door opened and young man in a blue baseball carrying fruits and vegetables walked in. with four people behind him.

"Good morning Arai produce" He said.

where here for our rooms. chirped a bell like vioce

"And good morning to you. A working boy eh? A high schooler?" Misuzu asked.

the boy rubbed behind his head as if he was nervous. while the four golden eye people looked over to bella squinting and noticed there was the volturi here as well wondering what the hell was going on."Yes ma'am I'm helping out at my Uncle's shop for the summer" He said.

"HOW REFRESHING! Haruhi would you be a dear and put these in the kitchen for me?" chirped misuzu

haruhi sighed bella went over with her her eyes where closed the volturi where gawking at who was behing the. bella stood still in shock at the people who was behind this guy.

"Uh Haruhi Fujioka?" He said shocked.

"Oh hey Arai" Haruhi said.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins let out shocked gasp. Woundering who in the world this person was that knew haruhi, they saw the stiff bella as she eyed the four golden eyed people behind him.

 **"BELLA!"**

the four golden eyed epople jumped bella and hugged her even though she stood shcoked at who was holding her. peter chuckled his yoda knew they where coming her even though he was going to say something but it was more fun when you let it be a secret.

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Bella sat at a table with Rose, Emmett and Jasper and Alice along with Peter and Char. while Haruhi sat at the table with her little friend who seemed to like her in that way.

"Bella how did you get changed?" asked Jasper

Bella _*sighed*_ she knew that would be the first quested she took Jasper and rose hand. Char told the other's to do as the same. as all the memories flashed through their minds. once she was done they looked at her and was growling Rose latched onto her and dry sobbed.

"We wher only told by him that you didn't want us around no more and that you hated us from the birthday party. but we faught hard for you until he threw a fit and Carlisle made us leave." sobbed Alice

Aro made his way over to the other Cullen's now knowing they where off the hook, but young Edward was not off the hook he was ready for death once they had his in custdy.

"Sorry I have to interupt this nice reuinon with my daughter. will you tell me where is the young Edward?" asked Aro

Emmett calmed down a bit after coming back from ripping a forest appart. he dialed the number for Carlisle he was the only one who might know where Edward was at they all stopped talking to him, as Aro went over to his brothers to wait fro his old friend to answer.

"Villian's Leave my princess alone!" growled Tamaki

Jasper and the other's arched a brow at him. while Bella _*sighed*_ knowing he was just being his normal self. Peter chuckled and these guys are going to be in Ouron as well.

"Fucker what's so funny?" asked Jasper

Peter out right laughed until they heard screaming from Carlisle on the phone and what he planned to do to Edward when they find him. he even heard esme all shit was going to break loose.

"Tamaki! Let go!" ordered Bella

"No, I am saving you princess!" said Tamaki

"No, you are acting like a jerk! Let me go!" said Bella

Bella stepped on his foot as he went to his emo corner. the four Cullen looked to what the hell he was doing and looked back at Bella. who only rolled her eyes. later tonight she would have to give them her inventions.

"So are these your friends?" asked Arai

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're in my class and this is. someone I know in class. and that is my elder sister Bella" said Haruhi

Emmett laughed from what Haruhi had saiid. now they knew Bella was from this country and that she had a sister and a father who was a drag queen. but they accepted Haurhi as one of their own. Tamaki _*gasp*,_ which than Misuzu slammed down on the piano causing sour notes.

"Misuzu…please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair." said Tamaki

Bella paused for a second before putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. she never knew of this guy did her sister have a boyfriend before she came back home she wanted to know.

"Sister dear you never told me about your little friend here." said Bella

Jasper and Emmett snickered their new sister was introuble for not saying something to the elder sister. Rose and Alice snickered as well but they where also plotting a way to murder Edward.

"I haven't seen you since graduation" said Haruhi

"Yea and you cut all your hair that's a quite shape"said Arai

"I don't think so I mean ever since I cut it's been easier to manage" said Haruhi

Alice had to admit she would look better with longer hair. the short hair look don't look good on the halfling and her newst little sister. and Carlisle and esme would be here tomorrow it seemed.

"So how's Ouran treating you? Are you still talking to anyone from middle school?" asked Arai

"Yea a little Kazume still calls me what about you?" asked Haruhi

"So he's an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school" said Kyoya

Rose glared at the one who was know as Kyoya he rubbed he the wrong way. he seemed sneaky and was a hacker from what Athenadora had said to her. and the fun of the guard was crashing his computers.

"They've had zero contact since middle school so I don't consider them friends just former classmates" said Hikaru

Bella and Rose along with Alice and Athenadora and Sulpisha glared at him, they did not like the tone of his voice. Rose stood up and placed her hands on her hips about to sold the pain in the ass.

"What is your deal?" asked Rose

Hikaru waved her off he dont even know the new blonde that they found out that was part of the Cullen's. but then again the other Cullen's couldn't be blamed since they didn't know what Edward had done.

"Nothing, it isn't your business Cullen." said Hikaru

"Yo don't talk to me mate that way!" growled Emmett

Hikaru rolled his eyes at the new vampire who was the mate of the blonde one who lectured him on his moodiness. Jasper rolled his eyes so did Bella they could feel the jeaslousy rolling off him in waves.

"asshole!" muttered Char

She actually meant it too to moron was acting like a total jackass. Hikaru was being a jealous idiot and if he did not nock it off soon, there was going to be trouble.

"So are these people are in a club with you?" asked Arai

It seemed that Kyoya got the Cullen's into the host club since their father put them into ouron since they would be moving in with Bella after this trip. plus they where going to be weraing the male uniform as well.

"A host club," said Haruhi

"Oh is that so?" asked Arai

"Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!"said Hikaru

Hikaru waved his class in the air for Haruhi to refille his glass. Caius was getting annoyed with the guy to his second soul bonded daughter he went over and whacked the halfling in the head and plopped back down in his seat..

"Misuzu said I could take a break" said Haruhi

They all looked over and saw Tamaki ripping paper in his emo corner. wondering if this guy needed some professional help it seemed that he really really needed some help.

"Would you please stop making a mess me and the others have to clean up?" growled Haruhi

"It's not a mess I'm making a hamster home" said Tamaki

Tamaki sadly ripping more paper. while everyone in the room that wasnt the host club looked at him and wondered if carlisle would give him some kind of meds for his issues.

"You our new little friend had some serious issues man." said Emmett

Jasper and the others snickered as they knew he had some somewhere. until the door was kicked in as Carlisle and Esme rushed into the inn looked around for their adopted daughter they had some Felix and Jane leave to go and move their things into their home with their Bella. they where ignored while they where busy with Haruhi.

"Wow who knew you Ouran guys were so funny you know it's such a prestigious school I thought it was like another world." said Arai

"It's different alright." said Haruhi

"To be honest with you Haruhi I thought you would have some trouble going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well" said Arai

Haruhi smiled at him which caused him to blush. bella could see straight through this guy, he liked Haruhi she and jasper can feel it even carlisle and esme was listening in now they would talk to aro and plot later. since bella had a half sister which means she was a halfling by vampire laws inless she wanted the full change. this mean they had another daughter.

"Well I mean it's not like I was the only one worried about you lots of people were" Arai said rubbing the back of his head.

"oooooo I think out new little sister had a guy crushing after her." said Emmett and Jasper

Bella and Rose whacked them in the back of the head for being rude. Carlisle had the paper work for Ouron emailed to him and digitaly sighed it so Rose Emmett Alice and Jasper woud be going to school there.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach someone should tell a refreshing competition" said Hikaru

"You're being awfully critical today?" asked Kyoya

Caius growled at the annoyance from Hikaru. Carlisle only patted his back as he looked over to the blond headed one who they where told was Tamaki. he didn't know what to think about that one.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi it's sickening to watching him try to flirt!" said Hikaru loudly.

"Hikaru! What the heck is wrong with you? ! Stop being such a jerk!" hissed Haruhi

Everyone was taking bet's one when Haruhi was going to beat the crap out of Hikaru. Haruhi was getting as annoyed as her soul bounded father Caius their anger could get the best of them.

"Hey it's okay it's no big deal I did have thing for you once" said Arai

Tamaki let out a _*gasp*_ as did the Hitachiin twins and the other men in the gorup, Bella and the other female's in the group nodded their head's they knew it when it he started to act like he was.

"But who cares you already turned me down right?"asked Arai

Arai rubbed the back of his head blushing he never had this meany people watching him while he and the girl he liked for so long and still does watching him while they where catching up.

"HUH?!" asked Tamaki, Hunny, and Haruhi

"I knew it!" chirped Alice

Rose and the other female's looked at her she couldn't keep it in couldn't she. now mister jealous over there wont stop being the one with a bloody stick up his ass needed to pull it out.

"Why are you so surprised?" aked Kyoya

"I don't know" said Haruhi

Everyone rushed over to him other than Hikaru who stared at the bar. they all wanted to hear about this one. even Bella since she was her blood related half sister along with the soul bonded famly even Caius was woundering.

"You have to fill us in on this story Arai when did this happen?" asked Tamaki

"Well it was about a year ago" said Arai

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At Haruhi's old middle, Arai was running down the halls to catch up with Haruhi._

 _'There she is' Arai thought. "Fujioka!" Arai said as he ran up to her. "I heard you were taking the honor's exam for Ouran Academy" Arai said._

 _"Uh-huh" Haruhi said with a nod of her head._

 _"But you might make it in with your grades although I thought you might go to Higashi high" Arai said._

 _"I'm taking the test for Higashi too I might not make it into Ouran" Haruhi said._

 _"Yea well I guess I'll just cheer for I would have liked to have gone to the same high school as you though" Arai said._

 _"Well okay then you really should have something to me sooner" Haruhi said which made Arai gasp._

 _"You mean…" Arai said smiling._

 _"I'm pretty sure Ouran is handing out more than one honor student award" Haruhi said._

 _"That?" Arai said._

 _"And even if there isn't more than one award you shouldn't give up on the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in then they'll be no hard feelings right?" Haruhi said. "I know! Let's go ask the counselor about it" Haruhi said turning around._

 _"Fujioka!" Arai said grabbing her wrist. "I- I- I want- I want you to go with me!"_

 _"Yea I wanted to check the application deadline too" Haruhi said which embarrassed Arai even more._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Haruhi whimpered in shame from the story he just said as everyone was _*gawking*_ at her for what she had done. Bella _*groaned*_ hell she wasn't even like that when she met a guy who she liked. even though he turned out to be a evil fucktard.

"Haruhi? You broke this young man's heart for some sick joke. how could you sister dear?" asked Bella

Everyone wanted to know that question as well. even the newly soul bonded family. Esme * _sighed*_ at the poor poor boy who had his heart broken such a shame.

"No I really didn't understand what he meant" said Haruhi

'"You are just a dense as that idiot king sister dear!" said Bella

Jasper and Emmett high fived her on that one since it seemed that she was kinda disappointed in her sister right now. but then again her sister was raised by their father so what else could she think.

"This is serious huh?" asked Hnny

"Yea" said Mori

"I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi

Esme and Rose hugged hunny he was just sooo cute. while Haruhi bowed to him since Caius and Aro was making her since the poor boy had his heart broken by someone who didn't know about the dating thing. maybe they should have Athenadora and Sulpisha along with Esme sit down and talk with her about the facts of life.

"So you're turning me down a whole year later? Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it you didn't understand what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to the faraway look in your eyes and the way you would look someone in the eye when you spoke to them. I always liked that about you I always thought you were special"said Arai

"It seemd that both sister's had that look." said Aro

Arai had to admit that Haruhi sister was hot chick. but then again he knew she wouldn't go for a guy like him. Jasper shot the boy a glare who was eyeing Bella up and down. Tamaki let out a smile and grabbed Arai's wrist's.

"You think that much of my little girl. Don't worry I'll never forget you gallantry!" said Tamaki

"Uh" said Arai

Then the host club along with the others who where new to them all. excluding Hikaru and Kaoru sat down with Arai they wanted to know everything. well Bella want to know more about her sister since she was gone for so long.

"You guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip? How unusual you stayed in the country" said Hunny

"No it's quite normal for us really" said Arai

"Well I have always been a fan of Kyoto" said Tamaki

"I can't tell how many times I've visited the temples" said Kyoya

Everyone who was sitting around agreed to what they had said the place was a nice trip from those who had been there. hell Bella went with Athenadora and Sulpisha before she went to Ouron.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time we should join them"said Kaoru

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with that jerk" said Hikaru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here this might be our only chance to learn what Haruhi was like in middle school" said Tamaki

Carlisle and Esme was wondering why in the world this guy being such a jerk. then Rose whispered to them to tell them what was going on and only nodded to what they had just been told.

"Sorry but I'm not interested man I can't believe how dumb you guys are being. What's the fun in sitting around and talking about someone's past I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. everyone else huddled together since Alice had a vision of Hikaru being bitch slapped by Haruhi they even had their phone's out to film it.

"She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need you around got it" said Hikaru

Hikaru turned around was met with a good ol' bitch slap to the face. while eveyone put their phone's away and they all lost the bet. while they snickered at what had just happened if she didnt do it one of them would have.

"That's not something you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to put up with you disrespecting my friends you got that!" said Haruhi

Then Hikaru hung his head down. "But why? Why should anyone else matter?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru didn't understand why he was being treated the way he was. while the other's looked like they where talking about this and that even though they where listening in.

"I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" asked Hikaru

Hikaru let out a blush before he ran outside feeling ashemaed from what he had just blerted out. while everyone _*gawked*_ at what he had just blerted out even the newer people did as well.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" cried Kaoru

Kaoru rushed after his twin brother to see if he was ok. while the other's looked around wondering what the should do about this little issue. while Arai looked like he wanted to go and hide somewhere.

"Their world is still so small. It's a shame" said Tamaki

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair wondering if they where starting to learn something knew about themselves but their world was still small and needed to learn a few more thing's in life. Bella with a few other's was so pissed off! Hikaru was such an idiot.

"I wouldn't mind kicking his ass." said Rose.

Esme shot her a look she only shrugged it was the truth someone needed to teach him a thing or to. lord forbid his mother and father wasn't teaching them nothing for christ sake's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning_

Haruhi was waiting for Hikaru not even knowing she was on a date with him. she only thought that she one a day out with a friend. but she didn't know why all the female's had to give her a make over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Hikaru

"Wait a minute what happened to Kaoru?" asked Haruhi

She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pink tank up with under it. With brown pig tails extensions in her hair Alice seemed to out do herself when she gave her a makeover.

 _"What were you thinking Kaoru?"_ thought Hikaru

"What do you want to do? Should we go home?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru wondered what he should do he never been on one of these thing's before even though Haruhi didn't know what she was doing. other than thinking she was hanging out with friend's.

"Nah I told Kaoru I would hang out with you so we might as well But what's up with that outfit?" asked Hikaru

"Is it weird?" asked Haruhi

"Kinda" said Hikaru

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

Alice was growling at the insult to her makeover she did her best work with Haruhi and he had to go and say something like that. everyone looked at her knowing fashion was her thing never insult Alice when it came down to her fashion.

"I put that together!" growled Alice

Kaoru put his hand over her mouth making her shut dragged her back over to the other's who was either chatting up or plotting Edward's slow and painful death soon as they find him since they found out he changed his number.

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki

Caius shot him a glare as if he was going t skrew everything up they never had the chance to play the spying game so they wanted to have some fun when they where playing it.

"Be careful oh annoying one they'll see us!" said Jasper

Jasper knew what he was doing since he was a ex soldier on the army. the host club heard stories about his time during the cival war and how he was changed and came the god of war.

"Why did you send Hikaru and Haruhi on a date anyway? ! How are yesterday's events even related to this?!" cried Tamaki

"You know maybe this is Haru-Chan's first date" said Hunny

Hunny, Mori and Caius was sipping away at tea while trying to not get involved but Hunny wanted to put his two cents into the whole conversation to stop Tamaki.

. "You're going to pay for this! And look at what's she's wearing! It's adorable! It's super cute!" cried Tamaki

Everyone snickered even though they wanted to gang up on his but they wouldn't. Tamaki pouted seeing that would help him out to get him on the other's good side.

"Calm down boss." whispered Kaoru

 **"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!"** cried Tamaki

"Shut it will you moron you would ruin our fun with the spying game," gorwled Aro

Today Bella and all the females where wearing a nice blue tan top with a black miniskirt but the others had different colors with thiers, her hair flowing down her back with a blue barrette.

"I know boss it's hard for you to understand but it'll be good for Hikaru to find other people he can rely on. The only one's we could depend on back then was ourselves. We didn't care what others thought that's probably why we're so self centered" said Kaoru

"So you're admitting it?" asked Tamaki

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature. He let's his emotions take over. I don't know if he's aware of it, I think that he cares for Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act he let's his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention" said Kaoru

Everyone had to admit it was adorable how the twin's where close but sometimes disturbingling close. but then again they watch out for each other that would pass on to their full change.

"He wants to be acknowledged by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends and ones that aren't toys then you have to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And it's about time Hikaru learned that for himself" said Kaoru

"Kaoru that was amazing" said Tamaki

"So in other words, this date is to see how Hikaru interacts with others" said Kyoya

"Just promise me you interfere okay?" asked Kaoru

The other's had to admit if they could still cry they would be at this very moment these poor guys lived such a miserable life that they only had themselves to relay on each other to have comfort that their mother and father should of given to them,

"Fine, but why are you making us follow them?" asked Tamaki

"Because there's no reason we should miss out on something this interesting!"said Kaoru

They where hiding behind a tree's to watch them. well to make sure Haruhi didn't screw anything up or Hikaru either since they have a haven't of doing that. Tamaki let out a _*sigh*_ and looked up at the sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hikaru and Haruhi_

Hikaru was standing there wondering what in the world he was going to do. he never been on a date before so what was he supposed to do. even if Haruhi even knew that this was even a date.

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi and Hikaru was sitting on a bench wondering what they should do. Haruhi was still thinking about why none of the others haven't come along to enjoy the day with them.

"I don't know, What do you want to do?" asked Haruhi

"Well there's not anything I need to do here" said Hikaru

"Well why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station they've got cheap clothes there" said Hikaru

"That's cool do you need to buy some clothes?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru blanched from what she hand just said he wouldn't even be caught dead in something cheap store. even though it would be better to suck it up for Haruhi so she would have a good time.

"No there's no way I would buy my clothes at that place" said Hikaru

"Then let's skip it" said Haruhi

 _"What a pain!"_ thought Hikaru

Haruhi flinched from the sounds of a store coming in. maybe she could put it out there that there was something coming their way. well even if he remembered that she was affraied of storm's.

"Everything look's okay now but Misuzu said it might rain I hope there's no thunderstorms" said Haruhi

"I didn't know you were so into the weather" said Hikaru

Hikaru was getting annoyed at how she was acting as if they where not on a date. and she brings the weather into the conversation as if it would help things move along smoother.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Almost all of them where face palming from what Hikaru was doing. why don't he just act like a total moron jackass to her. as if she knew it was a date or not still be a gentlemen.

"How can he call himself a host club member? ! This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen! Let me go out with her! Let me switch with Hikaru! I'll show her a good time!"cried Tamaki

"You know im killing my own pride for even saying this. but i agree with the blonde moron." said Caius.

Everyone else other than Kaoru nodded to what caius had just said. Hikaru was acting like a moron and a jackasss and he should be more of a gentleman didn't his mother and fathe ever teach him that.

"That would defeat the purpose of everything!" said Kaoru

"Get out there Caius go and Pick a punk to pick a fight with Haruhi! Then Hikaru will have to rescue her!" ordered Tamaki

Caius nearly chocked on his own venom. while Athenadora and Carlisle held onto the short tempered king before the halfling would get killed for what Tamaki had just ordered him.

"Where do you dream this stuff up? and do you wish to have a death wish?" asked Marcus

Tamaki blinked and remembered Caius was the short tempered one and apologized for his rudeness. Caius only whacked him in the head for being a moron and insulting him.

"Bellllaaaaa, do something she your sister!" cried Tamaki

Bella had a dark smirk and Tamaki paled from the smirk on her lovely face. while the king's and Peter and Jasper smirked thats the bella they knew before edward screwed her over.

"oh no no no I don't think so dearie, I like seeing you squirm more at this point in time."said Bella darkly

Tamaki went stiff in fear while Peter and Jasper high fived her. now she was like them now it was totally awesome that someone else other than the kings thinked like them.

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" asked Hunny

Hunny was pushing an ice cream cart. Tamaki, Kaoru, and bella let out a _*groans*._ Mori ran and scooped Hunny up quickly before running off before they where seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hikaru and Haruhi_

Hikaru squinted his eye's as if there was someone he knew that was pushing the ice cream cart looking like some old man saleing ice cream. he shook his head and the person was gone.

"That was creepy that old guy kinda looked like Hunny" said Hikaru

Before he noticed that Haruhi was missing, she was at an ice cream shop ordering some ice creamm and if that person made her want some ice cream. he let out a _*sigh*_ knowing he never had ice cream before so it was worth a shot.

"One ice cream please" said Haruhi

Hikaru walked up to her so no other guys would pick her up since she was with him on a date. well to him they where on a date. while haruhi thought they where just hanging out like normal buddies do.

"You should run off like that" said Hikaru

"I heard that this place is famous for their ice creamHere you can have the first taste" said Haruhi

Haruhi handed him the cone over to him to see if he would be willing to kill him own pride to taste the ice cream. hell they probably dont even eat ice cream where he lives.

"If you're wrong we're going to have to play a penalty game" said Hikaru

Hikaru leaned in so he was able to have a nice taste of the tasty treat that was being offered to him. he was wondering what it tasted like anyways so nothing wrong with that in his book's.

"Here you are young lady!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was dressed as a vender and handed Haruhi another cone since Hikaru stole her. even though this would get his ass kicked for doing this even though he couldn't help himself.

"An ice cream cone on the house" chriped Tamaki

"Oh thank you" said Haruhi

Haruhi licked her ice cream and smiled at the best tasting ice cream that she had ever had in her life even though the place that the vender was at was shaking from having Tamaki having his ass kicked.

"It's delicious" said Haruhi smiling.

Hikaru took a lick of his own ice cream and his eyes shot open wide. the ice cream was the best tasting stuff he had ever tried. Haruhi smiled seeing the shock on his face as if he was shocked by the taste.

"Yea it is" said Hikaru

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

After beating Tamaki up for the stupid idea had had done. it was so bad the whole buidling shook. Jasper was shaking Tamaki by the shouldered while Caius whacked him in the head and _*sighed*_ for that was out of his system.

"What the heck are you doing? ! Things were finally going well!" said Kaoru

"I wasn't going to sit them and watch them eat ice cream together like a couple!" said Tamaki

"Guys calm down they're on the move!" said Alice

Alice was pointing at Hikaru and Haruhi. they sent another glare at the kill joy they had no choice in the matter to drag along with them with their fun with spying on Haruhi and Hikaru.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Haruhi and Hikaru_

Hikaru and Haruhi was at another stand looking at different things to buy the others. it seemed to look real good the rumors was real that she had overheard from all the others who had went to the venders.

"According to the sign these are pickled pretty weird huh?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi picked up a toothpicked with something pickled to see what it tasted like. while Hikaru looked at it wondering what the hell what it was it seemed these people do some things he never seen before.

"C'mon pickled food is so lame who'd want to eat that crap?" asked Hikaru

"Try it" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi tried to get him to try the pickled item. while Hikaru debated on what to do if he should eat it or not eat it. while Haruhi smiled brightly still holding the pickled itam to him. Hikaru took a bite and chewed it.

"It's not that bad" said Hikaru

"I'll take two bags of this please?" asked Haruhi

"You're not supposed to play souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while right?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi rolled her eyes why do you even go shopping with out buying anything. Hikaru arched a brow wondering why she was trolling her eyes at him he was he being that annoying.

"They're gifts I'm getting them for Kaoru" said Haruhi

Haruhi took the bag for the gift she wanted to get he freind. Hikaru let out a _*gasp*_ no one ever done that for them other than Bella. it seemed the sisters where the same in some ways.

"Hey do you think the others would like to do some souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru" said Haruhi

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi only giggled at the stupied question. she just could tell so does her sister they where not hard to figure out once they got to know them. she and her sister just wanted them to know that they where loved and had freinds.

"I just can. so let's go" chirped Heruhi

Hikaru smiled before he followed her. he was happy that Haruhi and Bella came into their lives. and their new freinds as well it seemed the sisters where special to them and the rest of the host club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Kaoru and the others where smiling at what they where seeing it seemed that they where not needed to be stalked to see if things went well. Kaoru _*sighed*_ knowing his brother was finally opening up.

"We take our eyes of them for a second and suddenly every thing's great!" said Kaoru happily.

"That's true but I get the feeling Haruhi's running things"said Kyoya

Caius and Rose nodded to that one. well it seemed that someone needed to run things since Hikaru was totally clueless well so was Haruhi but then again maybe they should let them be now.

"Looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!"said Hunny happily.

"I doubt it"said Mori

"Me two," said Bella and Athenadora and Rose

They where just happy to see that they where atleast finally having fun. all because of Hunny with a ice cream cart to get them to go to the ice cream stand and that helped things move along.

"We should get going if we get caught it'll ruin everything. Besides I don't think the boss can handle it anymore" said Kaoru

"It looks like so much fun" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked over to bella and smiled he wished he could tell her his feeling and the pull he has to her. Marcus smiled and saw the bonds since he gotten there. but there was another to was her mate. it rare that anyone was able to meet their mates at the same time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Haruhi and Hikaru_

Haruhi heard a slight thunder roar and let out a gasp hoping that hikaru remember when she conffessed her fear about thunderstorms when they were at the beach trip.

"Did you hear that?"asked Haruhi

"What? I didn't hear anything It does look like it's going to rain want to head back?Alright let's head to the street and hail a cab" Hikaru said

haruhi nodded to tell him that was a good idea before the storm comes and she freaks out with the whole town seeing her scream from fear of the thunder and lightning.

"Is that you Fujioka?" Arai asked

arai was holding a box from a shipment for his uncle shop. haruhi turned around and tilted her head to the side in wonderment at why he was here in town.

"So what're you up to?" asked arai

"Hey Arai I didn't expect to see you here" Haruhi said.

"This is my Uncle's shop You guys out doing some shopping?" asked arai

hikaru growled the suck up who thinks he could have another chance with haruhi was working in the same area they where. and now he was acting like he wasnt even there.

"We were but we were about to leave" Haruhi said.

"Yea? Well we've got a car that can take you back" Arai said.

"Well I don't want to be a burden" Haruhi said.

"It's no problem I wouldn't you to get caught in the rain" Arai said

haruhi wondered if she should take his offer since hikaru ddnt like her old freind. hikaru was fuming wanting to strangle this little fucker to death since he never wanted to see him again.

"Don't worry about it we're getting a taxi" Hikaru said angrily.

"Don't waste your money on a taxi" Arai said.

The thunder started to boom more and Haruhi let out gasp in fear. while neather of the guys knew that she wanted to get the hell back at the inn before the storm started.

"Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better" said haruhi

"Well I guess you'll be riding home alone then Just do whatever you want to okay? ! You guys can catch up and everything just leaves me out of it!" growled Hikaru

hikaru took off in anger not even know where the hell he was going. while haruhi was stuck with arai seemed that the guy knew he didnt like him for some reason.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Haruhi called

"Not again. Why he's so upset about me hanging out with an old friend again? I mean surely he has some of his own right?" Arai asked.

haruhi didnt know what she should do he had to take off before she could even talk to him. his own jealousy make him forget the fear she had with thunderstorms.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else._

At pension Misuzu, the host club and the others looked at the rain from inside. bella was worried for her sister since they havent made it back yet and she knew how affraid hr sister can get with storms.

"Look at the lightning" Kaoru said.

"I am worried about them, should we send a car for them?" asked bella

aro nodded to what his soul bounded daughter had said. jasper placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her that her ssiter will be ok. and their newer sister as well.

"I hope those two didn't get caught in the rain" Honey said.

"We're waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Tamaki and caius dear please settle down" Misuzu said

tamaki and caius paced back and forth with worry. they should of either called or at least came back by now. and they dont even know what was going on out there

"I should go look for them" Tamaki said

the phone rang everyone looked at it hoping it was haruhi or hikaru. alice wasnt having no visions so this was something that was making them all worry about their family or freind.

Hello! This is Pension Misuzu Oh it's you Arai! What can I do for you? What? Haruhi and Hikaru? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you Hikaru should have his cell so I'll try giving him a call" Misuzu said

misuzu hung up the phone everyone who was able to hear that call looked like they where about to muder hikaru and make kaoru a only child for what he had just done.

"Apparently, Hikaru left Haruhi alone in front of the produce shop" said misuzu

"He what?!" growled bella

"Haruhi went after Hikaru and that's when it started to rain. Arai was worried so he called to make sure they got home alright" Misuzu

bella took out her phone about to blow hikaru ear off. jasper gulped in fear if anyone didnt feel her projection this would be a very bad thing indeed for hikaru.

* * *

 _meanwhile with hikaru_

Hikaru was standing up against a tree listening to his headphones when his cell phone went off. He took off his headphones and put his phone to his ear's wondering how the hell he gotten lost.

"Hey bella what's up? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I've been having trouble hailing one," Hikaru said.

* * *

 _meanwhile back with the others._

caius had to be sat on so he didnt go on a murdering rampage for hikaru. while japer was trying his best to send calming waves. but with anouther empath projecting it was making it hard.

 **"YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD! YOUR SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY MOTHER FUCKING HANDS AROUND YOU HALFLING NECK FOR WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!"** yelled bella

everyone knew not to bother bella when she was like this. aro explained this was her side like the majoy but hers was known as the goddess of death and she was pissed off to know ends.

"I want you to turn around and start looking for my sister right now! what kind of a low life male leaves a person in a fucking thunderstorm you littel fucker! if you value that miserable halfling life of yours i would take your ass and find my sister. she is affraid of thunderstorms she so affeaid she wasnt able to move until they are over.! Why don't you quit worrying about your jealousy and think about someone else for once!" hissed bella

bella shot her phone accrossed the room and smashing it to pieces while aro sighed and ordered her another phone. may the gods help hikaru sould for what he had just done.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Hikaru stood up straight and looked down feeling fear from what he was just told. lucky the rain covered him since he totally pissed himself he felt the anger and murderous rage where he was.

"What does he mean by that? How was I supposed to know if she didn't tell me? There's no way I could have figured that out!" thought hikaru

taking off. He asked the locals if they had seen Haruhi but no one had seen her, but no one had seen stopped in front of a church and saw that the front door was open. He walked inside and heard Haruhi whimper.

"Haruhi? Hey are you in here? Haruhi?" Hikaru said

hikaru walked to the front of the chaple to see if it was her. not some homeless person for a place to hang out untilt he rain died down. he heard the whimpering once again as if the person was looked under a table and saw Haruhi shaking and whimpering.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said.

"Hika" Haruhi started

Hikaru grabbed the cloth off the table and wrapped it around Haruhi. He placed his headphones on her head to drown out the noise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Arai. I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Haruhi said

haruhi laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. happy to have a freind there for her now she felt so alone while she was in the church. but all in all she knew he was going to have his ass kicked.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Host club was going to visit Haruhi's house! It wasn't the first time though, it was just an ordinary condo and it seemed bella was no where to be seen either, I bet it was a real shocker for everyone in the host club. Surprisingly everyone acted somewhat normal, except when going to the super market.

"Haruhi-chan Bella! Please come out and play!" they sang cheerfully.

After about a second a guy opened the door with a moan. It was a man with aftershave and his hand was on his forehead like he had a headache. His eyes were tired as well and his flowing hair was in a pony-tail. After we looked at him Tamaki lead us away, saying to the stranger. even the Cullen's rushed away quickly since they never had the chance to meet Haruhi and Bella's father.

"Sorry, we have the wrong condo!" said Emmett

"Hey! Hey wait a second" called Ranka

Ranak rolled them all in a ball and pushed us in the the condo to see what they wanted. even though he never had to work again he did enjoy the place where he now hanged out and worked for fun.

"Don't act so traumatized 'cause you've seen me without my make up on" said Ranka

Ranka plopped down on the floor as if he was trying to make some point or statement. even though this was the first time he was facing the Cullen's. even though he knew that they didn't know what the little bastard had done. it was Edward faught so he was hoping to be in line to cause the basted some pain.

"even tranny's get stubble first thing in the morning which is more than I can say for any of you" said Ranka

The male vampires only shrugged they didn't have to shave any more or cut their hair it seemed to stay the way it was even not growing no more since they where changed but the halflings still have the problem.

"You're so funny! My dear Ranka, I hope this day finds you in excellent health" chriped Tamaki

Tamaki extended his arms, his hands holding a box with a dark pink rose on it with sweets in it for a peace offering to the drag queen. while ranka looked up with a straight so much of a warning Ranka punched the box from underneath Tamaki's hands, making Ranka's fist hit his face and making the box fly in the air. Tamaki landed on his face and the gift landed perfectly on Ranka's hand. He put his foot on Tamaki's head and held the gift up like Simba in the Lion King. while some of them where laughing their heads off at Tamaki.

"Ranka please…. That's my head…." cried Tamaki

"Oh silly me I forgot my manners! Please forgive my appearance, it's wonderful to see all of you" chriped Ranka

Ranka smiled at us apologetically to all of them not even caring he was still smashing his head into the ground. No one seemed concerned about Tamaki… except maybe Hunny who was staring down at him.

"Is Haruhi and Bella not here?" asked Hunny

"I'm afraid not, she and her sister out with the girls today. They picked her up this morning and you know women who heavenly knows when they'll be back" chirped Ranka

Ranka looking in the gift with glee while squeeling like a school girl on a happy day. the Cullen's had to admit they never expected Bella father to be a drag queen. it seemed Charlie who was his brother was a drag queen as well.

"So their not home?" cried Hunny

"Well I guess Haruhi is entitled to hang out with her old friends from middle school once in awhile. guessing she dragged Bella along with her" said Tamaki

Tamaki had a red face as he slowly got up from the floor and rubbed his poor head from the abuse the drag queen given him he thought caius was bad. Ranka munched on the delicious treats from the gift in delight.

"I can't believe she has friends. and she had to drag her sister with her" the twins said in union

They all walked with them and thought about it, it's not surprising she has many friends from middle school because she has a ton of friends from here! Especially people that are totally opposite from her.

"This is why I was against a surprise visit" grumbled Kyoya

"You know come to think of it I don't think I recognized any of her new friends. But, then again, you can never tell can you? Haruhi has always made friends easily. Just imagine it, my little girl's out and about with students from Lobelia Academy" said Ranka

"Did you say-" asked Tamaki

Tamaki place a hand on Ranka shoulder as if he said the devil took Bella and Haruhi to hell with him. he just hoped he was hearing things and didn't hear the truth about where they had been taken to.

"Lo-"

"Bel-

"I-"

"AAAAAAA?!" said the twins and Tamaki

"What's so wrong with Lobelia Academy?" asked Jasper

They where still new to the schools in these part. and they seemed have gottne used to the host club now even though they had to smack the twins or Tamaki a few times but it was fun somewhat.

"No surprise you don't know. Lobelia Academy has been trying to steal Haruhi and Bella away from us for awhile now" said Kyoya

Kyoya pushing up his glasses, in any other case that would make anyone look more like a nerd but it makes girls squeal in doki doki. the Cullen's tilted their heads to the side wondering if this school was for crazy people or something.

"They think she is a remarkable woman that could join her club that is called the 'Zuka Club' it is made up of three girls. The leader is a second year girl who is called Benibara, the second girl is another second year called Suzaron and, lastly is a first year called Hinagiku" explained Kyoya

The cullen's _*groan*_ it seemed a school full of gay;s it seemed or female cult like people. why in the world would someone place their own child into that school for of gay chicks it just aint right.

"How do you know so much?" asked Emmett

The other's looked at him as if he forgotten that Kyoya was one of the best hacker's they had around. well beside's Bella and the other's. Rose rolled her eyes at Kyoya she wanted to punch him sometime's. Ranka looked pale and aghast.

 **"WHAAT?"** cried Ranka and the Cullen's.

"Pretty much" said Kyoya

"How do you do that?!" asked Jasper

Peter only shurgged it seemed that they would be oging to go and said their sisters before Bella get's so annoyed she would drain the whole school not as if they would be missed that is. Ranka dashed into his house, we followed him, curious of what he was doing. He pulled out an old box and he was horrified.

"OH NOOOOO! What if the Zuka club entices Haruhi and Bella to do something outrageously scandalous?!" cried Ranka

"Entices her?" asked Alice

"Something scandalous?" asked Rose

The two of them had their head's tilted to the side looking like they where trying to figure out what the hell they where meaning. but it seemed that they couldn't think of something that came to mind.

"Just suppose she has to kiss somebody?!" cried Ranka

 _ **"KIIIIIISSSS?"**_ thought Tamaki

Tamaki thought in horror at the mere idea that those crazy bitch's would molest Bella or Haruhi. Athenadora along with Sulpisha and Carlisle and Esme entered the condo.

"As I recall-" said Hikaru

"There was that dance party where-" said Kaoru

Tamaki's face turned white and he tied the twins together, tying their mouths shut. the Cullen's and the Voltori looked around confused, how did he get that rope? And most importantly…. Who did Bella kiss? the Cullen's and the Volturi looked at Kyoya for an answer but he just stared out at the scene before him.

"Hahaha aren't they a laugh?" said Tamaki nervously

Tamaki tying them together more tightly to shut them up before he was going to be killed for what happened at that dance party with Bella both of them glaring at Tamaki.

"Just what exactly goes on in that Host Club of yours? asked Ranka

Tamaki and Ranka glared at each other as if one of them would win the glaring match. while the others looked at the two of them and sighed as if this was something normal.

"Well nothing a loving father wouldn't approve of" said Tamaki cautiously

"We are coming Haruhi and Bella!" anounced Tamaki

Tamaki stood up quickly making Ranka face plant the floor as if there was something important they needed to do. as they all got up and went to go on a mission. they all stood in front of Lobellia acadmy wondering how the where going to get them out of there, there before they even get brain washed to be stuck in a school like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Lobellia_

Bella eye twitched in annoyance she knew she shouldn't of seen her sister this morning she would be in this blood mess now. Haruhi noticed her sister annoyance and how much she didn't like this shool. plus they where molesting her.

"maiden!" chirped Benio

Bella growled in annoyance she was going to kill her some creepy bitch's soon. and she didn't give a damn either if she didn't. she wanted them off her right now. Haruhi was feeling her sister projecting.

 **"WILL YOU BITCH'S WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! AND GET THE HELL OFF ME!"** yelled Bella

Bella pushed the Zuka club off her and glared at all of them. they better now make her do anything that involved female on female acts she was no way in hell she was going to do that.

"Now what the bloody hell is going on here.? will one of you crazy bitch's expain it to me and my sister? I mean one moment me and my sister was heading our way to the mall." said Bella

The Zuka club had sparkly eyes at how sstrong Bella was. they didn't need her sister they just wanted her. but they could use Haruhi as well then they would have their own pare of sibling's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile flashback_

 _Bella and Haruhi left the condo with their father right behind them making sure they make it to where they needed to go since Haruhi wanted to walk to the mall and not take the car._

 _"I guess we shall be back in a little while." chirped Bella_

 _Ranka smiled brightly to see his two girls together going out for a shopping trip. he was a happy man to a point. even though the evil bitch was pure evil she did birth him another daughter._

 _"Be careful my angels!" chirped Ranka_

 _Ranka was waving at his ddaughters as they walked down the stairs to head for their sister day out only just them and no one else but it always get interupted and they would be found either they where grabbed from being._

 _targer!_

 _captured!_

 _Said two of the Zuka member's as they had a good grip on them. even though Bella could of pushed them off with now problem but the issue was that she had to remain acting human._

 _ **"WAIIIT YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!"** yelled Bella_

 _Ranaka looked over and seen the girs from Lobellia got ahold of his daughter's as if they where kidnapping them. he wondered what the hell was going on and wondered if he should call the others._

 _"Wow Lobellia." said Ranka_

 _A limo back in with Benio in it. her window went down she had her sun glasses on as if she was looking like she wasnt trying to be noticed. not likely she looked to obvious with the uniform inall._

 _"Good. bring them in." said Benio_

 _"rodger!"_

 _Benio smiled and rolled her window back up. as the other two took Bella and Haruhi to the other side of the limo so they could get back to their school so they would be able to do what they wanted._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

Bella and haruhi sighed from their flashback.. and wondered if the two clubs where alike and it seemed they where with the whole kidnapping thing with trying not to be noticed.

"You know something you three are alike the host club in some ways ya know that." muttered Bella

Benio went over to Bella and grabbed her arms from the insult she had just said to them. Haruhi groand she wondered if her sister was going to drain these people by the end of the day.

" **HOW DARE YOU MAIDEN!"** cried Benio

Benio pointed to a memory bubble of the host club looking like morons. while Bella only had a dead panned look on her face not even giving a damn about these people in this school..

 **"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE IDOTS!"** creid Benio

Benio blushed from what she just done. she notice the look on Bella's face as if she wasn't even caring about the out burst. she stepped away and looked over to Haruhi who only shugged her sister was someone hard to come acrossed in some ways.

"Oh I'm sorry maiden. please forgive my outburst! we where a hurry and we wisked you and you lovely sister away this morning with your sister in her pajama's." said Benio

Haruhi graoned bad enough she gets it from Alice and Rose along with Dora and Saya with the way she dressed hell she didn't see nothing wrong with it in her eye's.

"You know those are not my pajama's," said Haruhi

Bella patted her sister back to tell her that she understood how she was feeling. they molested her person for crist sake. and she wanted just feed off them all not like they would be missed.

"As you may know one of out responisbilitys in the Zuka club is to put together a performance, with musical numbers and orginal plays." said Benio

And today is the incarnation day. we celebrate the birth of the white lilly league founder by putting on the most glorious production the whole year. we have been rehersing none stop for preperations for tonights perfomance." said Chizaru

"And tragically the lead actress was in acident and now in the hospital. but even though with out her. the show must go on." said Hinako

The Zuka club posed in front of Bella and Haruhi hoping they got them on the team. they just hopped Bella would she would shine like a perfect diamond if the was to be in the play. Bella and Hauhi just looked at them as if they where crazy pest.

"This is your chance to be in the theater!" chirped the Zuka club

"No way in hell!" said Bella

"Yeah my sister the one who has the theater in her not me." said Haruhi

Bella growled and bonked her sister in the head for selling her out like that. little back stabber that she was. Haruhi shot her sister a glare telling her that was on called for.

"Well Bella dear you would only have to memorize a hand full of lines. and for most of the play you sister could be the silent one." said Benio

Chizaru stood up and placed her hand under her chin as if it made her look impressive to Bella to see if she would be able to sway her into the lead role. Haruhi had to admit she ould do it if she didn't have to say nothing.

"Well it's more or less simbolic than anything." said Chizaru

"You just stand there and look lovely as ever." said Benio

Bella and Haruhi went over to the door as if they wher not even looking. they just wanted to go with the day in some peace not with some crazy people wanting them to do a play.

"You know you are crazy bitch's. me and my sister would let ourselves out!" grumbld Bella

Haruhi opened the door before they even could leave this nut job school. Benio let out a dramatic cry of dispare. Bella knew she was trying to fake it but she couldn't call her out on it. so she wouldn't call her out on her being played.

"Oh mother forgive me, I'm short of your legacy! you must be so ahamed of me oh mother!" cried Benio

The other two went over and comforted their freind and leader to their proud club. while Bella arched a brow at the fake show of emotion's she better not get her where it hurt's and that was her own mother.

"Oh don't say that Benio!" cried Chizaru

Bella sighed knowing they got her by the horns now. she might as well see what this was all about so she didn't look insensitve or anything. while Chizaru dabbed at her eyes with a napkin dramatically.

"Sooooo I'm taken her mother kicked the bucket as well?" asked Bella

"Yes Benio late mother was one of the people in this school was one of the White Lily Legue." said Chizaru

"That's right on this day we honor her with pink carnation day! her whole life Benio wanted to fallow in her own mother footsteps!" cried Hinako

"And if we canceal this perfomance my dreams will be shot to bits!" cried Benio

Bella loooked down to her feet and her eye's showed all her emotion that she felt about her own mother. but they had tie with their mothers even her sister. but her sister hated her own mother.

"You know that sound's just sad." said bella

Haruhi hugged her siter she knew that her sister wanted to know her mother. but she died when she was born. but she has soul bonded mothers as well so she had some sort of a chance.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

They all stood in front of Lobellia acadmy wondering how the where going to get them out of there, There before they even get brain washed to be stuck in a school like that.

"If my daughter's is held captive in there I'm not going to sit back and do nothing, but we have to play it cool, the Zuka Club is ruthless" said Ranka

They all wondered how in the world he knew so much about the Zuka club. it seemed that Ranka and Alice gotten along by taking about fashion here and there along the way here.

"once you've become tangled in their lies you could go bankrupt trying to get yourself out of it" said Ranka

They all gulped, just how far is the Zuka Club willing to go to steal Haruhi and Bella away from the Host Club? they don't think they would go there anyway's, they seem's very loyal her and Hauhi had to pay off that debt.

"Lobelia Academy is rich enough to pay off that debt easily" said Kyoya

Kyoya frown he didn't understand the pull he had to Haruhi. but he didn't want her and Bella to leave them they came special to them and so did the Cullen's even though they where not as close as Haruhi and Bella was to them.

"How did you know so much, sir?" asked Hunny

Carlisle patted his head he was just to adorable for words to say. for a 17 year old he was just cute for his age like a kid. and he knew how to play into his cuteness factor as well.

"Haruhi and Bella doesn't really seem like the type that would get involved with their kind" said Kyoya

"Bella wouldn't we know her all to well," said Rose.

The rest of the Cullen's and the queen's from the Voltori only nodded to that as if they knew Bella all to well. and they knew that Bella wouldn't even touch this type of school but to play along to shut them up.

"you're right but neither did Serenity . she always seemed like such a strong woman" said Ranka

Ranka looked up to the sky from the feeling of loss of the woman he loved dearly the only woman he loved in his life. he was just stuck into the marriage that Haruhi mother got him stuck in.

"Serenity ?" the twins asked.

"Serenity is Bella's mother who died when Bella was born. before Ranka was stuck in a loveless marriage with Haruhi mother, she was a very strong woman but passed away when Bella was born. they may have a connection of what she's doing here" said Kyoya

The Cullen's who just found out about this looked sad about Bella she was their family. but then again they thought Charlie was her father and he was her uncle who took her in as his daughter.

"I was so blind then, we were newlyweds and I was in love" said Ranka

Ranka thought back on the last year that serenity was alive when she was full with his Bella. they just didn't know how cruel Haruhi mother was. as he told them the story about that last year.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _So what are we having for dinner my reason of living?" Ranka asked serentiy they were sitting down at the table on our knees in our little apartment; Bella was still in her tummy._

" _Misao soup with Mesachie sweetheart" Serenity said with a sweet smile_

 **"** _ **THAT'S EXCELLENT! YOU BOTH NEED YOUR CALCIUM!"** he exclaimed, imaginary green flowers blossoming out_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone who didn't know what he had just said had their head's tolted to the side. hell none of the full vampires knew what they where since they where changed at a different era in time.

"What's Mesachie?" the twins asked

"They're dry salted sardines" Kyoya explained

"Don't interrupt my flash back!" Ranka steamed

Ranka cleared his throat while Carlisle and Jasper now they knew where Bella had gotten her famous temper and stubornness from was ffrom her fathere. they needed to sit down and talk to him on the real reason why she was sent away. Kyoya handed his book over to them as they read it. they let out a gasp but they would hold the anger in for later.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ranka started sweeping the living room and humming a cheerful tune, obviously in a good mood with his new wife. He started dusting and dusting making sure this place was as clean as a whistle! He started cleaning out a big plastic box that held a whole bunch of stuff when he came across a mysterious one._

 _It had the word "Zu" written on top of it. He opened it up, at first he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was a box full of pictures and other materials from Zuka Club!_

 _Flashback_

* * *

Everybody was terrified and had the most shocked faces I've ever seen, mixed in with mine. The only one who's face wasn't blue with shock was Kyoya's! He didn't even know bella's mom was in the Zuka Club. The information sunk in…

 **"BELLLLAAAA!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki started to freak out jasper and peter whacked him in the head to keep the moron level headed before he messess things and the would get caught before they even gets into the school.

"We have to help her before she joins that Zuka Club!" declared Rose

"We first need a plan though, we just can't barge in there like this! Except for you other ladies since you're a girl's" said Ranka

If any the female full vampires wher able to still blush they would be doing it right now. but they where flatted by their newest family member and halfling to their coven and family. Tamaki turned to kyoya and was about to order somethin that would affend ranka

"Kyoya order us some Lobellia uniforms at once!" ordered Tamaki

Tamaki kicked in the side of his head by a affending ranka for ordering some ladies clothing to go into Lobelliea and that wasn't right with drag qeens who did this since it was them.

"Now men puting on ladies clothing for fun are a insult to us prfessionals. you don't want to insalt me now do you? do you?" asked Ranka

Ranka smashing Tamaki head into the ground while. Peter , Jasper and Emmett was snikcering now they knew what else Bella gotten off her father. the way for making people forgetting doing something stupid by causing them pain.

"Now all of you listen up! to go into Lobellia! you will have to do everything I tell you!" chriped Ranka

Everyone nodded not going to be where Tamaki was on the drag queen side. now they just had to await orders to see what he wanted to do to get into the all girl school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bella and Haruhi_

Bella handed some notes to a song she made she wasn't going to sing that gastly song that they where going to make her sing. while they didn't know that they where being spied on.

"Oh my love! how many night's have I prayed that we would be together again! and how many hours that demanded us to remain apart. but our love is forbidden. said Benio dramatically

Haruhi stood in front of ehr she had no choice in the matter to play this part since her sister gottned to scene for the singing something that she wasnt able to do herself.

"Oh my lord Fredrick!" said Haruhi

Bella cringed maybe she shouldn't let her sister do this she does suck. Benio fell down dramatically as if she was hurt or shot. while Haruhi made her way over to Benio and took her into her arm's.

"I have been slayed by this fatal gun shot last I will not draw breath no more." said Benio

"My lord Frederick!" said Haruhi

"Oh my love with your arm's holding me close this pain in not worring me.. I am over whelmed with peace. lovely angel your gaze is my own your the very image of my beloved lover." said Benio

"My lord Frederick," said Haruhi

Haruhi was wondering how phony this play was. wouldn't they have gottent he person a medical staff by now in that time. maybe then again there was no cars so she rethinked on that one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with everyone else_

Everyone was peeping in the window where Jasper lead them to. it seemed that Bella was projecting annoyance and now they knew why. but they didn't see where she was at the moment.

"Hey can you see them?" asked Hunny

Mori and Emmett had to lay down since they where so tall and bulky easy to be seen. while Kyoya and Jasper and Peter leaned again something so they where able to listen into what was goin on inside.

"It seemd she playing some hero in some tragidy." said Tamaki

They alll continued to listen to Haruhi say her line's planly as if she didn't have no acting skill's once so ever. but they didn't see Bella in the room no where so what was her part in all this.

"But she sounds' like a robot," said everyone

Eveyone had to admit that Haruhi had no acting skill. even her own father was feeling ashamed from his daughter in her skill in the theater for chirst sakes she should she came from a drag queen. when she stood up as if they where ging to hear her sing.

 **"NOOOO SHE HAS NO SINGING SKILL EITEHR!"** cried Ranka

When they seen Bella sit down at a piano and sat straight up as someone who knew what she was doing. Tamaki was amazed so was the Cullens since they didn't know she played either. Ranka eye's went wide she have played the piano for so long and she was one of the best out there.

"Who know's when love begin's who know's what make's it start? one daay it's simply there alive inside of your heart. it's slips into your thought's. it infiltrait's your soul. it take's you by surprise. then siezes full control. try to deny it and try to resist but love won't let you go once you been posessed, love never die's lover never falter's. once it had spoken. love is your's. lover never fade's lover never alter's. heart's may get broken love endure's heart's may get broken but love endure's. and soon as you submit surrender flesh and bone that love take's on a new life of it's own. it uses you at whim. and drive's you to despair and force's you to feel more joy than you can bear. love give you pleasure. and love brings you pain. and yet both are gone love will still remain. once it has spoken love is yours. love never dies. love never alters. hearts may get broke. but love endures, love never dies. love will continue love will keep on eating when your gone! love never dies once it is in you. life may be fleeting love will live on!" sang Bella.

Everyone who never knew this about Bella was shocked and some where in tear's. even Kyoya and Mori was crying from the song that they where told she wrote a year after what Edward had done. and her piano playing helped get threw it.

"Hey you newbies! if you want to be appart of the Beni Bara fan club you must fallow the rules. now up on your feet at once."

Everyone stood up straight as if they where a soldier. they just killing their own pride over and over again with this stunt. but two people in there they cares and loved was taken hostage. as they started chanting their club chant.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was making their way down to a area to see if they would be able to watch or to save the person that they came here for. as all the girl's trampled them over and took their seat's.

"Well at this point we would have to save them at mid show." said Tamaki

They looked to see the show was about to start. Haruhi stood in the middle of the stage and Bella sat at the piano ready to play the song she played earler during the day.

"Heres their entrance." said Mori

Everyone piled up on each other who was wanting to see thing. haruhi was in some sort of dress while Bella was in some sort of a soldier outfit as she sat in the piano seat with her eye's closed.

"Who know's when love begin's who know's what make's it start? one daay it's simply there alive inside of your heart. it's slips into your." sang Bella

They saw what Haruhi looked like they gagged with the amount of makeup they had used on her. they looked in horror. it seemed they didn't get Bella but they gotten to Haruhi.

 **"IT'S HEAVY!"** cried Alice

Alice was the first one to break out of her shock. these people did not know how to do makeup here the horror of it all. someone needed to teach them the lesson and art of makeip.

"It infiltrait's your soul. it takes you by surprise. then siezes full control. try to deny it and try to resist but love wont let you go once you been posessed, love never dies lover never falters. once it had spoken. love is yours." sang Bella

Ranka felt warmth in his breath Bella was just like her mother in the musical deparrtemtnt they pushed all their feeling into the thought and soul of what ever they wanted.

"We cant bear to wanched her like this." cired the twin's and Hunny

"Enough im getting them out of here right now!" said Tamaki

Tamaki started to make his way over by Ranka and Sulpisha stopped him before they could stop the show and they where revealed to be there. Carlisle and Esme was in each other's arms at the love Bella put into her musical and song.

"Look at them up there. she look's more glowy than what she looked like this morning." said Ranka

Tamaku cupped his chin and examined the scene before him. Bella was better than him on the piano he never met someone such as a woman as his Bella she was even more of a goddess when she played and sang.

"love never fades lover never alters. hearts may get broken love endures hearts may get broken but love endures. and soon as you submit surrender flesh and bonethat love takes on a new life of its own. it uses you at whim. and drives you to despair and dorces you to feel more jay than you can bear. love give you pleasure. and love brings you pain. and yet both are gone love will still remain. once it has spoken love is yours. love never dies. love never alters. hearts may get broke. but love endures, love never dies. love will continue love will keep on eating when your gone! love never dies once it is in you. life may be fleeting love will live on!" sang bella

They where watching with interested. while Haruhi went back into the crappy acting again. as Bella played some silent persons in the play. she was making her sister do this part.

"Oh my lord Frederick." said Haruhi

Benio fell dramtically while Haruhi went next to her. and help her into her arm. Bella was trying not to gag at what she was seeing. but she also had a feeling they where being watched as well.

"Oh I have been slayen by this fatal gun shot wound. with your arms holding me close and this pain is nothign." said Benio

Everyone was muttering about the kiss scene with the silent person of the play to happened next. as bella shot haruhi and took her spot so dramatic on the play she was,, tamaki was wondering what the hall they where talking about. while ranka and esme was watching bella and haruhi with huge smiles on their faces.

the love i have for you. the feeling i have for revenge you have gotten for me. nothing cant be simply be forever. said benio

benio looked over where veryone was watching at. as if she had this all planned all along. as the lights where switched on as some of them clutched to each other since the whole place was watching them now.

 **"OH WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE!"** growled Bella

Haruhi looked up from her death scene and indeed their father was there and was the others as well it seemed that they where spot lighted and she knew all along this was a plot.. she didnt something that she wanted to do all day punch Benio in the face and stuck her nose in the air walking off stage with her sister behind her.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

It was a month after the Lobellia kidnapping now they where back in the host club doing something that Renge had plotted out for them to do. cosplay wasn't all that bad but the guest enjoyed it.

"Oh he's so dreamy! I think I might faint!"

One the guest chirped out as she and the other's drooled at all the cosplay and how they looked in their outfit's. Jasper had a hard time with his empath abilitys since he didn't have a sheild to cover them.

"Don't worry maiden. I'll protect you no matter what hardships come across my way!" said Tamaki

All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts to. Jasper sat with Mori with his leg's theme for the day was Samurais. Everyone was dressed in blue, while Tamaki dressed in a royal purple. All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts leaned against a pillar, scribbling down the progress of the theme. Renge walked up to him smugly, and he sighed in defeat.

"I have to admit Renge, this idea of yours was a hit" said Kyoya

"I told you it would work!" said Renge in a sing song voice

Her smugness radiated across the room, and as Bella and Alice sat in a prayer stance, her eye twitched. Tamaki thought it would be a good idea if she wore her priestess outfit. Her guests sat behind her in the same stance.

"Now ladies, take a deep breath and relax," said Alice smoothly

Alice didn't like doing this but she did it so she could be with Bella and Haruhi her sisters. it seemed that she was more closer to Bella and her sister since she was getting used to Haruhi still and so was the others. Suddenly Mori turned serious, and grabbed the spear that was leaning against the bench, he turned, and quickly stabbed the spear into the paper screen behind women watching squealed in delight, while the host members turned pale, and was murmuring to themselves, believing that Mori was angry, and was taking it out on the decorations.

"Mori ?" asked Haruhi

"Why the sudden lung?" asked Jasper

Everyone was either clutching to each other at the way Mori was acting. while Tamaki was freaking out as if Mori finally snaped and was going to kill them all. well he would have to kill the full vamps with fire the half vamps as well.

"Please calm down Mori I know you are upset that you only speak one line per chapter. Is that it? Mori are you mad that you haven't gotten your own chapter yet? cired Tamaki

Mori tilted his head. As did everybody else. The guests had all left, all of them whispering about what had just happened. Once the hosts were alone, they each sat down across from the red haired guy. as Alice squeeled about what this meant. Mori and Hunny sat close by, eating cake with Rose and Emmett with them.

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi

"I can answer that. His name is Kasanoda, also known as the heir to the Kasanoda gang syndicate. He is often referred to as Terrifying. It is said if you make eye contact with him, you will have nightmares for a week. If you talk back to him, it will lead you to an early grave" explained Kyoya,

Rose shot him a glare over her shoulder the guy never got his nose stuck out of others business. and Bella must of found her second mate which was rare to find both. but Tamaki needed to come to terms with his feeling. Kasanoda blushed, although his scary face didn't change much.

"If you're the heir to a gang, why do you want to be Mori's apprentice?" asked Tamaki

He leaned closer in his seat compassionately. Kasanoda looked down, ashamed he was asking for help. Bella felt bad for him he was a goodlooking guy it seemed he was her second mate since tamaki was her first.

"I didn't ask to be born with a mean face. All I want is to hang out with my buddies and play a game of kick the can! But with me being all scary, everyone just stays clear of me! I figured if I asked Mori to help me, he could help my problem. I mean...he is scary looking but has a lot of friends!" said Kasanoda

Ritsu put his hand on his face. while Bella feeling bad for him as if he was killing his own pride to be coming here like he did to ask for help. and she could tell her was a prideful twitched at that, but said nothing. He was still kind of taken aback from all this. while Jasper and Emmett snickered at the insult.

"Are you going to help him, tamaki?" asked Bella

Bella and Haruhi leering over at Tamaki. they all noticed that he wasnt acting like his nomal self. so obviously expecting him to act his usual brash self like always as if he was holding it in or something. Bella and Jasper knew he was holding it in because they felt his emotions.

"No, he asked for Mori help. And unless Mori asks us otherwise, its best we don't intervene" said Tamaki

Tamaki voice straining as it was hard for him to resist turned as Mori grunted as if he was tryint to avoid the whole thing. they where wondering when he was going to break and see if he was going to do it.

"Tamaki..." said Mori

Mori turned to Tamaki and his face had it all over. he was wanting Tamaki to help him along with the others. it seemed Tamaki going to get his wish after all to have a new victem.

"Well since Mori face say's it's okay, we will help you Bosanova!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushing to him ready to help their new friend. while Jasper slid a 50 over to Emmett since he won the bet this time. the where all betting on how long for Tamaki to help the poor guy out.

"Listen its Kasanoda!" grumbled Kasanoda

Tamaki whacked him on the head with a roll of paper as if he was some sort of dog he was trying to train. Bella and Rose glared at Tamaki for what he had just done. how could he treat him as if he was some kind of dog.

"Are you listening Bosanova? What you need is a makeover. Your image seems to be the problem. TWINS!" yelled Tamaki

Tamaki snapped his finger's to order them to come and do their part with Ritsu. while Bella and Rose along with Jasper they _*groaned*_ at what this poor soul was going have to deal with.

 **"SIR!"** yelled the twin's

The twin's saluting as they marched over to him as if he was the boss man in the military. Jasper _*growled*_ at them for trying to be officers. the twins flinched knowing that was something he was sensitive about since he was a officer himself.

"Give this man a makeover!" ordered Tamaki

The twin's dragged Kasanoda out and began working. while Bella and some of the other's knowing this was not going to turn out well. it seemed their going to make the poor guy look like a fool.

"He's going to look like a fool" muttered Bella

"their going to make him look like a fool." said Rose

The other Cullen's nodded to what Rose and Bella had said. along with Haruhi knowing that they would make him look like an ass.. so they where going to sit and wait to see what they had done.

"Did you see their faces? They had that evil glint in their eyes"said Jasper

Kyoya had to admit he was going to look like a ass once they where done wtih him. and the ones who knows fasion wouldn't go near him since they thought he was just fine the way he was.

"they have a good point" said Kyoya

Kyoya went back to typing on his laptop since he had been going through them like they where water. he just didn't understand why he keeped crashing them to a point of not being able to repare a half hour later, everyone turned as they heard the door to the dressing room slam open.

"We are done!" yelled the twins

Kasanoda came out of the dressing room. His hair was in Dred locks, and he had sun glasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf and was holding a teddy bear in his Bella and Haruhi along with the Cullen's walked out to see, and nearly died laughing. They held it in of course even though how hard it was, to spare Kasanoda's feeling's.

"You know, I don't think this is what he needed" said Haruh

As she walked by him and patted him on the back. Bella along with the Cullen's followed suit, nodding and smiling at him. He smiled back sheepishly at Bella and blushed; completely unaware of how much of a fool he looked like. Bella and rose dragged the twins and waved to everybody as the Cullen's and Haruhi rushed after them. Closing the door to the club, she glared at the twins as they got into their limo and gave them the finger and left to go home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

It wasn't a good day for Bella since Tamaki was in one of his moods, she wanted to kill Tamaki with a with a huge knife like Micheal Myers woud do in Halloween or maybe pull a Hellraiser and send meat hooks and drag him to hell.

"I am going to do what?" growled Bella

Tamaki and the twin's were shuddering at the sound of her voice. She really did have a temper. they felt her rage to since she was projecting. poor Jasper was being dragged away since he was feeling it.

"We need you to be Ritsu's lovely item. Please do it for the club. your hot and would take away from people being affaid of him with your natral shine!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki got down on his knees and hugged his friend's legs and nuzzled them with his face. even though he was turn on by this he won't say that out loud. everyone one who were starting to get freaked out.

"Please Bella my goddess my beauty. please do it for the club!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki had tears coming down his face as if he was making her feel bad for him and do what he was begging her to do. while the Cullen's and Haruhi looked at her feeling bad for her.

"Fine I will do it Only to help him though..." grumbled Bella

Tamaki smiled happily and kissed her check as they left to go home for the day. while Bella feeling like she was selling her pride to help a man who was her mate. and her other mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

The next day, Kasanoda came to school and sought Mori out. However, when he and Mori had said good morning to one another, they were almost hit with flying pottery. It was obvious someone was trying to mess with them. Naturally, word spread fast throughout the school. After the host club's activities for that day, they sat down with Kasanoda again and tried to find something that would make him look trying cat ears and nearly scaring Hunny to death, everyone went back to the drawing board. Bella went to sit next to Kasanoda, while the Cullen's was watching the other host club with amusement. she let out a _*sigh*_ as the other hosts were looking at chart's and other items.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those guys if you ask me that can be a bunch of morons when it comes to them." said Bella

Ritsu jumped at the angelic voice he had just heard. when he seemed a person who wasn't even affraid to sit next to him. but who was this person was he here when he first came into here.

"sorry for my lack of manner's. my name is Isabella Fujioka Volturi. but please call me Bella." chirped Bella

She extended her hand and shook his feeling the same shock when she touch's Tamaki, but lucky she had her glove's on it would be odd if she read his mind on their first conversation's.

"It's nice to meet you." said Ritsu

Ritsu blushed this guy was starting to remind him of a female. and he felt something odd for this guy as if his heart was being pulled. and there was a shock when they shook hand's. but why did he have glove's and dark glasse's. Bella sent him one of her smile's that make's any man fall for the charm's. which only seemed to make him feel more self conscious.

"Bosanova! Try this!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was holding up a maid costume, Bella _*groand*_ it seemed they where turning the poor guy into a drag queen. it seemed the others left in annoyance but they would come back sooner or later once they stopped being annoyed.

"You got to be kidding me!" muttered Tamaki

Ritsu got up with his head bowed in shame and they put it on. Right at that moment, a young man opened the door and peered inside looking for someone it seemed he wasnt in this school.

"Hello. I'm looking for my lord, Kasanoda. Have you seen him?"

The guy was looking around the room for his young lord so he was able to deliver what he wanted so he wouldn't get sick from the rain His eye's fell on Kasanoda, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Young lord?"

He was not sure if he was seeing what he was turned a shade of red, and ran from the room in embarrassment, ripping the costume off in the young man watched in shock, unsure of what to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella followed Kasanoda out to the courtyard to see if he was ok. while the other's tended to his friend. Bella found Kasanoda sitting under a statue, looking over a box she wondered what was in the box.

"Is it okay if i sit down?" asked Bella

Bella sitting down next to Kasanoda sending him a nodded a blush on his face when he looked at smiled at the little bird that was perched inside of the box. she wondered why they have to pick on others like that.

"What happened to the little guy?" asked Bella

She looked over at the bird's wing with sad eye's even though he wasn't able to see what her eye's looked like . Kasanoda blushed, looking down at the bird he felt calm and comfortable about Bella.

"He fell out of the tree, so I took him to vet to make sure he was okay" said Ritsu

Ritsu petted the bird lightly as he sent a soft look down to it. Bella smiled down to the bird no one normally does that for a poor bird anymore. so there was something they like together was animals.

"Awe the poor dear! Can I hold it?" asked Bella

"S-sure" stuttered Kasanoda

He picked up the bird and put it in her hand. He almost flinched at the contact. the shock of energy came back again. he never felt like this with anyone else before it was odd. a can was being thrown their way messing up the moment. Hunny jumped out of nowhere, deflecting the can from hitting them but also spraying Bella's jacket with whatever remnant.s that were leftover within the paint bird was scared by the noise, and flew away. Kasanoda and the girls stared at it, stunned.

"It flew away!" said Ritsu

Ritsu smiling in relief that it wasn't hurt anymore. Tetsea and the other hosts appeared, all looking out of breath. Mori and Jasper was holding a couple thugs, and it turned out they were the ones who were after Kasanoda. Bella looked down at her clothe's. as Alice came over to her with a bag and she wink it must been a vision.

"Well i better get changed" said Bella

"Want us to come help you?" asked the twins,

Jasper and Emmett smacked them for being a pervert. as Bella walked off knowing it was one of her royal uniforms. while the others watched her leave to go and change her clothing. It turned out the thugs were part of the Sundo syndicate, along with Tetsea. The thugs thought Kasanoda had kidnapped him. Tetsea shook his head at the thugs in disgust.

"Left on my own free will. I didn't like being born into violence. I met Kasanoda, and he offered me kindness. I swore on that day I'd repay him back for the rest of my life" said Tetsea

The thugs ran off and he turned to look at Kasanoda along at Jasper and Felix since he showed up with the altered uniform. while Alice and Jasper looked at each other. but it was different than what they did when they first met. this one was more or less coming family.

"Wow, Tetsea. I never knew.." said Kasanoda,

Ritsu was shocked at the story his freind almost like family. Tetsea smiled and handed him his umbrella to show him that he was looking out for his friend and brother he wanted to make sure he was healthy but the guy with long brown hair looked like a chick.

"Thought you might need this" said Tetsea

Ritsu snatched it while blushing at his freind show of careing. while everyone was smiling at the show of love and loyalty. even humans can find family in odd places. thats something they learned when they first met Bella when she was still human.

"I better go apologize to bella After all, it is my fault she got paint on themselves" said ritsu

ritsu went off to the music room. while the other host club members smiled thinking they did something to help Ritsu with his friend or whatever he was to the odd ball guy.

"Do you think we can play kick the can later?" asked Tetsea

Ritsu waved his hand and called back his answer. while everyone wondered what they where forgetting at the moment. they shook it off and smiled again at the good job tey did.

"We did a good thing today!" said Tamaki

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" said the twin's

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see Bella. Who is changing her clothes along with showering?" asked Kyoya

Tamaki the twin's along with Jasper and Emmett and Felix paled. Haruhi was pale and stiff iin shock. while Tetsea knew she was a chick by her looks he hopes his young lord good luck,,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bella_

Bella just gotten out of the show with a nice fluffy towl wrapped around her since she had pain on her. she looked in the closet's for thing's to wrap her huge boob's back but there was none so she would have to jump out the window. Just at the moment, Kasanoda walked in when her towl fell off her and she didn't relize she was buck ass nude. only wearying the two family crest.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got covered in paint... **OH MY GOD YOUR A CHICK**!" said Ritsu

Ritsu redder than a tomato with his hand covering his nose since it was bleeding. He stood in shock as he saw a very very nude Bella in all her goddess glory. he had to think of something to make his boner to go away.

 **"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERVERT! OR YOU WONT BE NO MAN NO MORE BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY DICK OFF AND MAKE YOU A FUCKING CHICK!"** yelled Bella

Bella slapped him and kicked him out of the room. she was ashamed he saw her in the nude he apologized profusely and shut the door. Outside of the room, Kasanoda stood against the door shaking.

 **"PEEPING TOM!"** accused the twin's

The twin's eye's glaring in obvious hatred at the moment at Ritsu. he just shook in more terror at what was going on. he though she was a dude he didn't meant to walk in on her.

"You saw!" said Hikaru, voice low in menace.

"Didn't you Bosanova?" accused Kaoru

Kaoru glaring and shaking his head in shame hoping he didn't see nothing that was not something they havent seen yet on Bella. they would be totally pissed off if he saw her nude.

"I didn't see anything! I mean, I caught a glance. But I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!" cried Ritsu

Tamaki _*gasped*,_ going completely pale. Kyoya and Mori along with Jasper and Emmett, and felix merely watched, ready to intervene at any time Rose and Alice stood off to the side with Haruhi.

"Of course you would say that. That is the sound of a guilty conscience" said Hunny,

Hunny,sounding terribly threatening as he walked over to stand in front of him. Kasanoda shook violently, scared out of his mind not only that their was two dude's who could crush him in the room.

"So Bella is a chick?" asked Kasanoda

Ritsu glancing around the room in wonder hoping he wouldnt get killed by the two huge guy's in the room. the two huge guy's made Mori look like a little kid with their size,

"Red alert! He's on to the Bella's little secret!" said the twins

The twins shook their heads in shame now thye would have to deal with guy falling her around like a lost puppy like Tamaki and Range. Tamaki paled further, his eyes hazing over as if he were in a trance.

"So, let's hear it. How much of her womanly body did you see?" asked the twins

The twins along with a few other's in the room about to give him a good old fashion ghetto beat down if he saw anything that they never seen before. well other than Jasper and Emmett who has seen her nude before. and as well Felix and Caius walked in on him and he had a beating from the short temper over protective father then Aro and Marcus since there extremely over protective.

"Well, she must have gotten out of the shower. when I walked in her towl must of dropped. so I saw her nude." mumbled Kasanoda

Ritsue was about to piss himself with all the anger in the room he could feel it and taste it as if the room was filled with it. the twins was now seeing red from what he had just blurted out.

 **"YOU SAW BELLA NAKED!"** yelled the twins

Tamaki fell to the floor, in total shock from what he had just heard, while Rose and Alice and Haruhi went over and poke at him to see if he didn't need to have Carlisle to come and see him.

 **"SO WHAT DO WE DO?"** yelled Kaoru

Kaoru was shaking in anger as Ritsu glanced around helplessly hoping someone would save his ass before he ends of dead by the end of the day. why don't he ever shur up when he was affraid.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!" yelled Hikaru

Hikaru grabbing a baseball bat and readying himself to swing at Kasanoda's head. he was going to go all ghetto on his ass for what he had seen. he deserved every last ounce of what he was going to get.

"That's enough you two. Leave the assault and battery to the professionals" said Kyoya

Kyoya held a hand up to stop them with Jasper next to him. he was going to fuck with this guy a bit. he did after all saw his sister in the nude. even though he did as well and enjoyed it.

"What are you? Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kaoru,

Hikaru, as he gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki was huddled in the corner, as if in a coma. with Rose and Alice and Haruhi pokeing at him with stick they found to see if he woud come out of it.

"The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!".growled Hikaru

"Well now that the cat is metaphorically out of the bag, let's talk" said Jasper in a southern voice

Kasanoda began to shake more and more as the glares he was receiving got colder. the one known as Jasper was making him really want to piss himself in fear and probably shit himself.

"Bella has to hide the fact that she is girl for certain circumstances for her sister. While we can't physically force you to cooperate, there is something I would like for you to bear in mind. Coming from the type of family you're from, I'm sure you know all about this. My family owns a private police force, I'm sure you've heard of them right?" said Kyoya

"And let me put something out there as well. our dear lovely Bella is one of the princess's of the Volturi kings. and let me tell you very protective over her ask Felix he had a beat down from them walking on her in the shower while jacking off. so if I where you I would be pissing myself with that icy cold lemonade if mister Felix dont say anthing that is. since after all he is one her own guard, and I myself I am her brother and protective of her so is my dear brother Emmett. said Japser smootly

The room grew silent as Kasanoda received the silent threat with Jasper and Kyoya's was in Tamaki emo corner whimpering from the horror when he was ganged up on by the masters. he didn't even realize the last name was conected to the three kings oh he soo fucked if the own named Caius he met him once and he was freaky as hell. Bella came out looked like th eprincess she was.

"Oh stop being jackasses will you. and major tone it down a bit I can feel you in the changing or for christ sakes." said Bella

Ritsu looked down to see Bella in a long black velvet trench coat and a vest that buttons up that shows her boobs. as well with a mini skirt and boots, her glassed where gone and he saw her eyes they where copper almost red.

"Me and the others are doing this for my sister. since she wont pay for it! and Alice did you change my outfit?" said Bella

Kasanoda nodded to her and looked down at the ground. while Alice whistle as if she didnt fix her royal outfit as they all led her out of the room since there was no one around to know she was a chick and jumped out the nearest window.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

Jasper and Emmett sat and watched Ritsu pluck at a was sitting outside of the school grounds, underneath one of the many trees. In his hand was a daisy, half of its petals already plucked off. He was mumbled under his breath, as he reached out and slowly continued to pluck each petal one by one, a bright red blush on his face

"like…love….like….love," said Ritsu

The final petal fell from his hand, his eyes widened with shock, he now knew what it meant now with him and Bella his heart never want's for another and she would be his.

"I knew it I am in love with bella!" announced Ritsu

Jasper and Emmett high fived atleast he knew his feeling's unlike Tamaki who was aslo Bella's mate who didn't know his feeling's where love and not a fatherly love for her. as they watched him to see if he made it home safely.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

The next day, the hosts were entertaining their guests and ignoring the whispers about Tamaki's condition. He was still shell shocked while Haruhi and Rose as well Alice poked at him. so Kyoya had to take care of the was hard to ignore the whispers of the guests, but eventually everyone was cheery and eating cake. It's just what rich people do. Kasanoda walked in to the room, face redder than usual. Earning some gasps from the guests, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I would like to request Bella," said Ritsu

 **"EhhaaaahHh!"**

The girls screamed out in awe and excitement at his word's, going wild. Alice rushed over and pushed Bella out with her trey. Bella looked away from the window she was staring out of and raised an eyebrow.

"What does this mean?"

The girl whispered to her friend. they wall where confused at what was going on. it seemed that there was something new going to happened in the host club and a yaoi relationship that was about to happen.

"Ho-hohohohaaahahaha"

A very distinct cackle was heard as a platform lifted up from the floor. Bella and the others pinched their noses since they didn't like the crazy chick either. the Cullen's didn't like Renge since the first day they met her.

"Renge."

Two girls rushed over to Renge wondering if this was all true that Bella would be soon off the auction block and would be in a relationship with Ritsu. Rose wanted to just walk out theres bitch's where so annoying.

"Does this mean…?"

"Is Kasanoda really-?"

They both put their hands over their mouths, blushing at the thought of bella and ritsu in a relationship, their noses started to bleed as they thought how hot that would be. Bella looked at Ritsu strangely but then walked over to the couch with a tea set in her hands. atleast he knew his feeling. she had to wait for Tamaki to know what he was feeling.

"Hello Ritsu, I hope you like Jasmine." chirped Bella

Ritsu nodded yes and she smiled brightly at him her natral shine when she smiled. he blushed he never seen someone so beautiful befor she was a rare woman he was admit that.

"Good, I got it right,"

"Here let me help you," said Ritsu

Ritsu took the teapot away from her as she nodded in thanks for his help she had already place what she needed in her cup so she was able to drink the tea with out saying her secret.

"Is this your first time here?" asked Bella

Bella taking her cup of tea in her hand and sipped at it while her eyes shifted over to him to see how his emotions where. as she secretly smiled she could tell that he was nevous sitting next to her.

"Oh don't worry I am only teasing." said Bella

As they started to talk Kaoru looked like he was about to murder someone from the other side of the room while Haruhi, Alice and Rose _*sighed*_ they just wished tamaki understood what he truely felt and that she was his mate as well.

"You know, I am really glad you came today," said Bella

"Thanks," said Ritsu

Ritsu gloated turning bright red she will be his. oh yes she will be his., Bella set her tea cup down and her eye's shifted back over to him and she smiled lightly she can sense his feelings.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?" asked Ritsu

Bella's eyes went blank from what he had just asked.. it seemed that he made her think about something that was unpleasent. Jasper flinched her flet the drop in Bella's emotions.

"Yes I did once. it was a bad relationship something happened. I rather not get into it here." said Bella

When the girls heard that they all fainted or nosebleed from the image of Bella with another man. while Ritsu looked at the deep sadness on her angelic face as if this person did something to her.

"So do you ever think about dating again?" asked Ritsu

"Yes if the person excepts me for who I am and what I am yes." said Bella

Ritsu _*gulped*_ he was pleased by what she had just said. but he didn't understand the riddle within the meaning what she had just saidl. but then again it was something that he would have to ask when no one was around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

Over on the other side of the room Kaoru watched from where he stood, Kyoya and the other's didn't want to bother them at the point in time. it seemed Alice said this was meant to happy. they just had to wait for the other.

"Boss will you snap out of it! We could really use our king right now!" commanded Hikaru

And Kaoru hoisted him up and practically threw him to the couch where Bella was sitting with Kasanoda so he would snap out of it adventually to give the bastard what he needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Bella and Ritsu_

Tamaki ended up sitting between Kasanoda and Bella, so Bella moved him to the right of her. Tamaki's action's mirrored a robot as he played with a toy Bella had given him. At least he had made the situation more awkward for Kasanoda.

"You got to be kidding!" muttered Haruhi

She and the others glared over at Tamaki's robotic movements. Was he possessed or something? maybe they needed Carlilse to look him over to see if he was crazy or something. Hikaru reached for his phone and called Tamaki. Looking over at Tamaki, who has answered his phone, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Earth to boss, will you snap out of it already! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot, the worse the situation becomes for all of us. Do you want Bella to end up a mob boss wife?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru speaking sternly as Kaoru and Haruhi nodded in agreement to his words. Kyoya, Rose and Jasper rolled their eyes and merely chuckled. It was like a timer gone off, and Tamaki immediately snapped out of it. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kasanoda by the neck of his shirt. He began to rant and rave, and he was cheered on by the twins and Haruhi. while the remaining of them just rolled their eye's.

"As her father I forbid you to see her!" ranted Tamaki

Tamaki finished his ranting and raving suddenly,his violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy. Bella was his and no one elses. well until he found out that she had two mates and he was one of them.

"Wait What? You're her father? That's not possible" stated Kasanoda,

Ritsu was no longer taking the Host club king seriously the guy was a odd ball who needed some proffesional help. as welll he needed some sort of a reality check on the world.

"What? Well we may not be related by blood but..." asked Tamaki,

Tamaki turning white as he began to falter in what he was saying it seemed he was coming back down to earth to see how the world the way it was. but right now he was to in shock at what he was just told he wasn't expecting him to counter attacking him.

"Well, did you marry her mother or something? If you did that would be weird" said Kasanoda

Kasanoda was not sure why Tamaki was saying such nonsense. bella _*groaned*_ in annoyance at tamaki.. so did her sister and the cullen's. this was something that was needed to be said to the moron.

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the woman" said Tamaki

Tamaki told him in a small voice, taking a step back in fear at what was going on. jasper rated his emotions it seemed that he was confused at what he was feeling for bella.

"So, I guess that means you're not her father are you?" asked Kasanoda

Ritsu not really concerned over Tamaki's obvious confusion. Tamaki paled even further and nearly fainted. He went into a corner and began to sulk and think cleared his throat and sat down.

"I wanted to ask you something." said Ritsu

Rose and Alice looked with bright smiles it seemed that her first mate was about to go for it. Jasper seemed to notce Bella's nervous emotions and he knew it was becaue waht he wasnt to ask.

"I wanted to ask if you would be mine?" asked Ritsu

Bella took his hands into her and smiled at him. she took her gloves off to show him her memories. after she was done he _*gasped*_ and smiled it seemed he was lucky she was his forever and he would accept the full change plus he wanted to be in line to kill Edward. as he and bella left hand in hand. even if he had to share he with Tamaki he was just bleesed.

to be continued.

.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Today was a very special day, it was the day of the famous Ouran Fair. Carlisle along with the king's where watching over Ritsu and Tetsea who decided to join the guard of the Volturi.

"Hey didn't a fair include what the students made during the year?" asked Haruhi

"At regular schools but don't forget here at Ouran our students are being breed for leadership places in the world." said Kyoya

Kyoya corrected her but then as he was just finished saying that line a French style carriage came into the schools courtyard. Haruhi wondered how much it cost to be shipped from france.

"Whoa," called Hikaru

Hikaru making the horses stop he got lession from Bella who knew how to ride horses and was a horse back riding champion back in Volterra. something they learned well only the twins and the Cullens.

"Tamaki what is that?' asked Haruhi

"Isn't it great we are practicing for the great Ouran parade, come Bella, ride in the memories of Paris with me!" said Tamaki

Bella only smiled at what he had said, while Haruhi rolled her eyes it seemed that he was coming into his emotions now since he was bitched at by Ritsu who was still changing.

"This is great! Tamaki, how did you get this?" asked Alice

Alice had to admit it was lovely but she seen the real thing in the Volturi castle they had their collection in one of the garages with their cars. so they could out beat this.

"I had it shipped in from France, it is wonderful! Oh I have forgotten for tomorrow we will be in 18th century French costumes, Bella you will be Queen Marie Antoinette and yours Haruhi., Rose and Alice will be wonderful too."chirped Tamaki

"I am a Queen that is great I can't wait!" chirped Bella

Bella was kinda happy on that one while Alice and Rose snickered at what he had appointed her as. it seemed that he was coming to terms with his emotions slowly but it seemed that he was getting there. bella sighed inwardly, wishing she could have a moment alone with him. Knowing this was not possible, she made sure she would find a way later to talk to him. The carriage ride soon came to an end and everyone made their way to music room #3 to get ready for the party. Both guests and parents would have the chance for the next 2 days to enjoy the host club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They each put on black pant suits and silver vests, and made their ball room presentable. After decorating and setting up food, the guests began to arrive with their parents. The hosts went to the door and greeted them. Many guests and their influential parents arrived, and it was time to turn on the charm. Honey was talking to some guests, but was having difficulty buttoning his vest and Mori came over and helped him. Needless to say the guests and their mothers went crazy. The fathers of the guests were having an intriguing conversation with Kouya over politics, and he was definitely saying what they wanted to here. They were very impressed. Other moms and guests were all fawning over Tamaki and his princely attitude, and the twins and their forbidden romance she walked with Haruhi,Alice and Rose to get more stopped to see Kyoya on the computer, sighing in annoyance.

"Whats wrong, kyoya?" asked Bella

Bella peeked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of numbers on the computer screen. she wondered what he was trying to do. maybe he was adding up the numbers for the day. it also seemed Carlisle and Esme showed up and went over to Jasper and nodded, and Tamaki shook his head at them.

"Oh come now, that is not the host club attitude at all. Happiness is above any price tag!" chirped Tamaki

"No they are right. You have overshot the budget. It would appear you had an authentic carriage shipped here from France? Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills" lectured Kyoya

They looked over at Tamaki and thought only one word. Kyoya just burned Tamaki for his reckless spending for the showy things for this stupid fair they where having in the school.

"Typical" muttered Bella,Rose,alice and Haruhi

Tamaki glared at them and it didn't faze them none hell they could of borrowed one of the royal carriages from Volterra and they where real from the era's they all lived in it seemed that they wheere the oldest alive that they know of.

"Capricious is just another word for creative!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki stomped his foot as if he was a child as he ranted and raved about what he had ordered for their , they saw a man sitting on the couch, and Tamaki rushed to speak to him.

"Father!" chriped Tamaki

"Call me chairman" he stated coldly

But a smile was trying to sneak out Bella could feel what he felt for his son. only issue was that they have met before and Caius was not fond of the man and wanted to kill him since he has his daughter in his lap. Tamaki's shoulder drooped, and the man turned to bella and Haruhi and smiled.

"Ah you must be the honor student I have heard so much about!"

He turned to Bella who was the first human to know her past. and he took being changed into a halfling for that. but he never understood how beautiful she was and Aro and Marcus offer to find news on his sons mother.

"Oh your highness dear Isabella Volturi you look more lovely than the last time we saw each other back in Volterra. Come, sit!"

He was a decent looking man, and he seemed to have a very warm personality. but she hated when he pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his nose into her hair. but Bella always pushed him away.

"We do apologize for not speaking to you sooner, sir" said Bella

He grabbed her hand with compassion moved by her he kissed Bella's hand tenderly. while Haruhi arched a brow. they had to hold back Emmett and Jasper along with Carlisle since they where protective of their family.

"Yes, if not for you, me and my sister wouldn't be here right now together again after a long time. We are vary grateful, sir". said Haruhi

Haruhi was greatful for him to bring her sister back to her home since she missed her dearly and felt so alone she hated her own mother for what she had done to her grabbed two roses, and gave them to them. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand as well as Bella's after he brushed the Rose over her perfect lips, and stared at them with warmth in his eyes.

"Oh there is no thanks needed! Just be sure to call me...uncle!"

He posed dramatically for them they only gave him a dead panned was most definitely Tamaki's father by they way they acted it seemed the apple didnt fall far from the tree. bella and Haruhi nodded awkwardly, until Bella saw a sight that made her want to beat someone. Tamaki was hanging from the candider spying on the,

P"ardon me I have to do some business. I shall be right back." chirped Bella

Bella marched over to where Tamaki was hanging from. and she put her hands on her hips. did the guy want to fall on any humans and harm them any. while Jasper and Emmett snickering at what trouble Tamaki was in.

 **"TAMAKI GET YOUR BLOODY MORON ASS DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!"** ordered Bella

Suddenly Tamaki came crashing down towards Bella. The princess screamed shielding her eyes acting human, but then she was hoisted up in the air before Tamaki could fall on top of her. She looked up the person holding her bridal style and it was Jasper who kissed his sister had gotten to her just in time.

"Tamaki you could have hurt me!" growled Bella

"I am sorry Bella." cried Tamaki

Jasper placed Bella down on her feet as he went back pushing calm into Emse from the shock that Bella was nearly smashed into the marble floors by the little moron. while Tamaki father never seen his son act like this before. she was good for him and he knew it.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" growled bBella

Bella shook her fist in his face to show him she meant business. Bella hit Tamaki on the head a few times before walking back over to the chairmen and her sister after she smoothed down her outfit.

"I am sorry about that your son can be a clueless moron some times no offence, as you were saying?" asked Bella

He bursted out laughing she was like the last time they had met. she was a breath of fresh air. it seemed she would be good for his son if only his mother would allow such a union since he knew the Kasanoda heir was her mate as well. but his bitch old hag of a mother didn't need to know that.

"I am wondering, is the kings coming tonight?"

Bella nodded her head before pouring the chairmen more tea. Haruhi wondered off leaving her sister to deal with Tamaki creepy father. its not as if she didn't like the guy he was just a creepy person.

"Yes, they will be here any minute." chirped Bella

"Tell me, is he arranging any marriages for you?"

Bella only shrugged as she showed him. he only nodded and accepted what she showed him he was happy his son was one of them. from what he was told that it was extremy rare for any vampire find both of their mates at once if they had two of them,

"You would make a lovely bride for my son one day,"

Bella's unbeating heart stopped cold as she heard the completment he given her. but then again how could he say that with the way his son was he haven't even come to terms with his feeling then turned around when they heard a growl.

"Father," growled Tamaki

Tamaki was giving his father the glare of death. while Bella pinched the bridge of her nose. why can't they just act normally in front of everyone it seemed like he was being watched or something.

"That's chairman to you!"

"What do you think you are doing? Remove your hands at once please!" growled Tamaki

"Yeah dirty pervet!" said Emmett

Rose went over and grabbed her mate and husband dragged him back over to the other's. not the time to be calling someone a pervert. not as if the man heard it since he and his son was glaring at each other to see who was more glare was going to say more but cut off more when they heard a slap from across the was on his knees, glasses on the floor. A tall older looking man stood above him, eyes cold Bella went over to him to see if her friend was ok not even sure who this ass was

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name"

Then walked toward Tamaki's father and shared words with him. The hosts rushed to Kyoya was and Bella, who shrugged them off and pushed Bella over not even showing no thank you for his concern.

"I'm fine. Not like I wasn't expecting it anyways". said Kyoya

Jasper went over and helped Bella up. he could understand why he was mad he didn't have to knock her over like that. Carlisle and Esme shot the asshole a glare they would love to set Bella on him to give him a piece of her mind. as he walked away back to his computer. Tamaki looked after him, guilt a heavy emotion on his face. His father grabbed his shoulder, and inclined his head toward the door. the three kings along with Athenadora and Supsha with them along with Jane started coming down the stairs in her direction. the kings had all the attention them since they rarely have royalty in their school.

"My little one how are you?" asked Aro

Aro placed a hand on his soul bonded daughter cheek. Bella sighed and nozzled his hand while Caius shot Tamaki father a glare while Marcus rolled his eyes as if he know that this was going to happen. and it seemed that he noticed that jane was Tamaki father mate.

"As well as i can be father and uncle. and I'm guessing my other father is still wanting to kill Tamaki father." said Bella

Marcus chuckled and hugged his little niece into his arms since he hugged his other niece before she went over to Carlisle and Esme. Bella saw what Aro had found on Tamaki mother and it wasn't good news if she comes acrossed the old hag she will die when she crossed paths with her that is. they went over to a sofa to sit and talk to tamaki father together Carlisle and Esme joined them as well.

"Now, look sharp boy. Your grandmother is here"

Tamaki looked up, then rushed to his grandmother. bella narrowed her eyes at the old hag who lies to him and his father about the woman who was his mother. she wanted to drain her. athenadora took her hand to give her some comfort,

"Grandmother! Would you like a table? Something to drink?" chirped Tamaki

"Aww his grandmother is here" said Haruhi

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell was she thinking. then again she didn't know what the old bitch hag was like she was never told about her just yet.

"I hate that woman" muttered Hunny quietly.

Haruhi stared at him, alarmed she looked over to her sister wondering if she knew anything. so did the Cullen's it seemed the king's where in a foul mood since the old hag walked into the room.

"Don't patronize me. you filthy bastard child. you should of been drowned the day you where born. you worthless piece of garbage. you don't even deserve all what you have you deserve to be dead and gone to the world. not as if the world would miss a filthy bastard child as yourself."

Esme gasped at what she had just heard, even Rose and Alice did as well. caius had to wrap his arms around his daughter since she was ready to kill her. it wouldn't be good for her to do so in a place like this. the chairmen looked at her he felt the murderous rage hell he would let her go and kill him mother he hated the woman. he hasnt had the chacne to look into the file that was given to him yet. his grandmother stated aloud, and Tamaki's face went from excitement to blankness. she slapped him hard that made his neck snap. that made Bella even more mad. Jasper had to take her in his arm's and push calm in her.

"What a horrid woman." said Esme

And a slender woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes walked over to her. She had a pair of binoculars in her hands. Marcus eyes glazed over but this was not the time to annouce that she was his mate and something he had to wait for he had been alone for so long until Bella came and woke him out of his fog it seem he would have another chance at love.

"Well hello there, Tamaki"

Haruhi looked to her sister, and saw her posture go rigid in Jasper as if there was something that was making her go from anger to freezing from what she was seeing.

"Tamaki, you are to escort Lady Eclair for the next two days. Anything she wants you will oblige her. Do you understand I dont think you want happened the last few times when you disobeyed me you little shit?"

His grandmother asking, staring at him coldly. Tamaki paused for a moment, then nodded. He bowed to Lady Eclair, then looked to his grandmother with sadness in his eyes Jasper and Bella felt it.

"If that is your wish Grandmother, then I shall do it" said Tamaki

Lady Eclair smiled at him she was only doing this out of orders so she wouldn't have her money taken from her the old woman needed to die. Tamaki grabbed Eclair's arm and walked off. The party resumed, and surprisingly without whispers. aro looked across the table at the chairmen.

"I am going to offer you a preposition. By the end of tonight, our princess will announce her engagement to your son and the Kassanoda boy," said Aro

"but however, that old bitch of a hag mother of yours will keep her tongue about it. and if she don't she won't like what will be coming to her am I understood." said Caius

The chairman nodded and hoped they would rid of his mother he hated how his mother treated his son. he was in icu so many times he was not even allowed to be by his side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Bella sagged in the couch with Jasper arm around her shoulder he was ordered to watch over her so she wouldn't kill the oold woman. not as if he needed to be ordered to do so. as Kyoya went to his computer. he looked over to see that Bella was now calmed were taking a break as the guests were leaving to go see other exhibits. More guests were to arrive later. Haruhi had gone to change clothes, The twins had gone to the restroom to change as well, and Hunny leaned over Kyoya and poked him. Both he, Mori, and Kyoya were already dressed.

"Who was that lady, Kyoya?" asked Rose

Kyoya stopped what he was doing to look at the blood full vampire. he let out a sigh knowing they didn't know who she was. and she was someone who was under to healed feet of the dreadful old heafer.

"Her name is Eclair Tonerre. She descends from French royalty, and her family has been buying a lot of companies in Japan lately. Still doesn't explain what she wants with Tamaki though" muttered Kyoya

"It doesn't matter because she is a bitch. And frankly, I very much don't like her. or that od bitch of a grandmother of his. lucky for her she gets to live well for now that is." muttered Bella

The girls all swooned at her entrance, and the other hosts complimented on her appearance. she looked like a goddess who dragged someone to hell. Jasper kissed her cheek knowing it was hard for her to keep it together.

"Hey, did you ever find the boss?" asked Kaoru

Kaoru, tilting his head in curiosity at her frowning face. he noticed Jasper been lose to her as if he was trying to keep her calm long enough so she would kill Tamaki grandmother.

"Our moron king is currently lounging in the music room entertaining Lady Eclair and seemed to be dry humping each other" hissed Bella

Everyone looked at Bella who was projecting. Jasper _*sighed*_ he understood how she felt and he hated that the old hag had done this to her. if she keeps going like this she would need to feed., she was hard to read sometimes

"I just think he is being a bit more irresponsible then usual. You said it yourself Kouya! He is impulsive" said Rose

Rose _*huffed*_ and crossed her arms she was pissed off to he was Bella's second mate. and he was acting out on orders from the old witch and she would drain her if she wanted to.

"True. But in this case he is merely obeying the whims of his grandmother" said Kyoya

"Everyone else already knows" sighed Hikaru

His twin nodded to what he had dealt with the old woman. he and Bella was the same dealt with abuse. but Tamaki was molested by someone who was hired to do so he was helpless to do nothing.

"You see, Tamaki what you call an illegitimate child. he and bella delt with the same hardships in their lives thats why theyw ehre mates like ritsu. but the thing was the person who was hired to molest Tamaki actually did it. he has been in the icu as much as Bella was by your mother" said Kyoya

Haruhi and the other cullen's gasped. They told the story of Tamaki's mother. Rose dry sobbed into Emmett shoulder as he comforted his mate. how could someone be so cruel.

"I can't believe it" muttered Haruhi

"He's always so happy all the time like how Bella was when we thought Charlie was her father" said Alice

"Even though his childhood was tough, it molded him to be the person he is today. Besides, he has always had us. just like Bella she had become who she was from the pains of her past even though they wher enot correct." said Kyoya,

Kyoya felt bad for what he did to his freind. he never wished to harm her like that. Carlisle dragged him off and punched him for what he had done to his soul bonded daughter and Caius as well. Just then, a door opened to reveal Tamaki. At his side of course, was Lady Eclair.

"Everyone I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair is over. That is all" said Tamaki

Bella nearly collasped from being turned away from one of her mates. Jasper rushed over to her when he heard her grunt. everyone else was to shocked ot thought of the many ways to murder him in his sleep.

."Tamaki you don't mean that The host club is your life." said Bella

Bella clutched at her dead heart feeling the pain of loss and turned away. Jasper was trying to keep the major at bay. while Rose and Alice kept Emmett back since he was going to kill Tamaki and the little whore.

"That's enough Isabella I don't want to hear it none of it. much less from a person like you who dont know her place in the world. and for one thing who is a low life whore. you need to get over it and move on like the rest us. you are nothing to me you hear me. Edward was right in his words." said Tamaki coldly

Bella eyes went wide from what he had just said to her. Tamaki felt his heart break from what he had just done. he saw the look of pain all over the goddess who stole his heart. and the feeling of murder in the room. Alice called Caius since he was the quickest one of the kings to get bella out of here before he flashhbacks of Edward come out she already was blanked out and her mind went blank as she shook from terror Jasper rocked her back and forth and pushed calming waves. Tamaki had said one of the things Edward had said to her and what he had said to her was not right. Tamaki looked at her dead in the eyes to see her eyes glaze over and venom coating her eyes as if she wasnt there no more as if she was somewhere else. what has he done to someone who he loved dearly..

"Tamaki," gasped Bella

Caius busted through the room with Aro and Carilisle behind him. he had heard what was said over the phone. he gathered his daughter in his arms and ran out of the room as aro fallowed behind sending tamaki the look as if he was going to be dead for what he had just said. while Haruhi and the Cullen's fallowed suit. when they where out of the room Bella let out a scream of pain and sadness and Jasper and aro cooed her they needed to get get her to feed.

to be contined


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

After arriving to the school jane and felix with her they had a hard time from getting her from the mega set back she had. they haven't seen her try to set herself on fire for a long time., they each changed back into their white suites and arrived at another meet and greet party. This time, the party seemed duller. The hosts were not themselves, and someone was bound to Eclair sat a table sipping tea and had requested Kouya to come speak with her. After several seconds, he motioned to Haruhi to come speak to her. Bella gripped her sister with worry. she didn't know what this female wanted. Haruhi smiled at her sister and pated her hand to tell her she was ok on the walked over to the table, and sat down across from Eclair. Bella and jasper watched the two of them. Everyone kept on talking about Tamaki when she looked away from them all.

"Alright gentlemen,No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us." said Kyoya

"It's like you don't even care what had happened last evening now do you kyoya." hissed Jasper

Kyoya flinched he never wanted to remember what he seen yesterday evening. he never seen Bella like that so much pain and hurt. and what he was told about the set back. he felt so bad for her and was going to come over but he wasn't allowed in. Kyoya pushed up his glasses

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance."said Kyoya

"Lady Eclair"

The girl looked up at Bella through the opera glasses. she had never seen someone so broken before. she thought Tamaki should of handle it a different way,. and now she knew the rumors where real that Caius Volturi is a short tempered person.

"Hello you must be princess Isabella. please take a seat. Tamaki has said much about you, I am glad you have come to see me." said Lady Eclair

Bella rolled her eye's at the way she was speaking to her. as if she was trying to be nice to her. she just was still hurt and felt like she was thrown to the side. Caius had to go and kill a few trees with Emmett last night as well Jasper and Emmet and Carlisle.

"So where is Tamaki?" asked Bella coldly

"Oh he won't be coming today, besides you will see him at the wedding naturally."said Lady Eclair

Lady Eclair studied the women across from her she was stunning and rather interesting Tamaki was right about this woman being tough but yesterday she was so broken. and that scream of pain she heard she never wanted to hear again.

"Why are you marrying him?" asked Bella

"You are not jealous are you?" asked Eclair

Bella stared right through her soul feeling that she was nude in front of this woman she felt like she was about to be dragged to hell by this woman before he she tried to not show no fear.

"No i am not even a inch. .he is one of my dearest friends. You see my own mother died when I was young i never got to know her she passed when I was born. and my brother mother abused me so was sent ot live wtih my uncle in the states. and Tamaki has tried so hard to fill that position even though how very weird it was for me. even my two fathers with the kings and the third king my uncle along with my bio dad wasnt able to save me.. It really doesn't leave something on you and yes I know of his mothers death." hissed Bella.

Eclair stood up and started walking away she felt like the worst person in the world. as Rose and Alice trippd her for what she had done. and flashed out of the way Eclair pushed herself up and left.

"Thank you for all of your hard work Bella along with the Cullen's," said Kyoya

She looked up at him. He put his hands on the back of the seat that woman had been sitting at he could sense the deep sadness within her soul and he knew it was taking alot for her to be here today.

"After that request from Lady Éclair, your sister debt has been paid. You've and the cullens along with your sister finally repaid us for that renaissance vase your sister broke. So you're free to quit the host club…if you want." said Kyoya

Bella looked stunned and didn't move, not even when someone Kyoya knew bowed to him. Bella felt the anger within her bubble again she was going to take it out on this little old fucker.

"When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, but really, that is never the case,"

Bella said fuck it and stood up quickly and slap the man who called himself a father. Kyoya eyes went wide what in the world is she doing. it seemed the Cullen's where behind for this one.

"I agree. Some just want a family to call their own. Some need a family away from their own wretched home they where forced to live in so they can feel happiness. Not everyone has happy childhoods sir. I know I never had one. my only father figure was my uncle in the states until a few years ago. They don't have all the time in the world I know that for a fact I nearly died three times in my miserable existence. and sometime's I wished I had never been born. but no someone kept me here seeing that I have more to give to anyone that i have already helped with other than my sister and my family and freinds . They're forced into the real world at young ages, even before teen years. You can't group together all young people nothing wrong with that if it gives them some form of joy and happiness before they return to their hellish life at home. I don't care who you are. and I ain't going to bow down to kiss your bloody ass either. but you just have that demeanor that demands too much to your own son and your abuse him. listen to someone who was abused all her life and only protection was her uncle. . Take it from someone who's lived through hell and back and tried to kill herself so many times to escape the pain and yes I tried lastnight but that is none of your damn business, and yes i have done things in my miserable life that no one should know of either, let the young one's have their childhood and not pain let then enjoy life while it last. There's no getting it back I know that for a fact you bastard." hissed Bella

Kyoya eyes went wide he knew Bella had been through hell and only showed selective memories but that as something he did not know was he times to kill herself. Tamaki made her have a set back and she tried again. what has he done.

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value,"

Bella grabbed the man by his tie and pulled him into her. Jasper held back Haruhi this needed to be said. and this was the right person to have bella anger taken out on him.

"You don't know anything about the host club,Kyoya works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment. Like the fact that seeing others smile makes us happy,How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time? like I saud before I don't care what you say. I think he is amazing." hissed Bella

Bella told him coldly as she yanked his tie and slapped him hard acrossed his face. the Cullen's and the two guard cheered on Bella for a job well done a proper queen of the Volturi, Haruhi stood in shock at her sister she meant every word of it. shocking the other hosts. Kyoya looked like he was having a stroke no one ever done that to his fatehr. and never have stood up for him in his life. he was greatful to Bella and he would be forever be in her debt for what she had just done for . Ootori merely listened, then walked away. Everyone was left in shock, and time seemed to slow down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Finally it was nearing the evening time. The hosts gathered in music room 3, all dressed up in French royalty costumes. Bella,Rose,Alice and Haruhi were in dresses, and they were grumbling. Haruhi wore a pink dress, very elegant and pristine. Her hair was held together by a bow on the top of her head, and she wore extensions. Bella wore a blood red dress with her brown hair in many different short curls. It made her look like Sheryl Temple. Rose and Alice had blue and purple dresses. Kyoya was trying to call Tamaki. All of them had tried, even Haruhi. He never answered a single one of their calls. It was already sunset.

"Kyoya , what's with this outfit?" asked Haruhi

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," Hikaru told her.

"You look so cute Haru-chan," chirped Hunny

The guys all had regal outfits of the same style, but different colors. Kyoya had purple, Hunny had orange, Mori had dark blue, Hikaru had blue, and Kaoru had green. whille Emmett had brown. and Jasper had a dark forest green.

"Why are we the only four dressed as girls?" asked Haruhi

"No luck, He's not there." said Kyoya

They all looked at him as Jasper went over to Bella to sit next to her. it seemed she felt the feeling of loss again and he understood what she feeling since he incountered Marcus so many times before he met their special and dear Bella.

"I can't believe…Tamaki didn't show wait till I get my hands on him" growled Emmett

Rose patted his back as if she was saying she was agreeing with him as well. and sadly most of the room agreed with him. while Kyoya gulped he felt the murderous rage in this room.

"Hello, Shima? Its been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya," said Kyoya

The person on the other line was obviously talking. they where trying to listen in but the ones who where growled in anger even more. Jasper shot them a look saying it wasnt helping Bella right now.

"How could he be so stupid?" muttered Kyoya

Kyoya took the phone from his ear and talked to rest of us. he hoped this won't make things worst. it seemed that things will not go well from here on. since Bella would kill his grandmother not as if she would be missed.

"Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France." said Kyoya

Jasper clutched Bella to him when he had heard her hiss and that is never a good thing. she was trying to hold it together and she was going to be killing someone sooner or later. Bella along with Felix and Jasper ran to the club doors he made a call and found out that they where in front of the school and made a lie saying she left her purse behind so Bella can do her business..

Bella running to the front of the school with ajne and Felix and Jasper behind her. they had her uniform in their bag so that if needed she would put it on. Bella saw her and Tamaki sitting in a red convertible.

"Tamaki! You idiot! You shouldn't leave the people who love you!" hissed Bella

Jasper along with Jane and Felix and Jasper glumped they knew where this was going and never ever interupt a vampire dealing with a bitch who was taking her mate well second one that is. she even got permisson to reveal herself if needed since the woman was Marcus mate.

"I guessed that you didn't actually want to bring me a purse," said Éclair

"Oh no you didn't darlin. you just have a extremely pissed off princess who wanted to slice your head off."said Jasper

Eclair gluped she never felt was rage felt like before and there before her was rage flowing in waves off those four people. what where they she never met people like them before.

"I would not do that guys." said Felix

Three special police had ahold of Bella. and Bella hissed and punched one and threw anouther into the wall. while Felix went in for an attack no one don't lay a hand on his lady and mistress he threw the male into the wall.

"Think before you touch my lady and mistress! next time she will not hold back!" roared Felix

"What do you have on Tamaki? What would your mother think about this Tamaki? Do you really think she would want you to leave like this? and why don't you ask the person you plan to marry what really happened to your mother" hissed Bella

Eclair gulped his grandmother would kill her if she revealed that to him. and she knew that Bella and the kings could throw it out there and make her look like an ass.

"I'm giving him his mother," said Eclair

Bella snorted at what she head said. the person who his mother was in the ground and rotting. his own grandmother killed her and never looked back ot felt gult for what she had done.

"Why force him into an unwanted marriage. your just as bad as the woman who he call's family dearie. and your as bad as my ex." hissed Bella

"He wants this alright," said Eclair

Eclair reached over and kissed Tamaki and makes it looke believale. Jasper went over to her when he had heard her hissed and that was not a good thing since her other side is as bad as his major side.

"I highly doubt that dearie," hissed Bella

Tamaki stared at her before he got into the convertible to the woman he wanted to be his. and he would share with ritsu if that meant that he had her. but this was wished by his grandmother and he wanted to see his mother even it meant to sell his sould.

"I am sorry Bella I meant all I said yesterday." said Tamaki coldy

Jasper wrapped his arms around Bella before Elair would be drained. he pushed as much calm he could push into her but she wad reflecting it back its like her mind wanted to kill someone. she took off she was going to play the level this bitch is playng she snapped her fingers and jane fallowed her it was time for her to do what Caius said to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kyoya and the others could see the cars in sight. However, before they could get in the cars, they were surrounded by police men from the Ootori's private police glared, and asked icily,

"Care to tell me your orders?".asked kyoya

"We are sorry sir. But our loyalty is to your father"

Everyone understood what happened. Eclair had made it so they couldn't leave. Kyoya pounded his fist on the hood of the car, and glared. Suddenly, Mori and Hunny along with Bella in her long velvet trench coat with her mini skirt. Alice alterations and her vest that showed her boobs also Alice idea with her boots that goes to her kneel that had heals on them her contacts where out and you could see that through her glasses Jane along with Peter and Jasper and Felix had his private police force. emerged from the other side of the parking lot on the carriage. They jumped down from it and was face to face with the officers.

"Its Hunnynozuka and Morinozuka and princess Volturi don't kill us!" they yelled,

Mori Emmett and he toher men who where full vampires bowed as Bella waved her hand. they looked down at them as if they where just mere bugs to him he wished he nver crossed the line with them.

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off" said Rose

Hikaru nodded and he and his brother got on the carriage. Kyoya wrapped his arms around Bella for all she had done for him and the others. he would never want for her to leave the, but right now she needed to not think about killing no one,

"Bring that idiot back, Bella. Go". whispered Kyoya

Kyoya kissed her cheek and she winked at his her white teeth dearly to any human if you wanted to be turned half or full.. the burn he remembered but he would feel more once he was chosen to take the full change.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little whie later_

Bella got on the carriage and they raced out of the parking lot while Hunny and Mori along with Emmett, Jasper. Felix,Peter and jane took care of the officers Bella smirked from hearing the screams of pain. They were going so fast, it felt as though they were slapped the reigns and the horses accelerated.

"Bella slow down. Someone could get hurt!" called Kaoru

Bella shifted her eyes knnowing that she knew what she was doing. Hikaru sighed she was like a angel of death but she wasn't theirs and never would be but they would be brothers to her. well since Hikaru and Kyoya will be mates with Haruhi. his twin had a mate and her name is Tanya.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back" cried Hikaru

"Hikaru!" begged Kaoru

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls. We were able to become friends with Bella and Haruhi, Jasper,Alice and Emmett along with a few others., and others because the host club brought us together. To think it could all end so quickly like this..its something I can't allow!" cried Hikaru

Bella smiled from his confession she was happy for them ad they wanted to her to know she would come back to them with Tamaki. but they wher not used to this kind of riding. Then, the carriage hit a rock, and he lost control of the reigns. He was flipped out of the carriage, and landed in a near by patch of pumpkins. Bella yanked the for the horses to stop.

"Hikaru!" cried Kaoru

They found him kneeling in the grass clutching his arm even though he was half vampire it would heal witht he vemon in his body. she looked at his and sensed the venom is working its magic.

"The vemon inside of you body would repair it and it would be painless. Kaoru watch him and make sure things go smoothly." ordered Bella

Bella took on of the horses she didn't need the carriage she only needed one thing a horse. as she fliped on the back of it the twins gawked at her the way she moved was as if she didn't need to try. as she took off.

"What the hell is she doing?" cried Hikaru

"she's doing what we need saving the day." said Kaoru

Bella pushed the horse with all of her might. She could not let him get away! Pretty soon she came upon the car on the cliff. Bella pushed the horse to jump onto the road right next to the car even though she lost her glasses..Tamaki looked at Bella with out her contacts and in all her royal glory riding the horse.

"Please Tamaki, come back to Ouran." said Bella

Bella ruby red eyes turned to Eclairs and she gasped she never seen somethig so rare as her eyes the she figured it out she wasn't human she heard what she had said to mr Ootori.

"Bella, stop the horse at once!" ordered Tamaki

Bella arched a brow at him as if he was in a place where he was able to order her around. oh no he didn't and he wasn't getting away from the piss poor way he had talk to her either.

"No you stupid over dramtic moronn you are in no place ordering royalty around. I could not stand to live after what edward had done to be I tried so many times to kill myself I was so lost and alone for so long no one was able to bring me out of what I was feeling. then I came back to my father and my sister they couldn't either. but until I came apart of your crazy club. Everyone taught me how to live again how to be happy like I once was. Tamaki if it wasn't for you I would not be as happy as I am today I would of figured a way to kill myseld with out no one knowing. Please Tamaki." confessed Bella

Eclair covered her mouth at the visions she was seeing in her mind that all happened to her. and one of the kings wanted her to be his. maybe just maybe she could repent for what she had held out her hand to him, Before he could answer, The car bumped into the horse and Bella wasnt affraid she was already dead only fire could kill her. Tamaki's eyes widen with fear, Bella was going over the edge.

 **"BELLA!"** cried Tamaki and Eclair

Tamaki dove after Bella seeing no fear. The vampire princess could see Tamaki jump off the bridge after her but as bella back affected the water she felt no pain went she hit the water. Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as bella continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface everything flashed before his eyes all her memories and then the last thing he saw was that he was her second mate.

"You are reckless." said Tamaki

Balla only shrughed she had done worst things that what she had done. hell she killed other vampires and now he knew his own mother was dead he was wondering why shse didnt have her gloved on. as Eclairs car parked and went over and hugged Bella.

"Will you forgive me for what I have done your highness." pleaded Eclair

Bella knelt down to her and hugged her to her as if she understood her lonliness from the feelings she gotten from her. elcair was never hugged by royalty before she thought she would be killed.

"You will be loved by my uncle. I understand now why you have done what you did. being lonely will make you do stupid things. but then again we all have someone in our lives now. welcome to the family." said Bella

Bella handed her the velvet box that held the crest of the Volturi. as she clasped it around her neck she would see Marcus tonight while she went to go and sat in her car so they could be alone. as she slapped Tamaki hard for what he had said to her.

"That's for what you said to me you asshole." said Bella

Bella took him into her arms as she dry sobbed into him. he held her to him as if she would fade away from him and he would be alone in the world again. and its hard to see his father with another but his grandmother was not going to be around much longer.

"Now I can be who I wish to be. I want to be someone with you by my side.I love you bella" confessed Tamaki

Tamaki loved her. It seemed so weird that she could even love anyone else than Edward but here she was, in love with Tamaki Souh and Ritsu Kasanoda, of all people and was her second mate oh she had the interesting pair.

"Boss" The twins yelled,

"You idiot! I ought to slap you for that stunt!"

Caius flashed over to tamaki and punched him and let out a sigh he needed that. tamaki knew that was coming. as they all went home and he was getting the full change tonight and will be returning to volterra with bella and kasanoda for training to be a king.

the end.


End file.
